Sinful Love
by Deaths-Radiant-Flower
Summary: Naruto moves into a new house with his grandparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade. What happens when Naruto finds himself falling for the outcast of the town? Sorry I suck with summaries but hopefully the story is better. This will be a GaaNaru fanfic and other pairings but the story is more on Naruto and Gaara.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto moves into a new house with his grandparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade. What happens when Naruto finds himself falling for the outcast of the town? Sorry I suck with summaries but hopefully the story is better. This will be a GaaNaru fanfic and other pairings but the story is more on Naruto and love

* * *

**Chapter one: new begging **

It was an ordinary day in the town of Konoha. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping everyone seemed to be having a pleasant morning. Except one hyperactive blonde that was currently being squashed by his grandma's huge breast. The light blonde woman was giving the boy a bone crushing hug that the boy did not understand. He had not seen his granny since the day they moved into their new house which was a week ago. The woman went on a gambling spree, Naruto's only guess is that she won some cash and was extremely happy about it.

"You're squashing my face baa-Chan!" Naruto's screamed his voice could not be heard as it was muffled by the woman's breasts. "Jiraiya! Get your wife off me!" "Naru-chan, aren't you happy to see me? I brought you home something" the woman says while she lets go of the boy. "What did you bring me? " The boy instantly brightens and forgets that he was insulted "wait until you get in the house brat!" with that both walk into the double story house. They walk into the lounge which has leather couches and a flat screen TV. They are not poor, far from it. Naruto's granddad makes money by selling books. What books you ask porn books.

Anyway back to the subject at hand, Naruto goes and takes a seat on one of the black couches and his grandma sits next to him and pulls something out of her bag. It was a little box rapped in orange. She hands the gift over to Naruto. He looks it over and starts to gently open the box. As soon as it's open he finds a phone in it. An iPhone to be exact. It was a little orange and black one. He looked further into the box to find matching earphones. He puts the phone down and hugs his grandmother. "Thanks baa-Chan!" he shouts. And just as the words left his lips his granddad decides to enter the room to see what the commotion was. "Oh it's just you and the old hag" Jiraiya says with a smirk adorning his features. "You're one to speak, old pervert!" Tsunade glares at him and Naruto just side steps out of the way because he knows what's about to come. He is very grateful that the phone came with earphones and that his granny already put most of his favourite songs on for him.

He says his good byes but it doesn't look like his grandparents were just staring at each other with 'that' look. He runs to get his skateboard and decides to go to a nearby park. Naruto is only 15 and going to a nearby school, his grandparent's insisted that he go to this particular school as they will be teaching there as well. Tsunade will be teaching health aid and she will be a guidance councillor Jiraiya will be teaching sex education, go figure. He starts to head to the park. As he gets there he notices that the park is empty. 'Sure is quiet' he thinks to himself, but as he looks further he notices a figure sitting by a tree. Being the energetic and nosy person he is, he walks up to the person and on closer inspection notices that it is a male who can't be more than 1 year older than him, he had deep red hair and was wearing all black. "Hi!" Naruto yells out. The boy just looks up from the book he was reading and Naruto froze. 'Those eyes, so cold, so dead, so lonely, sad' Naruto didn't know why the boys eyes were the way they were but he was interested in the boy. The boy just gives Naruto a hard look before turning back to his book. 'So you're not a talker, well that's fine' "my names Naruto, what's yours?" the boy just looks up to Naruto and then looks back at his book. Silence fell over the two. Naruto realizes that the red head won't tell him his name so he decides to give him his own name. "Okay since you don't have a name I'll just have to give you one…" the red head just stares at the blonde with annoyance.

**Gaara's P.O.V **

I do not know why this blonde is annoying me, I thought that the park would be a good distraction away from 'them'. It seems I am wrong. But this is way better than being locked up in that house. This boy does not want to leave me alone. "Hmm, I think I'll just call you…panda boy" I send an icy glare to the blonde whose name is Naruto. He visibly shivers. "If you don't like it you could always tell me your real name, panda boy." Naruto mumbles, I'm surprised that he did not run away from my icy glare, he just shrugged it off as if it was nothing. I do not let my surprise show though. I am not one to show emotion. I hesitate at first but I tell the boy my name. "Gaara" I say hoarsely. He shivers as the word bounces off my lips. I do not understand this boy's motive he is a strange creature indeed.

"Awesome, so why are you out here alone?" he asks me. I just ignore him but he does not seem to mind. He carries on talking and asking me questions to which I don't answer. I block out his voice and go back to reading but as soon as it got dark I stopped looking at the book and turned to the blonde that was still talking about nothing in particular. "So like I told you Jiraiya-who is my granddad- was at this local bath house this one time and he was peeking over to look at the females but of course the gods were against him that day because as he looked over he was sighted with an old big lady. Man you should've seen how his eyes popped out of his head, but I just stood there laughing at hi-""why are you talking to me?" I interrupt him. "What is so wrong with talking to you? I just want to be your friend" he looks up at me. "Why would you want that?" I question him "because you seem so lonely. And you are very intriguing" I haven't even spoken to the boy while he was talking to me, what makes me intriguing to him? "Anyway you seem like a cool guy" I merely just stare at the blonde.

I decide to just get up and leave. The blonde decides to follow me 'what a strange creature' I think to myself. "Okay fine don't answer." And for the first time since I first saw the boy, it was quiet. But he just had to ruin it with his ever so persisted mouth. "So where do you stay?" he asks me. I just give him an annoyed look. "Well I live around the corner, 47 Hitaite Street." 'You've got to be kidding me!' I yell in my head. Why do we have to be neighbour's? He will just bother me. I let out a growl and Naruto just looks at me while he animatedly sweat drops. "s-something thing wrong?" he stutters. "No" I spit out and walk to my house that was next to his. I had known that new people had moved in but I have not been out for a week. Father forbid me. "Well now I see why you're angry! No need to be a jerk asshole!" the blonde shouts and I just get into the house and storm into my room.

I decide to get out my pyjamas and go take a hot shower. But I am stopped by my father. "What was that noise?" my father asks me "nothing" I say emotionlessly. My dad just gives me a glare but lets it go. But I know what will happen tonight.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

That jerk! Just because we are living next to each other does not mean he should go have a fanny fit! Ah! I just walk up to the kitchen to see a plate left on the counter. I look at the food not feeling hungry anymore. Gaara has upsetted me and I don't even know why I'm that upset. I decide to take a shower and brush my teeth. I go to my room. My room has orange walls with a light orange bed cover. There is a small flat screen TV above my desk with a small couch as my desk chair. On the desk is an orange laptop and a small little yellow phone. Maybe I should just call Sakura, I'm sure she would want to talk to me. I think I need a distraction. I decide to pick up the little phone and dial my friend's number.

"Hello?" I speak into the phone. "Naruto? What's wrong?" my friend asks in a concerned voice. "Nothing, just wanted to talk, are you busy?" I say in fake cheerfulness. "Well I'm with Lee, but you can talk, his in the shower." She says buying my fakeness. "I still can't believe that you and Lee are together, man I remember the time when all you could think about was Sasuke. Man look how that turned out! His with Hinata, you're with Lee. Man I'm still nowhere in the dating game." I chuckle at my loneliness. I haven't dated since I was 13. But it's no problem, I'm used to it. "Well, remember Hinata liked you also at one stage. But you didn't take her so she lost interest." Sakura explains "Yeah but I remember me liking you then. But I guess we all grew out of our crushes." "Yeah, here is Lee I gotta go, bye" "bye" and I hang up the phone. I go to my bed and lay under the covers and decide that sleep will help me. And soon I drift into sleep.

**Gaara's P.O.V **

I did not sleep last night. I never sleep. I look at the clock next to me. 06:15. I should probably get up and ready for the day. As I get up I feel a sharp pain on my upper torso, a reminder of what happened last night. Father will beat me whenever he has a chance, but I do not show any pain. I do not care. I can't leave. I'm only allowed to leave when I'm 21. But I think this law is stupid. My father only keeps me around so that he can have someone to blame everything on. I get up and turn on the shower. I strip down and look at my chest. A big bruise made itself a home on my chest. I step into the shower and let the water run down my body. It soothes me. I wash my self slowly and wash my hair. When I'm done rinsing myself off I turn the water off and reach for my towel. I wrap the towel around my waist and exit the shower. As I step out I find my brother, Kankuro, brushing his teeth by the basin.

"Jeez bro, you take forever in the shower!" he says and then he spots the bruise on my chest. "You can't let him beat you like this" I just look at my brother. There was a point where he and my sister, Temari, used to hate me. But over the years they opened their eyes and started to notice how much I was suffering. "Father will stop his arrogance, his eyes will open one day." I always tell my father this every time he beats me and says stuff like me being a murderer. That is all I say to my brother as I go to brush my teeth. My mood changes and my brother decide that it would be best to just end the conversation at that as he steps into the shower. When I'm done I walk down to the kitchen to find my sister, fully clothed, to find her making breakfast in a dark purple gown with a towel over her head. She must've just had a shower. She and dad have their own bathrooms whereas I and Kankuro share one. She is the oldest between us. She is 3 years older than me and one year older than Kankuro. Kankuro is two years older than me. "Morning Gaara" my sister greets just nod my head at her. "I made you some breakfast, a salad, since I know you won't eat what we eat." Again I nod my head and eat my salad. My sister is always nice to me. She puts a cup of black coffee next to me and I nod at her again. She knows that this is my way of saying 'thank you' to her. "dads not in the best mood so I would suggest you go to the park until later tonight." she tells me. "Okay" I tell her and finish my meal just as Kankuro comes in and greets my sister. I clean up my dishes and leave to go to the park but not before I take my phone with me. I get to the park and notice that it's already 08:27. I always take my time to eat and to shower. I do things slowly. But it takes 10 minutes to get to the park but I walk at a slow pace which makes me get there 10 minutes late.

I go and sit by my usual spot. This park is always deserted, that is why I like this park. I hear a swing in the background and look to find the same blonde boy from yesterday on the swing, he looks up and eye contact is made. We stare at each other before he breaks out in a grin, and comes running to sit next to me. "Hey" he says, I just look at my hands and ignore the boy. I didn't bring a book with me today, so I won't have anything to distract me.

**Naruto's P.O.V **

I had a feeling that the red head was going to be here today. I wanted to ask if he wants to hang out today. I just look at the boy. He looks bored so why not hang out? "Wanna hang by my place? I'm sure your as bored as hell and that you don't want to go to your house or else you wouldn't be here, why not come to my house?" he just looks at me and he hesitates at first but then he just replies "okay". I instantly brighten. "Awesome! We're gonna have so much fun!" again the boy just looks at me. But he gets up and I follow suit. I hear a mumbled out "annoying blondes" but I do not let it faze me.

We walk up to the cream house. And it is at this point that I actually notice what Gaara is wearing. His red locks are all messy but I guess he can't tame them; I have the exact same problem. He has dark grey skin tight pants and a maroon muscle shirt on. I notice that he is thin but not too thin, you can see some lenient muscles on him. He was wearing maroon sneakers as well. His eyes look over at me and I give him a smile. His face holds no emotion.

We walk up my steps leading to the door and we enter the house as we enter Jiraiya stops in the middle of the passage that leads to his and Tsunade's room. "Naruto, who is your friend?" He asks coming forward to us. He looks at Gaara and gives the boy a smile. "This is Gaara; I met him yesterday in the park." I tell the old pervert. "Ah yes, the boy you kept on talking about this morning." I blush a little at this but will the blush to go away. "So tell me boy, how old are you?" Gaara hesitates "16". "Anyway why don't you two go up to Naru-chan's room?" Jiraiya mocks "I'm not a girl!" I shout. The old pervert just walks back down to his room and closes the door.

"Come Gaara" I tell the boy and we walk up the stairs that lead to my room. I enter my room with the red head and he looks over my room. My room is clean. I have learned my lesson for not cleaning my room. I shiver at the memory

_**Flash back**_

_It was a cold day. The wind was blowing furiously outside. Naruto decides to get out of bed. He looks around his room. "So messy" he muses to himself. He goes out the room to get himself a cup ramen. But as he walks back into his room he slips on something and falls backwards. The hot ramen spills all over him and he jumps up and runs to the bathroom only to slip again and this time fall on his face. Naruto succeeds in getting to the bathroom, after four more falls on the face, and jumps in a cold shower to cool the burn. This was the day that Naruto decided that he would clean his room. Only so that he can never spill his beloved ramen again_

_**Flash backend**_

Yes it was a sad story to him at least. Gaara takes a seat on the bed. And I decide to sit next to him. "What school are you in?" I ask the boy cheerfully. "Konoha high" he tells me in a monotone voice. I brighten as I realize that we are in the same school. "I'm going there as well. I moved here from Suna but I lived here when I was small. I moved out of Konoha three years ago. But we moved back this year because I started missing my old friends." I tell the boy. He looks at me and something flashes within his eye that I don't recognize. "I was born in Suna. I moved here about the time you left probably." He answers. "Well that would also explain why I actual didn't see you in Suna." I tell the boy.

We spent the rest of the day talking, well me talking and him listening, I think. Baa-Chan asked Gaara if he wanted to stay for dinner he hesitated at first but then he just nodded. So right now we are all sitting by the dining table and eating ramen, my favourite. A comfortable silence has fallen between everybody until I break it of course. "So Baa-Chan how was your trip?" I ask the old woman. "It was…very relaxing" she says for lack of better words. "Naruto, school starts in a week. You do know this. Will you and Gaara be walking together?" my granddad asks me. I look over at Gaara and he just shrugs. "I'm not dumb; I know school starts next week. And I don't know if Gaara wants to walk or not" I say "I do not mind" Gaara whispers. I was the only one who heard this but I smile at the boy anyway. When we are done eating I walk Gaara up to his front door. The boy turns to me looking somewhat uncomfortable "uhm, bye" he tells me I wave "bye Gaara!" and with that I run off.

**Gaara's P.O.V **

I watch the boy go up to his house. I open the door and step inside. As I walk into the passage I'm shoved harshly into the wall and a punch makes itself known in my face. "Where the fuck were you!" my father roars. I look up at him, face blank. "At a friend's house." My father gives me a look of in-difference. "well next time ask permission to go somewhere!" I just nod at my father. He doesn't care if I ask he just wanted a punch or two for the night. I go up to my room I get ready for a shower and brush my teeth. When I've done all this I head to my room and lay on my bed. I scan the crimson walls, liking the colour. It is amazing; I was born in that colour. My hair was stained as a reminder of the life that I had taken no lives. I hear a faint knock on my door. "Enter" I mutter.

My sister enters the room. "I just came to check if you are okay." She tells me "I am fine" I mutter again. "So who was that boy." She asks me. "A boy" I retort. "Don't get cocky with me" my sister snaps. "Ooohh, Gaara got himself a toy to play with" I send a glare towards my brother. "He is not my toy to play with; I feel nothing towards the boy." I defend myself. "Well Gaara we all know you don't like girls, so you got to like this boy!" my brother exclaims. I just glare at him. "Just because I do not like girls does not mean that I like boys." I growl out, defending myself. "Besides I've only known the boy since yesterday" I tell them. "Well you know Gaara, when I met Shikamaru; I knew that he was the one for me just by looking at him. Anyway the point here is that you only knew the boy for a day and you've already been in his house, in his room I'm guessing. You warmed up to him quickly in my opinion, you should actually bring this boy over for lunch tomorrow." I look at my sister "no" I tell them. My sister just looks at me and then at Kankuro. He gives her an evil look and I know they are planning something. But I decide to leave it. They exit my room and I decide to read a book knowing that sleep won't be kind to visit me tonight.

**Temari's P.O.V **

I take Kankuro to my room, he knows that I want to plan something, but I will need his help. "so what you got for me?" he asks me. "I was thinking that you could go with Gaara tomorrow. I know that the boy will probably meet him there. So go there scare him, I have a feeling on how he will react when his scared, well it will be funny. Anyway I want you to ask the boy over for lunch. And then we are going to embarrass them." I was surprised when Kankuro just hugs me. "my sisters embracing her evil! You're a total genius though." I smile up at my brother and then chase him out my room and I go to sleep.

**Kankuro's P.O.V **

When I woke up the next morning I go to the bathroom me and my brother share. As I step in my brother steps out of the shower, in his naked glory. It's not like I haven't seen my brother naked before, I have a lot. His not proud he just doesn't care. He goes to the towel rack and ties one around his waist. "morning baby bro" I greet, he just gives me a curt nod "i'm going with you to the park today." I announce. "why" I shrug and he just leaves it to brush his teeth as I had just done. I jump into the shower and wash myself. As soon as I'm done I put clothes on and head down stairs to find my brother eating an apple. I decide that I'll have an apple too seeing as Gaara always leaves the house early. He eats his apple slowly so it gives me time to eat mine finish.

When we finish eating me and Gaara leave. We end up at the little park in 20 minutes. There by the tree sits a boy, who on closer inspection is much smaller than him and his brother. Smaller than me anyway. He wore an orange muscle shirt and had a small build; he had on black tight pants with orange convers on. He had this teal diamond around his neck as well. He had blonde hair. "hello Blondie" I shout to the boy who seemed to be in a daze. He jumps and screams like a girl but looks over at us, relief washes over his features as he recognizes Gaara. "Who are you?" he asks "Kankuro, Gaara's beloved brother." I say with my head held high "you have a brother?" he asks looking at Gaara. "we also have a sister" I tell him. Gaara just nods to say that this is true. "Awesome! I wish I had siblings." he says with a sad face "it's not fun" Gaara mumbles .

So we ended up talking the whole day to the blonde, well Gaara rarely talks, but with the way he was talking today one would consider him extremely talkative. I was about to ask the blonde to lunch but Gaara interrupts me. "do you want to come over for lunch?" he asks the boy. The boy just gives him a bright smile and the answers "sure!" I grin at my brother.

So we find ourselves walking up our front porch. We enter the house and bump into Temari. "Hi! Who is this? Is it that boy you were talking about last night?" my sister yells excited. "Tem this is Naruto, Gaara's friend." I tell her. She smiles at the blushing? Boy. And then hugs him. "I am so happy Gaara has somebody to hang out with! I thought I'd never see him with anybody! Man is I happy" as she lets the blonde go he steps further away from our crazy sister then accidently bumps into Gaara, to be more specific, Gaara's chest. He turns around to apologize with a flaming face. 'Things are working fine naturally' I think to myself and I know that my sister is thinking the same thing at this moment. I see Gaara go pink a little bit but it was not noticeable. 'Yep, he defiantly likes the blonde' I muse to myself. We all go to the dining table to eat when we are done Temari asks the blonde questions and we all talk sooner or later the blonde has to leave and we all say our goodbyes.

"Some quite blond you got there" my sister tells my brother. He just gives her a funny look and walks to the bathroom. I and my sister look at each other and then laugh. "He so likes the blonde!" she shouts "yeah and that blonde has got to like him back!" I tell her.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Tomorrows the start of school. I'm actually very excited. I hope some of the kids remember me. I was only gone for three years. I kept in touch with Sakura, but I never kept in touch with the others. I hope that some of them remember me. Okay I'm not saying that I remember all of them, only Sakura, Lee, Sasuke and Hinata. But this is because Sakura has told me about them mostly. I look at the clock above my desk. Its 07:18. I've already showered and brushed my teeth. Maybe I should get a quick snack and then head to the park.

I hop of my bed and head for the kitchen. I start to wonder what I should eat today. Hmm I think I'd like an apple, or two. But as I get down I change my mind and simply just eat a slice of toast. When I'm done I wash my hands and head for the park that I and Gaara spend our time in. it's been a week since we first met. I enjoy bothering him, although he does not answer me a lot. He answers where he feels is right to answer. Sometimes I wonder why he is so cold. His siblings seem okay.

I start walking to 'our' tree. I see that Gaara is here early today. "You are very early today." I tell the boy. He looks up at me and our gaze locks. His eyes are always so cold and emotionless. His eyes have black circles around them. He also has no eyebrows. There is a tattoo above his left eye. He looks away after a few seconds and I just sigh and sit next to him. I look at what his wearing. Black cargo pants and a white tank top his also got black boots on. I have a tank on also today but mine is of a bright orange and my legs are clad in a pair of tight denim jeans. There is also the necklace I wear with me all the time. It's a teal sapphire that was given to me as a present when I turned 12.

"So what you wanna do today?" I ask the boy. He does not answer me but I expect this from him. I have gotten used to his quietness. "Do you wanna go to the pools?" I ask him. We have a swimming pool at our house I never told him this. But I would prefer to go to a public pool. It's bigger. He shakes his head. "I can't swim" he tells me. "I can teach you" I offer. "a pool is to public for my liking" he mutters. "I have a pool, ya know?" I tell the boy. "No" he says softly while looking down at his hands. "Come on! We gotta do something. School starts tomorrow!" I exclaim. "we can go to the lake" he offers. "but you cant swim" I tell him giving him a confused look. "we don't have to swim, it is relaxing there. It is also very…astonishing at night fall." He says for lack of better words. I just nod at him. "Okay"

And we made our way to the lake. It was a wide stretch of water. Clear water. There was the sound of water flowing and birds chirping. The grass was a bright green. There were a few trees and bushes. Some gold fish were jumping in and out of the water. This truly was a relaxing place. One felt so at peace here. "wow" was all I could say as Gaara made himself comfortable under a tree. I go and sit next to him. "It sure is pretty here" I tell him all he does is a 'hn' and lays down I just look at him and then I poke him. "Gaara?" I ask "hmm, leave me I'm sleeping." He says in a low voice a just giggle at the boy. I guess he feels at peace. I lay down as well. Soon I could hear Gaara's even breathing and poked him again. He just made a soft noise but did not wake up. Soon I fall asleep as well.

**Gaara's P.O.V **

I wake up to quiet snoring and open my eyes to see the blonde next to me. It's already dark out and I look at my phone to see the time. 20:55. Great, more excuses for dad to beat me up about. I shake the blonde lightly and at first he doesn't wake but then I slap him in the face and this works. He opens his eye and rubs his cheek. "wha- what was that for?" he yells "It is late. We need to go" he looks at me "didn't have to slap me!" he yells but gets up nonetheless. We walk back to the park. We pass the park and head up to the street we live in. Naruto keeps mumbling something about stuck up red heads. I ignore him and focus on getting home as soon as I see my house I feel like going anywhere but there. Naruto must have noticed my unwillingness to go home as his face scrunched up in worry. "What's wrong?" he asks. I just ignore him and walk up my porch.

I open the front door and I am surprised that I haven't been shoved into a wall yet. I walk into the living room to find my dad sitting on the couch, newspaper in hand. He looks up as I enter. "Oh it's just you Gaara." He says with a…smile. That smile seemed so evil to me and I looked at my father confused. "Gaara please go call your siblings" he asks me. "You better come down with them" he tells me, sounding very calm. I have a confused look on my face as I don't know why my father is being nice. I knock on Kankuro's door, when I hear him shuffling I open the door. "What is it?" he asks sounding concerned. "Follow" I ordered. He rolls his eyes at me but follows anyway. Temari's room was open and we can see her on her bed. As she looks up I call for her to follow. She complies and we head down stairs.

Our father tells us to sit on the couch. Temari and Kankuro sit on one of the two seaters together while I sit on a one seater. "I have opened my eyes" my father says, shocking all of us. "w-what?" I stutter. "I said I have opened my eyes. I have come to realize that my doings to you Gaara was wrong. And I do not blame you for your mother's death anymore. Or your uncles at that fact. Your mother was already too weak and she knew the consequences of having you but, she did it because she loved you. Your uncle went mad after she died, but I believe he did not hate you. He was the one that attacked you and you defended yourself. I know you can't forgive me as I have done plenty of wrong to you." My father had tears streaking his cheeks. My eyes were burning but I refused to cry. I felt a pang in my chest. I didn't understand this why would he do this? Why!? I scream in my head. "w-why" I question. "because you are my son. And I love all my children" he tells me with a sincere look. "d-dad? " I hear my sister call out. She was crying as well and as I look at Kankuro I noticed he had red eyes and wet cheeks. And I broke down. I started crying. My sister was going to rush to my side but she stopped as my dad lifted his hand. He slowly walked to me and pulled me into an embrace. "I am sorry son that I have never been much of a father to you. I really am. I know I can't make up for all those years that I have been absent in your life but there is always new memories to make. I do not wish for you to accept my apology. "by now I had accepted the embrace and I was crying on my father's shoulders. He started petting my head and I felt so drained. My crying stopped and I looked up into my father's eyes. "thank you" and with that my dad let me go and I got up. I tried to stand but my legs gave in. my father caught me and called Kankuro to help. Kankuro helps me steady myself and helps me to the bathroom. He leaves and I clean myself up. When I'm done I look into the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot still. I brushed my teeth and exited wobbly. When I get back to my room I see my father on my bed with a envelope and a small box. "this is from your mother" and with that he gives me the gift and walks out. I stare at the letter. And then I slowly open it.

_Dear Gaara _

_I know that I will not be able to care for you in your life, but I want you to know that even on my death bed I still loved you. You are my flesh and blood and I am sorry that I have to leave this world. I know how your father gets. He would probably hold a grudge against you. He'd probably only give you this letter on his death bed or when his eyes open to the fact that it was not your fault that I died. My dear boy, when they announced that I was pregnant I was already sick at the time. I was diagnosed with cancer so my will was already weak. But my will got stronger when I was pregnant with you, I had to stay alive for you. I am sorry that I had to die but I want you to know that I died happy knowing that you were breathing._

_Your mom _

_Kurura _

I stare at the letter again. I look at the small box in my hand and open it. Inside was a small little pouch and a little bottle with string around it. It had a note attached to it.

_Home _

I open the pouch to find sand. White sand. I opened the bottle top and threw some sand in it. I closed it and put it around my neck. I then went over to my bed and for once willingly fell asleep.

**Naruto's P.O.V **

I knock on the door to Gaara's house. I told him that I would be walking with him to school. The door opens and reveals a tall man with dark brown, almost red hair. He had black eyes and a pale face. "yes?" he says in a deep voice. "Uhm…is Gaara still home?" I ask not sure what to say. This must be his father. He opens the door and invites me in. "You must be his new friend, I am his father." He tells me. I smile and respond " I am Naruto" he returns the smile and tells me to wait here. Moment later he comes back with Gaara. Gaara walks past me and I say goodbye to his father. I walk up to Gaara "morning panda boy" I tease. "hn, fishcake" he says in a soft voice. "say why do you have black around your eyes? Is it make up?" I ask "no, I was born my eyes like this" he tells me. I look at him with surprise. "That's so cool!" I shout. The rest of the walk I was talking nonstop. We arrived by the school and went to fetch our schedules. I took Gaara's schedule to see what we have together.

"Home with Kakashi-sensei , maths with Iruka, physED with gai, English with Jiraiya, lunch, then science with orichimaru and then art with sasori. You only have three classes with me. English, maths and science." I tell Gaara. I remember Iruka-sensei. But I didn't know that he taught high school now. Small world. We Head up to homeroom to find not that much children inside the classroom.

We head to sit at the back. There are three seats at the back. The one by the right corner is being occupied by a girl with long red hair. Her face is on her arms but when she lifts her head I'm met with icy green orbs. A cold stare. She examines me with her eyes and then she smiles and her eyes warm up. "Hey newbie!" She yells. "hi" I say with equal enthusiasm "My names Keiko! What's yours newbie?" she asks. "Naruto" I say as me and Gaara take our seats me in the middle. "Hello Gaara" she says and looks at him. He ignores her of course. This does not bother her though and she starts asking me questions." So where you from?" she asks "I am from here but I moved to Suna and then back here." I tell her. "Really? I was born in Suna as well but I moved to Konoha when I was 12. Me and Gaara were in the same school as well." My eyes widen at this "of course he was always the one to ignore" she says with a laugh "he does tend to ignore" I tell her. "Are you his friend?" she asks me. "in a way yes" I tell her "wel-" her sentence was cut short by a scream. "Naruto?! Om my globb!" a girl with bubble-gum pink hair shouts and runs up to me and hugs me. "ah,.. Sakura…Chan, nice to… see.. you …too but…your…suffocating me!" I shout at her. She lets go of me. "ha, when we were small you'd jump at the chance for me to hug you to death. I guess you really have changed Naru-chan." She teases. "What is up with people calling me a girl!" I shout. "Because you look like one, dobe." I smooth voice speaks and I didn't need to look at the person who spoke to know who it was. "Teme" I growl. Look behind me to see the teme and Hinata in his arms. "hi" I say to them. And notice the class was getting filled with more children. I start a conversation with my long lost friends and then I realize something. I'm ignoring Gaara. I look back at him and he seems to be bored. I was about to talk to him when I'm pounced on my someone. "Kiba! How many times do I have to tell you that people are not food! Wait until I tell your mother tonight!" I hear Keiko yell. With this the boy gets off and stands in front of me. I gasp "Kiba?" me and him were best of friends when we were small. "you look different man. Still smell the same." Kiba then sniffs me. "And you're still sniffing people, you know if I didn't know you I'd say that you were a dog." I joke with him. He hits me on the back "good to have you back!" and he grins down at me then a hear a bell go off and all of them say goodbye. The teacher only appears 10 minutes after the bell rings. "Sorry class that I'm late, there was this old lady…"he trails off "as if, we all know that you were with Iruka-sensei" Kiba teases the man. "Moving on… we have a new student today, welcome him into the class will you. Naruto stand up" and I oblige. When that was done I sit back down and bother Gaara. People look at me strangely but I just excuse their stares. I send Gaara a note.

_Are Kakashi and Iruka-sensei going out? _ My letter is replied shortly

_**I don't know**__._ The writing was so neat. So weird. But I suppose my writing was neat as well but Gaara's was more neat. I send him a reply to his reply.

_Wanna go to ichiruka-ramen after school with me?_

_**No**_

_Why not?_

_**Because we'd probably have homework.**_

_Then let's go to my house._

_**No **_

_Your house? _

_**No…**_

_The park? _

_**Are you going to leave me alone?**_

_Nope _I hear Gaara sigh

_**Fine we can go to my house.**_

_Yay! _

The bell rings signalling us to our next class. "Naru, what do you have now?" I turn to Keiko. "Maths with Iruka, you?" I ask her. "Looks like we are in the same class! And you Gaara?" she turns to said boy getting up. I answer for her "yeah his got the next class with us." I tell her. We get up and go to our next class. The teacher was already there and luckily when the class started he didn't introduce me. Iruka-sensei used to teach us when we were small; I see he wants to teach us when we're big as well.

The rest of the day held no excitement. I did find out a little more about Keiko. She is Kiba's cousin. She has a pet fox. Her favourite colour is green and black. She likes salted tongue, whatever that is. Right now I am currently walking next to Gaara to his house. "Ne Gaara" I call out to the redhead. "Hn" he grunts. "What is salted tongue?" I ask. A little curious about it. "You lived in Suna how do you not know what it is?" he asks me. I look at him stupidly. 'Is it a Suna thing then? I've never heard of it' I think. "No, I've never heard of it." I mumble. "It's a lizard's tongue that is slightly salted. It is cooked mind you." He says in a monotone voice. I look at him disgusted. "Eww! That's disgusting! My words what do people eat these days? How can Keiko like that? Eww" I rant. "It's a Suna delicacy; they make it in Konoha as well. Personally it is one of my favourites." The boy says simply. I start a rant about how I rather prefer Ramen over any food.

**Gaara's P.O.V **

This blonde is really annoying. I don't know why he keeps on pestering me with his presence. One would think that I would be happy now that my dad has actually apologized to me. I don't know if I can forgive him fully yet but I don't think I can hate him any longer. That letter from mom-Kurura-really made me rethink dads actions towards me. But as I said I don't think I can fully forgive him. At least not yet.

Me and Naruto make our way to my door. I pull a pair of keys from my pocket and open the door. Naruto and I take our shoes off and head inside. When inside we stumble into my Dad. "Afternoon Gaara, I see you've brought a friend home. Nice to see you interacting with others. Boy I didn't quite catch your name?" My dad speaks adding a question like sentence at the end. "Naruto, sir" Naruto says giving my dad a nervous smile. "Nice to meet you boy." My dad gives him a smile. "So how were school today boys?" He asks. "Hn" I grunt, my father just looks at Naruto expecting answers. "Today was quite fun actually. I got Gaara in three of my classes." The blonde makes small talk with my Dad. "That's good. The boy should have a friend in one or two of his classes." My dad says. "How was your day?" This time my dad is shocked. Me asking him that is really not like me. But I suppose last night is what changed mine and my father's relationship.

"My it was quite boring. There's nothing to do at home and I only start work again next week Tuesday." He mumbles.

Me and Naruto head up to my room and do our homework. It was really funny how the Science teacher put me and Naruto together as lab partners for the next semester. Teachers can be cruel sometimes. We didn't really get homework. Maybe something in Maths but that was basically it. "You know for a second I thought you guys didn't have a dad." I hear Naruto speak. "Cuz you know I hadn't really seen him, unless you count this morning but that was like 2 seconds" he ends lamely.

"Hn" I do my usual grunt. I feel that I have spoken enough today. "Hmm, well I guess I need to get going." The blonde murmurs... I get up and walk out my room. The blonde follows and I lead him to the front door. "Bye gaa-chan" he says with a grin. I scowl at him not liking being called a girl. He just gives me one last grin then runs off to his house.

I head back into the house. my name is called and I go to the place I thought the voice came from. Walk into the kitchen with slow steps.

* * *

oh my globb! this is my first story!(i tried to write others but i failed miserably) please guys tell me what you think. i think i made Gaara a little OC but who cares? tell me if i should continue or if i should just take it down...thanks

Emokitty


	2. Chapter 2

**well so far this story only got a few views...this is a short chapter so whoever does read this story im sorry...i forgot to put a disclaimer on this story..hehe* i'll do one now**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing...except for my own characters of course :) but i dont own Naruto or any of the characters in naruto...**

**enjoy :) oh and please review and stuff**

Sinful Love

Chapter 2: confusion

**Gaara's POV**

I walk into the kitchen with slow steps. I see Temari and Kankuro sitting by the kitchen table. "S'up baby bro?" Kankuro says rather nervously. I lift a none existent brow at him. "What's wrong?" I ask monotonously, not really showing any sign of concern. "Nothing..." Kankuro says. An awkward silence follows after that and I just stand where I am. I hear soft talking coming from my dad's study. I strain my ears so that I can hear who it is that he is talking to. I give up and ask my siblings. "Who's here?" I ask, voice demanding. Temari and Kankuro flash me nervous grins before Temari speaks up. "Dad has a friend over…a woman friend.." my sister says with a little nervousness. "Is that it? Why are you guys so nervous?" I ask. It's not as if I care if my father has a women friend over or not. He may do what he wants. "Gaara… We think that they may be together. They looked pretty close when she stopped by." Kankuro says. "So?" Kankuro and Temari look at me weirdly. "You don't worry if our father is with another woman?" Temari asks me. I shake my head. "No, our father has the right to be with who he wants. Nothing can stand in the way of love…or whatever it is they are." I say in a blank voice. My face held no emotion what so ever. "You speak as if you've had experience. Who is she?" my brother teases. "Or _He_" he adds quickly. I send him a cold glare. "There is no one" I say childishly. "There's Naruto" Temari says with a grin. "Don't be ridiculous, we are friends. Nothing more." I mumble. "What cha want for supper?" Temari asks, changing the subject. She and Kankuro have a argument on what to eat.

In the end my father decided to show up with his 'friend' and said he will order us pizza. Kankuro jumped at the offer. Temari just groaned and looked at the women. I followed her gaze. The woman was quite short. She had long ash blonde hair and red eyes. I thought the eyes to be weird. Not too curvy but had some curves. She introduced herself as Arata Bito. Father had not explained to us about what it is that she is doing here. Anyway she had left after introducing herself. That left us four to spend, in my opinion, unneeded time together. As most people know I am not social. I just dislike the human race. Of course some I make exceptions for, namely Naruto, Kankuro and Temari. I still have to get used to the idea of my father being friendly towards me. It's a hard thing to cope with. You live with a guy that beats you up whenever he can and then he suddenly asks for forgiveness, telling you that what he has done was wrong. It will take time for me to get used to our new relationship.

I decide to skip dinner, not really hungry, and head up to my room. I put on some music and sit by my desk. I look for a book to read. Once I find one I take a seat on my bed. I read for a hour or so and then get up to do my usual shower routine. After I brush my teeth I head up to my sisters room. I don't need to knock as her door is always open. "Temari" I call out. She looks up from what she was doing. "Yes?" she asks me. "I'm going out for a bit." I tell her. "Tell dad first." I nod my head and walk to my father's room. I knock and hear a quiet "come in". I do just what the voice said. I enter my dad's room, noticing the plain red walls and white bed sheets. My father looks up at me with a raised brow. "What is it?" he asks. "I'm going out for a bit. If it's okay with you..." I tell him. He nods his head. "Don't stay out too late. "he mumbles I nod my head and leave his room. I head for the front door. I hear SpongeBob playing on the T.V, my only guess was that Kankuro was watching it, as I walked pass the lounge. I exit the house and sit on the porch. A car drives pass the, the bright lights flashing in my eyes for a second. I sigh and get up, only noticing that the air was chilly then. I walk pass my house and head for the park. Luckily the park had lights or else I would be tripping over rocks and other stuff. I sit down by my usual spot and look up into the sky. The sky had no stars, only the moon was up. I stay there just looking up into the sky wondering what my purpose of life really was. I used to think that my purpose in life was to live for myself, then my siblings changed and I lived for me and them. Now my father has opened his eyes. Do I live for him as well? It was all confusing. Do I even want to live for him? He treated me like the trash you see on the sidewalks of some streets for the pass sixteen years, and now he opens his eyes. It's hard to forgive. But should I forgive him? What if he starts his old ways again? I cannot trust him…I was so confused.

**Naruto's POV**

Morning rolls by and soon I find myself in front of Gaara's door. This time when I knock the door is opened by Gaara himself. I smile up at him, he as usual gives me a blank look. "Morning!" I shout at him. His brothers head pops up behind him. "Why are you so loud in the morning?" he asks me. I blush a little, embarrassed. "Sorry" I mumble looking down, trying to hide my light blush. "So… can I walk with you guys?" I hear Kankuro ask. I lift my head and look up at him. "you go to Konoha High? Why didn't you walk with us yesterday?" I ask curiously. "I skipped school yesterday, don't like the first day. And yes I go to the same school as you guys. But this is my last year." He says with a bored look. I nod at him. Kankuro leaves to get his bag and leaves me alone with Gaara. He was looking at me with a bored look. I smile at him and he looks away, glaring at nothing. Kankuro eventually shows up and we leave for school.

When we get there Kankuro goes his separate way and me and Gaara head up to our class. The bell would ring in a half hour. As we enter the class I look around to see who all is in the class. When I look at the back I see Keiko at her desk, moving a pencil on a sheet of paper. "Morning Keiko-Chan." I say as I sit down at my desk. The red headed girl lifts her head and when she sees me she smiles. "Morning Naru-chan." She teases. I glare at her for calling me a girl and look at the door when I hear it open. I see raven and pink hair. My only guess was that it was Sasuke and Sakura. And sure enough it was. They look at me and call me over. I do as they say and head up to them. They had looks of concern lacing their features. "Hi…" I greet nervously. Sakura looks at me. "Naru, we were observing you yesterday. We noticed you talking to the weirdo." The pinkette says. "Who's the weirdo?" I ask confused. Who are they talking about? "Gaara. We don't think you should hang out with him. We have heard so many rumours about the kid. Stay away from him. You don't want to be with an outcast. And plus his kind of scary looking" Sakura says as she sits down. I looked at her weirdly then head to my desk. Gaara looks at me but I ignore him.

What was Sakura talking about? How could they say that? His not a weirdo, I mean he is quiet and doesn't communicate if not needed. But his not weird. I look over at him to see him doing nothing. I turn my attention to the other red head beside me. She was still drawing, I think. "Keiko what are you doing?" I ask curious as to what she was doing. She looks up from what she was doing and I look at the page to see that she was indeed drawing. On the page was a drawing of a women and a fox. The woman had long hair. She looked like Keiko just more older and matured features. "Is that your mom?" I ask. She nods her head at me. "Wow you look just like her. Man the fox is cute too." I say with a smile. "I do resemble my mom. But you see she does not have my hair color. I'm the only one in my family that actually has this hair color. And my eyes… my family normally have Brown eyes and brown hair. I guess I'm the odd one." She says with a giggle. I laugh at her. "No you're no odd you just stand out." I tease her. She just giggles again. I look down into my hands and start thinking again. What Sakura said was bothering me. Was she lying? No that isn't it; she would never lie to me. And she seemed to be really concerned. Damn…what am I supposed to do now? I honestly am confused about what she had told me. How can they not like Gaara? They probably didn't even know him… they can't just judge people by their appearances…

Those were my thoughts for most of the day. Right now was the last class. Art with Sasori-Sensei. In this class we were unfortunately assigned seats. But fortunately for me, Keiko was in this class, and she was assigned next to me, me being in the middle and her on the left, then there was this guy Deidara on my left. In front of me sat Sakura and on her right was the lazy ass Shikamaru, on her left was a guy I didn't really know except for his name, which was Sai. I had gotten to know Deidara yesterday and he was an interesting character to me. He had blonde hair and blue eyes just like me. But on first sight one would think he was a girl, I know I did. Keiko was annoyed at his constant rambles about how art is fleeting and something about it being like an explosion, its beauty doesn't last long, and such. She also got annoyed with his speech impediment. He would say 'un' all the time. All though Keiko also has a habit of saying 'hmm' in most of her sentences.

Today we were to just do a sketch. I decide to just draw whatever comes to mind. And that was pale blue eyes surrounded by black. When I finished Keiko looked at the drawing. "Is that Gaara's eyes?" she asks me. I look at her and blush lightly. Why am I blushing? I nod my head. "Why'd you draw the brats eyes? Un" Deidara's voice speaks up. "I like his eyes. They are just…pretty" I say blushing. "Aww, does Naru-chan like Gaa-Kun?" Keiko asks. My eyes go wide and I blush more. "N-no!" I shout at her. "Then why are you blushing? Un" Deidara pipes up. I look forward ignoring both of them. I look forward to see that Sai kid looking at me. I smile at him but he still looks at me. I start to feel awkward and speak up. "What, do I have something on my face?" you ask lifting your hand. The boy shakes his head. He then gives me a fake smile and speaks. "No I was just trying to think of a nick name for you." He says with that fake smile. I look at him confused. "Uhm…okay..." his smile stays in place and he speaks again. "I have finally come up with one." I look at him curiously I smile at him and ask him what he came up with. "Dickless" he says. My mouth goes agape and I stare at him with shock and anger. He just insulted me! "What?!" I shout softly at him earning Sakura's attention. "Naruto, keep it down" she scolds me. "Hello ugly" Sai says to Sakura. She growls and curses at the pale boy. I turn my head back to see Deidara and Keiko holding their laughter in. I pout at them and they giggle. "Oi don't worry Naruto he gives everybody nicknames. Mines Barbie and Keiko's is fiery, Un" Deidara speaks. I look at him and laugh at what he was called.

I went home that day pissed at that stupid Sai and still upset about what Sakura had told me. I had ignored Gaara the whole day and even on our way home I didn't speak to him. His brother was with us as well but I stayed quiet. So right now I was on my bed and thinking about all that happened that day. All in all I was just really confused…


	3. Chapter 3

_Hehe* another update…three times in a row? I must be crazy…I doubt people even like this story…it would be nice if you could review and tell me if it's okay or not… anyway heres chapter three…I probably wont update until I get one review…or not._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters…if I did…well theres a lot of things that I would make happen…**

**Chapter Three: twitches and almost smiles.**

**Gaara's POV**

Naruto had been acting weird today, he would ignore me. And the times that we were together he'd stay silent. As much as I like silence, its weird coming from him though. I look out of my window and into the house next door. I realized a few days after I met Naruto that our bedrooms were literally across from each other. One could see what the other was doing, but only if they were by their own window. I see the curtains open and a flash of blonde hair. Naruto has his head on his hands and was looking at nothing really. He was probably thinking. I go up to my window and his eyes lock with mine for a second. He then slowly backs away from his window and closes his curtains. Why did he do that? Does he not want to be my friend anymore? That thought made my heart clench in my chest. I ignore it though. What is wrong with him? He was all happy this morning before he spoke to Uchiha and Haruno. And that's when I realized that it was probably their fault he was like this. Those two never liked me. When we were in eighth grade the Uchiha and I had gotten into a fight. The fight was a silly thing anyway so I don't know why they still hold grudges. But they could have actually told Naruto about some of the rumors that have been spread around the school. Some of those rumors are, technically speaking, true. I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't even hear the soft knock on my door. A louder knock is what got me out of my thinking's...I sigh then close my window and curtains and sit on the bed. I mutter out a 'come in' and then the door is opened. I look up and I was shocked, although I don't show it on my face, at who opened the door. Naruto stood there awkwardly with his one arm rubbing the other. "Hi" he mumbles out. "What are you doing here?" I ask him. He looks at me and then sighs. "I came to apologize for today, something that Sakura and Sasuke said today kept on bothering me." He says apologetically." What did they say?" I ask. "Nothing really, just that I should stay away from you...and stuff about rumors. But I'm not going to listen to them. They judge too quickly. I bet they didn't even know you properly to judge you." Yes they did. I don't tell him this because than he will want to know how and I don't think I should tell him that I got into a fist fight with one of his male friends.

"What rumors?" I ask instead. "They didn't tell me anything...only saying that there were rumors and that I should stay away from you because you are a weirdo. I mean I know you don't talk to people unless you think it's needed. And yeah you probably don't like being near people as well. Damn sometimes you can be scary but sometimes you can be kind...I don't think you're a weirdo...maybe they're the weirdo's" Naruto says with a chuckle at the end of his sentence. I look at him and his face hold sincerity. "Thank you" I whisper. Naruto looks shocked for a second but then he grins and sits on the bed from his standing position. "Do you know that Sai guy in our grade?" He asks me. Sai yes I do know him. I stay away from him though, as he is annoying. "Yes" I mumble to the blonde. "Yeah I have him in art class. He doesn't sit next to me. So anyway today in class he was looking at me weirdly, I asked if I had something on my face and he said no." Naruto says. "And then he says he was trying to think of a nickname for me, so I asked him what and you know what he said?" Naruto asks with a little anger and annoyance in his voice. "What he say?" A voice calls out from behind us Naruto turns his head to see my brother standing by the door, looking at us with interest. "Dickless" and my brother burst out laughing. I feel my lips twitch at the nickname he was given. My brother stops laughing when he sees this and I look at him. "What?" I ask. I feel Naruto's eyes on me as well. "You just...you almost smiled!" Kankuro says pointing his finger at me. "Yeah Gaara I haven't known you for that long, but it's the first time I see you do that..." Naruto mumbles. "Temari!" Kankuro shouts, Naruto looks at him with confusion and I sigh knowing what's going to happen. Running feet is heard and then my sister bolts through the door, looking panicked. "What? Who's dead?!" She shouts looking around to make sure everything was fine. She sighs in relief and then asks what the problem was. "Our baby brother almost smiled!" Kankuro shrieks. Temari looks at him in disbelief and Naruto still looks confused. "Why is it such a big deal?" The confused blonde asks. Temari decides to answer his question. "Because Naru-Chan, Gaara does not smile, he almost did now so it's a big deal. Why'd he almost smile anyway?" She asks at the end. "Naruto got him to smile/almost smile, whatever, by telling him his nickname he got from that Sai kid" Temari looks surprised at first then smiles. "What name you get?" she asks curiously. "Dickless" Kankuro blurts out laughing all over again. Naruto blushes then pouts, folding his arms on his chest. Temari starts laughing as well. "You guys are mean" the blonde boy says with a huff. "Anyway I gotta go, I said I'd only be out for five minutes and I've been out longer. So bye" he says and then bolts out of the room.

**Naruto's POV **

I ran back to my house and head for the kitchen. I make me a snack and then head back to my room. I hear my phone beep as I enter and go to see what it was. _One new message_ popped up from on the screen and I went into it. '_Naru-chan, it's me Deidara. Un. You and Gaara should meet me in room 28 tomorrow, yeah. You can bring Keiko if you like.' _I re-read the message again before replying '_**sure**_' I send Keiko a message saying that she must meet us at room 28 tomorrow. Room 28 is the art room. I wonder what Deidara wants us to do there.

After supper I do my nightly routine and then I head back up to my room and do some homework. When I eventually finish my homework I put the lights off and go to sleep.

The next morning I wake up from, in my opinion, a nightmare. Some would think I am childish but it was scary. Some random dude was trying to steal my Ramen. In the end I woke up just before I put a spoonful of the ramen in my mouth. That dream had left me hungry. I had breakfast and then got ready for school. I hear a knock on the door and then it's opened. I hear voices in the living room and go down, school back in hand, stairs. In the living room was Gaara and his brother Kankuro. Kankuro had a look of boredom were as Gaara had a look of blankness. I grin up at both of them. "Morning" I say quietly. They nod their heads and then we leave for school. When we get to school me and Gaara head up to the art room to find Deidara and Keiko arguing about something. "Art is fleeting! Un. It's like an explosion-" "your face is an explosion" Deidara was cut off by Keiko's snide comment. "hey guys" I call out trying to get their attention. They both look at me and Keiko seems relieved to see us. "Hey naru-chan, Gaa-kun" she greets. I ignore her calling me a girl. "so why'd you tell us to come up here?" I ask curious as to why he wanted us here. "oh just because from now on we are all friends .un" "who says we want to be friends with you?" Keiko snaps at him. "Come on Keiko you two will warm up to each other." I say with a grin. "Hey Gaara. un" Deidara greet, having forgotten to greet him earlier. Gaara nods his head at the boy in acknowledgement. Keiko suddenly smirks and goes to the back of the class room to pull out one of the children's sketches. She comes back and her smirk looks evil suddenly. I then see her pull two more pictures out and set them on the desk. You couldn't see the actual pictures as they were turned around. Keiko looks at Deidara and he smirks as well, getting what's going on. I look at them both confused. "Gaara pick a page." Gaara looks at them weirdly but picks a page anyway. Deidara grabs the page before he could even look at its content. He shows the page to Keiko and she grins. They then turn over the other two pages and I and Gaara look at them. One was of a fox and wolf. The wolf was on a high mountain looking down at the fox. The second was of an explosion. Keiko identified hers as the fox and wolf and Deidara claimed his to be the other. "Then whose drawing is that?" I ask curiously. They grin and look at Gaara ignoring me. "Gaara it is fate that told you to pick this page. Un" Deidara speaks up. Keiko then hands the page over to Gaara and he looks at it. His eyes go wide for a split second and I peer over his shoulder to look at the picture. I gasp in shock and my eyes go wide. I feel my cheeks heat up and make a grab for the picture. Gaara stops me from grabbing the page though and holds his hand up high. Him being taller than me, I was not able to get it out of his hands. "Who drew this?" he asks curiously. Who wouldn't be curious? "Naruto did, un" Deidara tells him. Gaara looks at me confused as to why I drew that. "Naruto, why did you draw my eyes?" he asks the confused look still on his face. I look away from him and blush as I reply to his question. "Because I thought they were…pretty." I mumble. The room goes quiet for a minute and I look up into shocked pale green/blue orbs. "You know, when you refer to something/ someone as pretty it usually means you like that thing or that person. And you seem to like Gaara's eyes…hmm what else do you like about him?" Keiko says slyly. I glare at her and answer. "I ONLY like his eyes. Che, what about you? You probably like Dei, with all your fighting and stuff." I snap turning the tables onto her. She blushes and looks away. An awkward silence follows that and then the bell rings. We say our goodbyes to Deidara and leave for homeroom. We take our seats at the back of the class and ignore each other throughout the class. By lunch we ignored the whole thing and acted normal. After break me and Gaara head to our science lab class. Deidara has this class with me as well. Our seating is different though. This lab only has two rows of tables; each one can seat two learners. I and Gaara are in the front whereas Deidara is in the back. His lab partner is some guy named Tobi. The real hyperactive kid that always hides his face with something. Deidara is constantly threatening to blow his head up. They usually get into trouble by our teacher, Orochimaru-sensei.

The day ended and I find myself walking home with Gaara, his brother went to go and do something or another. A silence fell over us as we walked home. "It was good" I hear Gaara speak up. I look at him confused "What was good?" I ask still confused. "The picture you drew…it was good." He says softly. I grin at him "nah it wasn't that good…I'm no artist" I deny he looks up at me and I smile softly at him, his lips twitch up into an almost smile. That day when I got home I sketched his almost smile…

_Please review… really wanna know what, whoever does read this story, think about this fic…_

_EmoKitty_


	4. Chapter 4

_Another chapter! Only because I got a view reviews...this chap is probably short...but alas, its a chapter! Please guys review, they make me happy and willing to write more! You guys should probably tell me about what you want to possibly happen or something that I should add in this story...anway enjoy_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for this plot..**

**Sinful Love**

**Chapter 4 : sleep over s with delectable views**

**Time skip ahead…**

**Two months later**

**No one's POV**

Gaara's and Naruto's friendship grows stronger. In the past two months they had gotten closer. Naruto still hasn't gotten Gaara to smile though. There were a few twitches but that was on rare occasions. The two boys had been visiting more regularly, this week would be the first time that Gaara would stay over for the night by Naruto's house. Naruto had been begging Gaara for the past week and he had finally agreed. They were currently walking over to Gaara's house to get the bag he had packed in the morning.

As they enter Gaara's home, both boys head up to the red heads room. [A/N I know what some thought there…ha-ha…hamsters?] Naruto was usually over at Gaara's house and if not the latter was by his home. As they enter the neat room Gaara heads to his desk table and grabs a bag off of it. Gaara turns around to look at the blonde behind him. He then walks forward and pass the boy, said boy follows shortly. Gaara says goodbye to his siblings and then to his dad who had his 'visitor' over. Gaara had found out as to what his and Arata's relationship status was. He informed us that they were just co-workers and that he would never think of dating again.

Anyway the two boys make their way to the blonde boy's house. Upon entry both boys go to put Gaara's stuff in the guest room. Then head down to the lounge. Naruto had planned out the whole day, well what was left of it. They would play games for the rest of the afternoon and then at night they were going to watch a scary movie. Naruto had told Gaara to bring swim shorts as they were to swim the next day. Gaara wanted to protest but Naruto said that he had to learn how to swim one day. Okay current moment both boys were playing on Naruto's Xbox, some random fighting game. Of course Gaara was kicking Naruto's ass. "I demand a rematch! I wasn't ready!" The blonde shouts as Gaara killed his character. Gaara looks at the blonde with amusement in his eyes." You said that the first time I beat you as well." He says. The blonde boy pouts and looks away. " no fair, your smarter than me." he mutters and with a defeated sigh he gets up. Gaara raises a non-existent brow. "I'm going to tell Baa-Chan to make food, I'm hungry." He says as he leaves the room. Gaara mutters out a 'You're always hungry' comment and then turns off the gaming machine.

Soon a delectable scent fills the bottom part of the house. Naruto started jumping up and down at what his grandmother was making for supper. "Miso ramen!" he shouts as he sits down by the kitchen table. Jiraiya and Gaara were looking at him as if he were crazy, which in a sense he kinda was. Tsunade then fills each of their bowls with the hot food. Naruto digs in quickly and soon he was aking for seconds. By the time he had finished his first bowl Gaara had finished his first along with Tsunade. Jiraiya was on his third bowl. Naruto clutches onto his stomach. "So full…" he groans. "You know if you maybe chewed on the food instead of just slurping it all down you wouldn't have stomach aches or such a big appetite." Tsunade says with a laugh. Naruto pouts.

Later in the evening both boys do their nightly routine in separate, seeing as Naruto's house had three bathrooms. When both boys are done they head back to the lounge and get ready for their movie. It was that Conjuring movie. [A/N I know that movie is lame but it was the first thing that came to mind] Naruto made himself comfy on his side of the couch, Gaara does the same. The movie starts playing. It was at one part of the movie where Naruto was screaming like a girl at the scary looking woman on the wardrobe looking at the screen. He then looked at Gaara when he felt the boy vibrate a little. Naruto had thought that the boy had gotten scared but boy he was wrong. Gaara was chuckling. Naruto stared wide eyed at the red head next to him. The red head stops chuckling when he feels eyes on him. "What?" he asks the blonde. Said blonde snaps out of his gaze and smile at Gaara. " who knew that you chuckle?" Naruto asks with a grin. "you should do it more often. It suites you." Naruto mumbles. Gaara looks away from him and a light, very light, blush appears on his cheeks. They both continue the movie and put another one on. It was during this movie that both boys had fallen asleep. Somehow they had changed positions and were cuddling each other. Oh what a morning it will be…

**Naruto's POV**

I woke up with my head on something hard yet soft and something wrapped around my waist. My neck was paining and my only guess was that I fell asleep on the couch. I open my eyes slowly. I find that I and Gaara had somehow tangled ourselves together. I blush lightly and try to untangle myself from him. I just moved my arm and then I felt Gaara stir. I panic and try harder to get out of the situation we were in. I failed miserably though. Gaara's eyes meet mine in a glare. I look at him apologetically. "Why are you on top of me Naruto?" the red head asks me still glaring. "I don't know, we must of both fell asleep and tangled ourselves up" I mutter awkward silence follows that until Gaara speaks again. "You can get off now" Gaara says "Oh, r-right!" I stutter and try to get off of him but realize his arms are wrapped around me protectively. "Uhm…your arms are kinda wrapped around me" I say looking anywhere but at him. Gaara's arms retreat and I jump up and run to the bathroom shouting out that I'm going to take a shower.

When I've done my morning routine I go to the lounge to find Gaara sitting there with his hair a little damp. I ask him if he wants anything to eat or drink. He says that coffee would be fine. So I head to the kitchen and make him some coffee whereas I pour me some orange juice. Gaara sits in the kitchen looking out into space until I put the hot beverage in front of him. When we finish our morning 'breakfast' we both change into our swim trunks, well mine anyway. I sit outside waiting for Gaara to finally come outside. But while I wait I decide to put my feet in the clear water of our swimming pool.

I was about to get up and fetch Gaara when said boy finally steps outside. He stops just 5 steps later. I look him over. He had on a pair of my blue swim shorts on. The color was vibrant against his pale skin. I look further up at his bare chest. His skin was flawless. It looked smooth and soft. I wanted to tough it. I get confused at this but brush it aside and look at the red head. He looked uncomfortable. 'probably me staring Hehe' I then go to him and instruct him what to do. I jump in the water and demonstrate first…

Later in the afternoon we stopped swimming. Luckily Gaara put on sunscreen or else he would've been burnt badly. Gaara has to go home soon so I and he were just packing his bag. When we finished that we walk over to his house. I walk him to the door and we say our goodbyes. I walk home thinking about my reaction towards him this morning and what had happened when we woke up. 'Waking up in his arms wasn't so bad' I suddenly hear a voice in my head say. My eyes go wide as I recognize the voice as my own. I ignore the thought and walk quicker to my door. Thoughts were all bubbling up in my head and I wanted to kill myself. I started questioning my actions towards Gaara. I was confused all over again. Just as I reach the door I turn around and walk to one of my other friend's house.

As I enter the large estate I go to the familiar house I always visit. Keiko's house. I knock on the oak door and shuffling is heard behind it and then it's opened by a brunette with hazel eyes. "Hello Daichi. Is Keiko home?" I ask the boy. Daichi is Keiko's younger brother. "Yeah, in her room. Her stupid boyfriends here also." He says with a growl and side steps to let me in. I ruffle his hair at his protectiveness over his sister. Yes Keiko was and has been in a relationship with Deidara for the past month. How that started was a game that involved seven minutes in the closet. Guess they confessed there.

I head upstairs and knock on a door that had a fox carved into it. The door is opened moments by the red headed girl. She was shocked to see me outside of her room, but she smiles and hugs me. "Naruto! I though you and Gaara were having a sleep over?" she asks confused. "Yeah but he went home already." I mumble. She nods and lets me into her room. I step into the room to find Deidara sculpting something with clay. I head over to him and look at what he was sculpting. It looked to be a bird of some sort. The blonde boy looks up at me and grins "So how was your slumber party?" He teases...I decide to just be honest with them. "The first day was alright...I got Gaara to chuckle...but well...uhm...we were watching a movie last. Night and fell asleep...uhm when we woke up we were kinda...tangled together..." I say blushing...Keiko looks at me with amusement. "How'd you get that right?" Keiko asks with a grin. "I don't know...all I know is that when I woke up I was ontop of him and his arms were around me..." My blush just deepens as I explain..."Haha-i thought you would say you woke up with a bo-" Keiko slaps Deidara on the head before he could even finish his sentance. "What?! He could've! Un" the blonde boy shouts. "Unlike you I have control over that certain anotomy." I retort. He glares at me and I send him the glare back. We start laughing at each other for our stupidness. "Anyway so than we got changed to swim and I...when I saw Gaara uhm...please don't laugh guys..." I say with my head down..."No promises, un" Deidara mutters with my head still down I continue."So when Gaara came outside he was obviously not wearing a shirt...and I uhm...had these werid thoughts about...how his chest looked...yeah and then I wanted to do the most weirdest thing...hehe...I uhm...wanted to feel...his chest..." My face would probably rival Gaara's hair right now.

"Also, after I dropped him off...I heard a voice in my head say that itwasnicebeingingaarasarms." I say the last part quickly hoping they wouldn't get it but as I look up they were both smirking at me. "You know Naru-chan, we knew this would happen at some point...now you should probably think everything over...cause this is signs of attraction..." Keiko says in a orderly voice...I sigh and. Nod my head. Getting up. Deciding that sleep will do me good. With this in mind I walk back home and as I arrive I go straight to my room and sleep.

**Gaara's POV**

I lay on my bed looking at the roof. Today was a tiresome day. Naruto had tried to teach me how to swim but all that I learnt today was how to doggy paddle. Anyway while he was trying to teach me how to keep myself afloat there was points were he'd put his hands under my stomach to help keep me up. Each time he would touch my skin, I would tingle all over. It felt like electricity was pulsing through my body with each touch. I ignored those feelings anyway and I will keep ignoring them...

I hear a sudden noise downstairs and then something akin to a gunshot was heard. I jump and in a second I am down the stair. When I get there my eyes are filled with shock at the scene before me.

_Hehe* cliffhanger...I'm sorry if yous don't like cliffy's but I need to add more suspence into this story...I want you guys to try to guess what's happening... I can tell you one thing and that is that somebody gets shot...do they die? You'll have to find out! Please review, favorite and follow...they make me happy and more willing to write..._


	5. Chapter 5

_I know for a fact that you guys will like this chapter. The beginning is a bit sad…well as sad as it can get I'm changing the rating to M just to be safe. Uhm this chapter was kinda hard to write but alas I finished it…finally. Please enjoy._

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Man this is getting tiring … I mean there's a reason this sights called FANFICTION…**

**Sinful Love **

**Chapter 5**

**Gaara's POV**

_I hear a sudden noise and then something akin to a gunshot was heard. I jump and in a second I am down the stairs. When I get there my eyes are filled with shock at the scene before me._

I stare onwards. Eyes round and full of shock. I hear loud footsteps and a scream. It was Temari. Another gasp is heard but I ignore everything and focus on what my eyes are displaying. What are they displaying? My father with a bullet in his head. I stare at the red substance flowing freely from the wound and many thoughts cascade in my head. Funny how I used to be fascinated with that crimson color but now, now I feel sick looking at it. Is it because my view and opinion of him has changed? I used to want my father to die, but do I really want him to die now? No I don't, my father and I have grown closer since that day he apologized.

I hear voices, soft voices. 'Gaara!' They shout but I can't seem to focus on them, only the view before me. A slap is what brings me out of my shocked daze. My cheek feels wet and cold. My hand absent-mindedly goes up and feels my cheek that had been slapped. I feel a cold wet substance and when I bring my hand in front of my face I see red. I see blood. My eyes widen and I look at the person who slapped me. It was Kankuro. I look at his hands to see that they were covered in blood. He was crying as well. I look behind him to see Temari cradling our fathers head, crying. "is he…?" my sentence dies in my throat. I couldn't say it. I didn't want to say it. My father dead? Who would want him dead? I know I wanted him dead once but thing have changed.' He can't be dead!' I scream in my head. Maybe the bullet didn't go into the brain…maybe it just grazed it…maybe- "his dead" I hear my brother say. I shake my head. "No…N-no" I whisper. "His not" my brother gives me a grim look. "Gaara, his got no pulse. There's a bullet in his head. Even if he was alive he wouldn't make it." Kankuro mumbles. I hear sirens and soon police men and paramedics rush into the house. And darkness engulfs me.

When my eyes open I'm in a white room. The air smells sterile and like antiseptics. My head was pounding. It felt like somebody was hitting me on the head with a hammer. I groan and sit up straight. I look around to find Kankuro and Temari sleeping in a chair. Am I in the hospital? A beeping next to me confirms that though. What happened? And memories flash pass my eyes. My eyes start to sting but I ignore it and shake Kankuro awake. He Flinches but then relaxes when he sees me. He then hugs me. "Gaara! Baby bro! Thought you'd never wake up!" he says with relief and cheer. "What are you talking about?" I ask confused. He lets me go and looks at me. "You passed out from stress and shock. But when you fell you hit your head pretty hard. So it wouldn't surprise me if you have a splitting headache." He says nonchalantly. "Oh and its Tuesday in case you were wondering… you've been out for the pass two three days. Doc said you'd have a minor concussion. So…uhm…do you remember what happened?" He asks nervously. "Yes" I whisper, fiddling with my fingers. "His gone." Kankuro whispers. "Who did it?" I ask curious as to who killed our father. "We don't know yet. They are still investigating. But they do have a suspect" he says. "Who?" I ask. "Arata" he says with anger. "I knew there was something wrong with her!" I scream waking up our sister. As she sees me she jumps onto me and starts thanking the lords that I wasn't dead. Like our father.

The next day I'm let out of the hospital. Temari was driving us home right now. "Gaara, Naruto has been asking for you" she says suddenly to break the silence that fell between us. She glances at me quickly through the rear view mirror. "What does he want?" I ask in a blunt tone. "Gaara our whole school knows about what happened. When a man as high in business like our father is suddenly killed it will be all over the news. Naruto was there when they wheeled you into the Paramedic van. But damn you should've seen his face. It was like he saw a ghost. But with how pale you were you probably did look like one." She giggles the sound vibrating through the car. "Yea your boyfriend also visited you." I hear Kankuro say looking back at me from the passenger seat. I glare at him. "Naruto is not my boyfriend" I say crossing my arms keeping my glare in place. "But you want him to be right?" my glare hardens at my brother. "No" I growl at him. "Gaara you have got to like him…you warmed up to him within a day. And you two are always together. Tell me what do you feel for the blonde idiot?" I look away from my brother thinking over his question. What do I feel towards the blonde? His like a best friend to me…but the other day when we woke up and then when we swam. What do I feel for him? "I don't know what I feel for him, and his not an idiot. His just very slow. But he has his moments." I mumble, defending Naruto. My brother's eyes soften. "Well then you better find out. You don't get the same opportunities twice." My brother says in a soft tone just as the car stopped. I look at him confused. What does he mean? I get out the car and walk up to the house.

The funeral will be this Saturday. I try not to think about as I enter our house. The house our father was killed in. I walk up to my room grabbing clothes out and heading to the bathroom. I take shower, letting the warm water run down my body. I slide down the shower wall and bring my knees up to my chest. What is wrong with me? I should be freaked out that I'm in the house my father got killed in. Do I still hold resentment for him? What is it? I block all thoughts about my father and continue my shower when I'm done I brush my teeth and head down stairs. I go out the front door and walk out of the house. I go to the house next door to our, wanting to be anywhere but there.

**Naruto's POV**

I hear a knock on the door. I get up with a groan from the couch and walk up to the door. I open it up putting on a fake smile. My eyes widen when I see who's outside. "Gaara?" I ask. I then brighten and jump onto the boy. we both fall to the ground with a thud. I wrap my arms around him. "Gaara! I thought you were never gonna wake up! Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" I shout questions into his ear, forgetting about the fact that I was lying on top of him. Again. "Naruto, get off of me" Gaara says. I look down at him and he had a very light blush on his face. I blush as I realize our position. Damn. Again? I jump up and offer him a and. He takes it and I smile at him. "Sorry…that's the second time that has happened between us…ha-ha if it happens again the fate must be telling us something." I say the last part without realizing it. Gaara gives me a weird look and then replies. "Fate is telling us to fall on each other?" he asks face all scrunched up. "Close enough." I whisper nervously. Yes I had thought about everything. I came to the conclusion that I am attracted to the red head before me. I won't tell him though. I don't think I could take rejection.

"So what brings you here?" I ask Gaara as we take a seat on the couch. "Hn" he grunts out that stupid one worded letter. I glare at him but then my eyes soften as I realize something. Who would want to be in the house your father was shot and killed in? I know I wouldn't want to live here if my grandparents were killed here. "Sorry" I mutter out. "You can stay here for the night if you want…" I offer. He shakes his head and looks at me. "There's no point. I'd have to go home sooner or later anyway." He mumbles. "How's your head?" I ask changing the subject, not wanting to talk about depressing things now. "Better." He mutters out in a soft voice. He was looking at his hands. I look at him sadly. He was in more pain than he was willing to admit. I know how that feels. When I was younger I was ignored and I never knew why. I was treated like the outcast. Nobody would play with me and when I asked them why they would scream out that I was a monster. I acted as if it didn't bother me. But I knew that my heart was aching. I just didn't admit too myself about how much it was aching. How do _you_ feel?" I emphasis the you in my question. Gaara's eyes look into mine and I didn't need him to answer my question. I saw everything in his eyes. He was in deep pain. I take a risk and hug him. His body freezes and I was about to let go and apologize when I felt him relax into the hug and put his hands on my shoulder. He put his head on my chest and we stayed like that for a few seconds. I felt a wetness on my shirt and it didn't take me long to realize that Gaara was crying. I was shocked that he could even cry but pushed that aside and started rubbing circles into his back. I let him cry and I don't know how long it was until his body stilled and he parted away from me. He looked miserable. His eyes were bloodshot from crying and his cheeks were wet. Our eyes meet and what he does next shocks me. He smiles. A real smile this time, not a twitch of the lips. I grin up at him and lift up my hand. I wipe his tears away and then do the most random thing ever. I poke his nose. Even adding a little 'Poke!' as I did it. "Did you just…poke me?" he asks looking surprised. "Be happy I didn't kiss you." The words flew out of my lips before I could even stop them. Gaara looks at me with shock and surprise. I mentally kick myself. 'Well done Naruto!' I praise myself sarcastically. Gaara gets up and hovers above me. "What?" he asks. I look at him with a nervous expression on my face. "Uhm…I uhm..." I couldn't form words. I was shocked and angry at myself for even letting those word slip. "You just implied that you wanted to kiss me. Explain" he says in a demanding voice. "I…can't" He gives me a annoyed look. "Explain" he demands. I shake my head. "No" he gives me an angry look and the shouts. "Explain, dammit!" I look at him a little taken aback by his outburst, but a little bit of me gets angry and I shout my answer. "Because I like you! You idiot!" he glares at me than storms out of the house, I run after him. "Gaara wait!" I shout grabbing his shoulder. He looks at my hand then shakes it off he sends me an icy glare and I back off. He then walks back to his house leaving me there with my heart clenching in my chest.

That evening was probably the worst evening ever. I lost my appetite, and when I tried to sleep I couldn't. I curse at myself for slipping like that. How could I just let it slip? Why did he act the way he did? Is he angry that I like him or is he a homophobic? I don't want it to be either. God I'm such an idiot! I always do stupid things. I never think. I hear a knock on my door and my grandfather comes in. "Naruto? What's wrong? You haven't had supper and you've locked yourself in this room…what's going on?" he asks worriedly. "Nothing." I whisper, he looks at me as if he knew better. Which he did. I sigh "I accidently told Gaara that I like him." My granddad looks surprised at first but then smiles knowingly "You know once I met this amazing girl. We got to know each other and I did the same thing that you did. It resulted in me having a black eye and a chipped tooth." He says. I look at him confused. "What happened afterwards? What did you do?" I ask still confused. "I married her five years later." He says proudly. "You were married before Baa-Chan?" I ask. He shakes his head. "No, I'm still married to that old hag" he chuckles at the end. I smile. My granddad ruffles my hair then gets up and leaves. I think about what he had told me. I get up and go to my window hoping to close it. When I do get there I see the room next doors light on and I stare into the room. I close my window when I see movement and shadow. I switch of the lights and run to my bed tripping over invisible things. I close my eyes and hope that sleep takes me. And luckily it did.

**Gaara's POV**

That idiot! He just had to go and say that! What was he thinking? Why would he say that? I bang the door shut and storm up to my room. I needed a distraction and I needed it _now. _I tried reading; I tried listening to music I even tried watching TV. Nothing would help! I couldn't get the blonde out of my head. I sigh as I seat myself back on my bed. Why was I angry? Can I really be angry at him just because he likes me? What I did was irrational. But what would others do when their 'best friend' tells them that they like them? They would probably act normal and wouldn't storm out as if you had just offended them.

I think about what my brother had said. _You don't get the same opportunities twice._ What did he mean? Did he mean this? What do I feel towards the blonde? Could I possibly hold deeper feelings for him? No, I've never felt anything deeper than friendship or family love…I Can't possibly like him or be attracted to him. Can I? if I do, why would I? 'Because he saw pass what others said and saw you as you.' A voice mumbles in my head. My own voice. I get up to close my widow. I hear a loud noise but ignore it when I get to my window the light in the room across from mine shuts off. I sigh and close my window and curtains. I put of my light and head back to my bed. I pray that sleep will take over me and sure enough it does.

_Well that's done…hope you liked it… please X 10 review and stuff. You can PM me as well for any ideas or things you would like. I will gladly fit in your requests…so you do that cause as I said reviews make me happy and more willing to write.:)_

_EmoKitty_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews...well those who actually review...your reviews make me happy and more willing to write...I know you'll enjoy this chapter...well I hope at least..._**Sinful Love **

**Chapter 6**

**Normal POV**

The next day has Gaara, Naruto and Kankuro walking to school in silence. The air was tense and so thick that you could cut through it with a knife. Kankuro felt awkward as he knew nothing of what was going on. When they part at school Kankuro is a bit relieved but confused at the same time. Naruto stay at arm's length from each other. But the tension that was felt from the both of them could be felt from a mile away. And the other knew why there was tension. The two boys make their way to their normal hangout. The art room. On arrival they notice that Deidara and Keiko are nowhere in sight. Naruto groan's to himself, knowing that the two were probably making out somewhere.

Both boys take a seat at one of the desks. Again the room is filled with silence. Naruto starts to fidget, getting annoyed with the silent treatment he was receiving from the red head. Gaara was glaring at the wall not liking how the blue reminds him of Naruto's eyes and how said boy was not blabbing about anything and acting like nothing happened. "Look, Gaara. I can't take this quiet anymore, please speak to me…" the blonde boy speaks up. "I…" Gaara starts but can't finish. He wanted to be anywhere but here. "I...don't know what to say." he finally finishes. "About what I said last night or…"Naruto puts his hands behind his head in a nervous manner. "I uhm…." Gaara sentences just wouldn't form finish. His glare hardens at the wall. That poor wall, what did it do to Gaara? A silence forms between the two. The air still held tension. Naruto just wants the bell too ring. Soon enough the bell does and they both get up.

They make their way to homeroom. When in their seats Keiko looks at them. Feeling the tension in the air. She knew about Gaara's father being killed so she knew he'd feel tense. But whys Naruto tense? She taps said boy on the shoulder. "Naruto, what's wrong?" she asks him curiously. Naruto just shakes his head. "Nothing" he says and then smiles, trying to act normal, but he fails as Keiko can see right through him. She sends him a glare and Naruto sighs. He tells her about what happened but before she could answer their teacher, finally, entered. "Kaka-Sensei! Your late!" an annoying pinkette. Kakashi goes into telling them something about getting lost on the path of life. Naruto sighs and looks over at the red head next to him.

Naruto's POV

Should I feel bad that I like him? I mean now he can't even talk to me. It feels like the first day we met, nothing but ignoring. I start doodling on a piece of paper not really knowing what picture was forming. I hear a bell ring, signaling our next class. Maths. I felt relieved and sad. Relieved because me and Gaara don't sit next to each other and sad because I felt relieved. I take my seat in the front of the class. I felt some tension melt away and my shoulders relax. The teacher went into a lesson about something I was too distracted to care about. My thoughts were all about the red head and his reaction. I really want to know why he acted that way. Is it because his dad died? Maybe I should just tell him that we can forget I said anything and go back to normal. Yeah I'll just do that. Can't be that hard can it?

I don't sit next to him in English or maths so I had to wait until Science, because we are lab partners and therefor have to sit next to each other. After lunch I walk to the class with a bounce in my step. As I get in the class I notice that Gaara isn't at our desk. I ignore it and take it as him being late. But when class adjourned and he was not here I got worried. Was he jumping class? Why? My thoughts are cut off by a knock on the door, the door is opened and Gaara steps in. I sigh. He hands his tardy slip to the teacher. It's silly of me to think that he would jump school, his far too in his studies to do that. Gaara takes his seat next to me and I look at him. "Hi" I mumble, still looking at him. He looks at me and I smile at him. He looks away and a light blush forms on his cheeks. "H-hi" he stutters. I grin at him "Listen Gaara forget about what I said yesterday, it doesn't matter, I just want things to go back to normal." I whisper to him. His head turns slightly so that he can scan me with his eyes. "I don't want things to go back to normal" he says then turns back around. I look at him confused. What does he mean? Doesn't he want to be my friend anymore? I glare softly at his focusing form. His so confusing! I focus on what the teacher was saying. Something about how the Earth will need more planets or something on the line of that.

When school finally ends I head to the front gate to wait for Gaara and his brother. When both show Kankuro mumble something about him going somewhere. I nod my head and say good bye then me and Gaara start our journey home. "What did you mean?" I ask the red head, referring to our conversation in Science. He glances at me quickly. "I don't want things to go back to normal..." He lowers his voice. "But what do you mean by that? Like don't you want to be friends anymore?" I ask a bit nervous. " No I don't want to be friends" he whispers. I look at him and my eyes fill with sadness..."I under-" "I want to be more" I'm cut off by that sentence. I stop dead in my tracks and look at the moving back of Gaara. I was a bit shocked but happiness took over me. I run to catch up to gaara. When I'm walking next to him he looks at me. I grin at him, and he smiles. I take his hand into mine and give it a squeeze. He looks down at our conjoined hands and then gives a squeeze of himself. We walk home with our hands interlocked, people started giving us disgusted and unpleasant looks. I ignore them, its not like I'm not used to it. Gaara doesn't seem fazed by it either. I thought he'd be uncomfortable with so much people looking at him like that...

**Gaara's POV**

The looks. They don't bother me. When I was younger I got worser looks. I was the boy that all the parents warned their kids about. I wasn't bothered then and I'm not bothered now. We get to my house first, I decide to walk naruto to his house this time, seeing as he always walks me. When he usually did I wasn't bothered, but now the situation has changed and I will just feel like a girl if he had to walk me to my house. And I am no girl.

We say our goodbyes, letting go of each others hands. Naruto did something before he scramed into his door slamming the door as well...He kissed my cheek. If he had done this any other day I would of probably killed him. Or would I? Anyway I would be angry with the blonde. But now I thought it to be rather...cute. The way he blushed and the way he looked like he would faint. I smile, walking to my house. Its a new feeling. This smile and what I do feel for Naruto. I know I think of him as more than a friend. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face and when I enter my house I walk to the kitchen. Smile still in place. I hear a clatter and I look at my sister. Her jaw was hanging and she had a shocked look on her face. "-f you keep your mouth open like that, your bound to catch fly's" I joke with her. She snaps out of it and points a finger. "You just...you..." She couldn't finish her sentence. "I smiled." I tell her as if it was obvious. Which it was. She grins. "Man...its weird isn't it?" She says suddenly becoming serious. "What" I ask her. "Well...dads gone...and we all act as if nothing happened..." She whispers. I look at her with a grim look. "No...your holding it in...your not acting as if nothing happened...your trying to be strong...for all of us..." I whisper back to her. She looks at me and her eyes were glossy. "Its fine sis, you can break...everybody will eventually break one day...even me" "No...you were broken before already..." She says in a soft tone, her head down. I don't answer her and a silence follows. I don't do anything. I can't comfort people...I don't have this type of knowledge...I move out of the kitchen...my sister will understand why...they can't blame me for the way I am...and I can't blame them...I could blame my father and 'Him'. Its his fault mostly, he messed me up more than what I originally was. He ruined me. He...I stop my thinking, not wanting a trip into the pass.

I go up to my room and take out my homework. I finish it quickly, seeing as it was only a few sums I didn't finish in Maths. I think about the week I've had starting from the sleep over. I had woken up with a boy in my arms...I had learnt how to swim...my father was murdered...I fainted and only woke up the next two days...I broke down in Naruto's arms...said boy poked my nose then said that he wanted to kiss me...we ignored each other for a whole day and now we are both 'together'...I smiled for the second time in two days...and I feel...happy...a new feeling. Its like a warmness at the bottom of my stomach...and a warmness around my heart instead of the coldness I felt. Warmth...the only time I ever felt warmth was when I was with 'him'...but after that one day...all I felt was coldness...like there was snow coarsing through my body...has the snow melted away? It must of, because I don't feel cold. I don't know how or why but Naruto is a big cause to this warmth. His changed me in many ways. His almost like the light to my darkness...the sun to my snow.

Later the evening Kankuro comes home...I know where he was. He was visiting our mothers grave. But seeing as it is in Suna he had to travel for 3 hours. School ends at three and it 10 now which means he was there for altleast an half hour. How did he get there? Probably took a bus.

I get ready for bed, doing my normal routine. When I'm done I lay on my bed in the dark. I know I won't be able to sleep tonight...sleep has been gracing me but sometimes its not so kind. I lay in bed thinking. About what? This time about my father. Me and him grew closer. But it seems that everything good that ever comes to me gets ripped away. How long will it be until my siblings are taken away or turn their backs on me? Or Naruto? The last thought sent a chill down my spine and a ache to my heart. All these feelings...I don't understand them. Its so troublesome. Before I met him I didn't have to deal with stuff like this. Now I have too...if I could would I change the fact that I met him? Would I have not gone to the park that day? No, I like the way things are. I like Naruto...I have grown attatched to him and if he were to be ripped away from me I don't think I'd be able to live a normal life after that... Is my life normal now? No...its not fully normal...there is still things that will always be the same...maybe one day I will tell Naruto about my past as well...I know he has a past as well...sometimes I see it in his eyes...he knows what pain is like...But will he tell me? He seems to keep that part of him locked away...he hides it whereas I embrace it. Not that people will know that I do seeing as I'm always stoic...

That was my thoughts until the morning rays peaked through the small openings by the window. One perticular ray decided to make itself know on my face, and on my eyes. I shut my eyes and groan. I didn't feel like school today...the funeral is tomorrow and I felt sick. I get up and exit my room. I head to my sisters room to see her sitting by her mirror doing her hair. "Temari...I'm not going to school today" I speak out. She looks at me and nods her head. "Okay...I'm sure the school will understand...will you be inviting Naruto to the funeral?" She asks me. I nod my head. He doesn't like depressing places but I'm sure he will come with us anyway...he did know my dad as well...and his grandparents and my dad had met and comunicated. I think they will be there. And knowing Naruto anyway he'd want to be there to support me anyway, it could be depressing and he'd be there...just for me...His always there for me...I'm never there for him...sometimes I take him for granted...

I told Naruto that he'd be walking alone to school today. He looked a little upset but he left none the less. He should be getting out of school soon...maybe in a half hours time he'd pop up here. I decided that I'm going to take him to the lake today. Like the day before school started...except now its the day before my dad gets stuck into the ground. But I don't want to think about that yet. That's why I'm taking Naruto to the lake. Sometimes we would hang out there but only on rare occasions...I guess now is one of those occasions... I hear a knock on the door and I get up to go to the door. And guess who was outside? You guessed right, Naruto. He looked a little aggitated. My brows cross together. "What's wrong?" I ask..."Sasuke and Sakura were just bothering me again." He shakes his head. "They are still going on abour you and how I should stay away. I'm getting sick of both of them." He sighs. He then smiles and then nuzzles his nose onto mine. I feel my cheeks heat up a bit. "Aww...you look so cute when you blush!" He squeals. My face heats up more and I look away from him..."We're going to the lake...do you wanna change or go like that.." I say pointing to his school uniform. "Change" he says looking at his uniform. He always expresses his hate for uniforms. And we rarely get days to wear casual clothes.

Naruto goes to his house and gets changed then we head for the lake. We go to the tree we sat under on the first day we were here together. We sit in silence until I break it. "Will you come with tomorrow?" I ask the blonde next to me, my blonde. "Of course" he says kissing my cheek in a shy manner. I felt my cheeks heat up and something in me bubble. Was it want? What do I want?_So what does Gaara want? Hehe* I'm evil for ending it there aren't I? I'm sorry...maybe next chapter there will be a little something more than just kisses on the cheeks and hand holding ;) hehe* review please..._

_EmoKitty_


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter was fun to write…hehe enjoy_

**I do not own Naruto….if I did I would kill Sakura…sorry those who like her but I absolutely **_**hate **_**her…**

**Sinful Love**

**Chapter 7: Embarrassing situations.**

**Naruto's POV**

It's been two weeks since Gaara's father's funeral. I was kinda glad that Gaara didn't cry again, because the first time he did I felt my heart drop to the floor. His siblings did cry though, Kankuro not as much but he did shed a few tears. My heart did go out to Temari though. She looked so broken. I wouldn't know how they feel as I never even knew my parents. They both died when I was a baby. I don't know how or why and my grandparents would never tell me. I used to always ask them but they'd just change the subject and ignore the question. I eventually stopped asking. But that didn't stop me from wondering how they did die. Anyway I and Gaara were currently at the lake. I wanted to sketch him and I thought this would be the best place to do it.

I catch every detail of him. He was against the tree. His knees were propped up against his chest and he had his head in his hands. I started with his face catching the way his eyes glowed. Then I went onto his body. And soon I was done. The picture had taken longer than I expected it to take but I wanted to do it and it's done now. I get up from where I was seated and go to sit next to him. He looks at me expectantly and I chuckle at him. "Here" I say handing him the sketch. He looks over the page and then smiles. It was almost unnoticeable, but I saw it. "You really are good" he says. I smile at him. "Nah, I'm not that good..." I deny Gaara looks at me with a non-existent brow. I just shrug my shoulders and look into his eyes. "Your eyes really are pretty" I say suddenly. I have been saying stuff like this ever since he said he wanted to be more than friends. We haven't kissed yet though. I don't want him to feel uncomfortable; I mean I know he isn't used to these kinds of things. I see something shiny in the lake and I get curious. I get up quickly to look at whatever was in the water. When I get there I'm disappointed as it was just a spoon. Wait what's a spoon doing in the lake? Anyway I walk back to Gaara…I was five feet away from him. Five. Until I tripped onto something and fell. I thought I was going to feel the hard ground on my face but I felt something soft. I also heard a yelp. And then I realized something. I just fell face first into Gaara's crotch. I jump up quickly my face rivalling Gaara's hair. He had the same blush on his face. And he almost blended in with his hair. "I'm so sorry! I'm too clumsy for my own good!" I apologize. I felt horrible. Gaara turns to look away from me "Gaara I'm sorry!" I try again. He looks at me and his face looks calmer, the redness of it hasn't gone away though. "its o-okay" he stutters. "God I thought you were going to punch me or something!" I say as I hug him to the ground. "I was contemplating punching you" Gaara says. My eyes widen a bit and I look at him. "I'd punch you back" I say. "No you wouldn't…" Gaara replies I glare at him. "Even your glares are soft." He says snottily. I cross my arms and look away. Thinking of revenge. But Gaara is right; I probably wouldn't be able to hit him

Tonight I will be staying over at Gaara's seeing as it is the weekend. I was a bit nervous because Gaara said that I'd be sleeping in the _bed_ with_ him_. Well technically we have slept on the couch together but that was the couch, this is a bed. Lots of things can happen on a bed; actually lots of things can happen on a couch as well. Anyway so I have to sleep with him on his bed. I wanted to sleep on the couch but you know we are technically speaking 'boyfriends' so sleeping on the same bed should be nothing big right? Right? "Gaara, its getting dark. Should we go back?" I ask the read head. He looks at me and the he nods, his red hair bouncing as he does so. I and Gaara get up to leave. We make the tiresome journey back home, well to his home anyway. When we finally get there we enter the house and head straight to Gaara's room. I had put my bag up there anyway, so we need to go there. I want to take a shower anyway. Earlier today we had a swim in the lake. And this time it wasn't me who suggested it. Of course when Gaara did suggest that we take a swim I teased him and said that he only wants to swim to see me half naked. He blushed and glared at me. He looked so adorable, even with the glare. I have noticed that his glares have softened.

Later in the night, after we have ate and bathed, we watch a movie. We were both cuddling on the couch, well I was cuddling Gaara. Gaara had a pillow on his lap and I had my head on that pillow. I lay on my back because we were watching a horror, and I do not like horrors, so each time a scary part comes on I can just look up at the ceiling. Or at Gaara. I look at the TV and a guy was about to be chopped up by a large tractor kind of thing by some crazy hill billy. I look up and try to block the cries of the man and then the sound of flesh. I look at Gaara. He was staring down at me with amusement. Each time we watch horrors I'm always the one who is scared of them. Even the paranormal Activity movies don't scare him. I look into Gaara's eyes and I swear I felt a spark. Wow trust us to have a moment while some man is being chopped and shredded up. "I'm bored!" I whine. "I believe proper translation would be 'I'm scared'" Gaara teases me. I pout and cross my arms over my chest. "I don't like horrors." I say. He shakes his head. "This is hardly even scary." He says in a low tone. "Can we _please_ do something else?" I beg. Gaara sighs and I grin knowing that I've won. "What do you want to do then?" Gaara asks me. I look at him sheepishly "I haven't thought that far." I answer him.

**Gaara's POV**

Of course you didn't think that far. I sigh again. "We can go for a walk." I offer. He thinks it over then nods his head. "Yeah we can do that." He then lifts himself up from the pillow on my lap. I feel my heart drop at the loss of contact but I ignore it and get up. We make our way out of the house and go for a walk. "I think I want a puppy" Naruto says suddenly. I look at him. "Or maybe a panda to remind me of you." I couldn't see him because of the dark, but I knew he was grinning, just by the tone of voice. "I do not look like a panda" I defend myself. I really don't get why people think I look like a panda. Even Naruto's parent think I look like one, his Grandmother even calls me Panda-chan. Pandas are big and furry, I'm small, well I'm taller than Naruto, and the only hair I have on my body is the hair on my head. I mean I was born with no eyebrows. Naruto goes into a rant about how I do look like a panda, a very thin and hairless one. I notice that we've walked pass the park. I turn around and Naruto follows, probably with question evident on his face. Naruto Grabs my hand and interlocks them. He squeezes my hand. "Where we going?" he asks. "Home" I tell him.

When we get home we go straight to my room. Upon entry, Naruto plops himself on my bed curling himself into a ball. I sit on the edge next to him. He lifts his head and looks at me. Our eyes connecting. Suddenly we were both inching our faces closer to the others. We were only an inch away from each other when the door slammed open. We both turn our heads to the door, our faces still close to each other, to see my sister standing there awkwardly. "U-uhm…never mind. You guys seem busy." she says quickly and rushes out the door. I turn my head back; suddenly the urge to kiss the lips in front of me was more important than breathing. And again we almost kissed. _Almost._ "What are you guys doing?" I growl "Get out of my room" I shout at my brother, getting aggravated. "Sheesh no need to shout. You have all night to play with your boyfriend." Kankuro mumbles while exiting and closing the door. I sigh and look at Naruto; he was blushing. "You know, you kinda look cute when you blush" I smirk as his blush deepens and I close the gap between us. It takes Naruto two seconds to respond. He brings his hand up, putting one hand loosely around my neck and the other was in my hair. I hover above him, trying to get more access to him. I part my lips a little and let my tongue slip out a little to swipe at his bottom lip. Naruto denies me access in a teasing way. I try again and this time he gives me access opening his mouth. Our tongues meet, and a battle of dominance commences. Naruto lets me win, and I explore every part of his mouth, taking pleasure in the small moans I got out of him. Our tongues massage each other in a passionate way. We both part needing air. I move my lips onto his neck, searching. For what I didn't know. I started teasing the flesh on his neck and soon I found what I was searching for. I was sucking on the place where the neck and jaw meet when Naruto let out a low moan. I focus on that part. Occasionally biting the flesh then soothing it with my tongue. I focus on the sounds Naruto makes, memorizing them. I made my way back up to my blonde's lips and kiss them again. It was a quick kiss. Naruto smiles at me and I grace him with one of my rare smiles. We both get under the cover of my bed, me holding Naruto and he holding onto me. "I thought you never dated before?" Naruto asks me "I haven't" I answer back. "Where did you learn how to kiss like that?" I shrug, not really wanting to tell him. Especially when it involves _him_. I get up and put the lights off then go back to the bed. "Goodnight" Naruto whispers, putting his head on my chest. "Goodnight" I mumble back. After a few minutes Naruto's breathing evens out and I knew he was asleep. I close my eyes and this time sleep comes to me with no problems and I subside into the darkness.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. Where Naruto? I get up, rubbing sleep out of my eyes, and walk to the bathroom, as I enter I was a bit shocked at what climbed out of the shower. It wasn't my brother, and it certainly wasn't my sister. I froze in my steps. Looking forward at the view. What was I looking at? A naked Naruto. Steamy, Naked Naruto. Said boys eyes go wide and he tries to cover himself up. "Gaara! Get out!" he shouts at me. It takes a minute for his words to register in my mind. My mind that was pooling with thoughts that I rather not mention. I quickly step out of the bathroom and go down stairs. Temari was in the kitchen. She looked at me when I entered. "What was that shouting?" she asks me. "I walked in on Naruto getting out of the shower." I say bluntly. My sister chokes on the coffee she was drinking. "Okay that enough, you don't need to tell me more." She says. "Nothing more happened anyway." I mumble. Man when Naruto gets out of the bathroom it's going to be so awkward. Pictures of his naked form still played in my memory and my thought ran wild…

_Hehe…I hope you guys like this chapter…it was hard to get the right moment for the kiss but hey I got it in didn't I? so tell me how I did with this chapter in your reviews…the more reviews I have the more willing I am to write. Review please_

_EmoKitty_


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto or its characters. Sadly**

**Sinful Love **

**Chapter 8: Sometimes surprises aren't welcome.**

**Gaara POV **

It was awkward for the first part of the morning. Just like I thought it would be. I try to get images of the blonde's nude body out of my head. Unfortunately my attempts to stop thinking about that fail. I sigh as I step out of the shower. I walk to the towel rack and put one around my waist. I never really thought that I would have much of a sexual appetite. Then again, I never thought that I'd even start to like Naruto as more than a friend. That changed didn't it? I change into a pair of black sweat pants and a normal t-shirt. I walk out of the bathroom and into the lounge. Naruto and Kankuro were playing on the X-box. Kankuro looked to be winning as Naruto had a pout on his face and was cursing at the latter. I sit on the couch next to my Naruto. He eventually acknowledges my presence and looks at me. "Hey" he speaks softly, looking down. "Hi" I speak back. "So, how was your shower?" my blonde asks me. "It was relaxing." I reply. "Of course it was, you weren't walked in on by another person." The blonde says crossing his arms over his chest. I smirk at him. "Maybe it was fate" a blush rises to his face and he hits me softly. "That's not funny" he complains. "I wasn't trying to be funny." I retort. Soon Naruto and I engaged into a conversation, somewhere during our conversation Naruto starts to flirt, somehow managing to make me blush lightly. Anyway we both started leaning in; soon our lips were moulded together. "Uhm…guys...I'm still here…" came a nervous voice. We both part, and look up at my brother. I glare at him. "Then get out" my brother just looks at me with displeasure on his face. I ignore him and look at my blonde. I take his hand and lead him outside.

There was a slight breeze. I had Naruto's hands in mine. I didn't know where I wanted to go actually. I was just walking, and Naruto was there with me, like he always is. We walked as far as our school, in silence. It wasn't a awkward silence but more of a peaceful silence that neither of us wanted to brake. We sit out on one of the benches at the school. Naruto looks over at the school. He sighs and looks back over at me. "It's funny isn't it? How the outcast fell for the outcast." The blonde mumbles. I look at him confused. "What do you mean?" I ask him. He shakes his head then sighs. "It's nothing…I was just thinking back on the day we actually became, whatever we are. "He mutters out. I remember that day. Everybody who probably hangs out with us knows about that day. It was the day that Naruto had last a few of his Lifelong friends, except Keiko and Deidara. The latter always knew though that this would happen. I still felt bad though. I mean Naruto did lose his friends because of me basically. He didn't tell me much about how that happened but I gave him his privacy. "What do you mean by the outcast falls for the outcast?" I ask, still confused by his first statement. Naruto sighs and looks down. "Well…when I was small…I was always ignored by others and all the grownups kept their children away from me. All I wanted was a friend though, but I never got that. At least not until I was 12. But that was when people started to acknowledge me. Anyway when I was small people used to ignore me. All the small kids would bully me and call me names that I never understood. Such as Demon, monster, outcast and a filthy human being. I started to hate the village and always pulled pranks, trying to get the attention that I seeked even if it was in a negative way. I was always told that I had bad blood and when I asked my grandparents why they would never tell me. And to this day I still do not know why I was hated by my own village." The blonde says in a soft voice. I know this isn't all that happened but I won't push it. "I know how it feels to be treated like that by your own village. But I was treated like that by my family as well. My siblings eventually gave up on their arrogance and saw me for me. just like you did the day you met me." I say somewhat sweetly. Naruto looks at me with a gleam in his eyes. He moves his head a bit forward and brushes his lips against mine. He smiles up at me and then wraps his arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around his waist. We stayed like that for a few minutes until we moved to get up and walk home.

Naruto's grandmother came to fetch Naruto. She looked frantically at Naruto with a lost expression on her face. I was confused but ignored it anyway. That was at least 5 hours ago and its already 21:00 and I still haven't heard from my blonde. I guess he will be fine…I think.

**Naruto's POV**

No…this can't be happening. How is it that bad always happens to me when I'm happy? Maybe I'm just not meant to be happy. How did this happen anyway? Why couldn't this of been someone else? I know that its selfish of me to think that but…this is my grandfather. I can't lose him or Baa-Chan. I don't think I'll be able to survive if he dies. A heart attack? Why did he have a heart attack? His so healthy. But then again even the healthiest of people can have a heart attack. I hope that the old pervert will be alright. Baa-Chan says that it seemed pretty bad though so I don't know. A single tear runs down my cheek. A life without Jiraiya is like a life without fun. It's pointless and dull. But I would still have Gaara and Baa-Chan. And then there's Deidara and Keiko and if you count Temari and Kankuro then that's six people that I will have to support me. I have more people but i'm not as close to them as I am to the others. But I'm sure that he will be fine. His got to be.

I and Baa-Chan had to leave the hospital as guest weren't allowed in past visiting hours. By the time we got home it was already past 10. Tomorrow we will be going to the hospital again. Baa-Chan just wants to make sure that her old pervert, and those were her words. I actually admire how strong she is. She's taking the fact that her husband of a million years is dying in a good way. But I know she's hurting inside. She's trying to be strong for me. I guess that that was how Temari was with her brothers when her Dad died. They actually found the culprit. I don't remember who it was but I know they found the person. As we enter the house I go straight to my room and just throw myself on my bed. I fell asleep soon, being to drained emotionally, mentally and physically to stay awake. The next morning I take a shower and brush my teeth. I skip breakfast not really having much of an appetite. I plop myself down on the lounge sofa and wait for Baa-Chan to get ready to leave. I hear soft knocks on the door and get up slowly to open it. When I do open it I stand with a look of surprise on my face. What was Sai doing outside of my door? And why did he have a rose in his hands?

_I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry that its short…but I wanted to end it there as everything will connect in the next chapter and soon you guys will know all about both boys pass… thanks for the last chapters reviews…I appreciate the reviews I get even though they aren't a lot…anyway please review and a sincere apology goes out to you guys for this short chapter. _

_EmoKitty_


	9. Chapter 9

_A lot have been wanting to know about the boys past. Well this chapter is going to be all about why Naruto is/was hated in the village(so basically it's all in his point of view, but it's also going to be flash backs…). Depending on reviews I will be putting Gaara's past up in the next chapter…but if not well then that's going to have to wait…oh and the chapters will continue after this chapter…_

_Well enjoy this chapter…_

**Sinful Love **

**Chapter 9: Memory Lapse **

_It was a windy day. Just like the other days. It always felt cold. Even when the sun was up. I always felt cold inside. I was swinging on my favourite swing. I saw children playing with a ball of some sort. I wanted to play with them, I really did, but they would do what they did every other day. They would always beat me up and call me words I don't even understand. I guess that because they are older kids that they would know words that I don't. but sometimes I wonder if they even know what they are talking about. Granny and grandpa said that children and adults will be mean to me, but each time I ask why they just shrug and ignore me. I ask them every day why I'm treated like I a. grandpa always says that it's because I'm different compared to the other kids. He says I'm special. If I was special then why am I treated like a monster I would ask them? Again they just ignore my question. I know that they love me but I want others to acknowledge me as well. I don't want to be the towns out cast if I don't even know why I am one. I want to know more about why I'm treated like the way I am. I want to know why I don't have a mommy and daddy. I just want to know…_

_Today I was going to try to play with the other kids. I just had a feeling that I was going to have some luck with them today, because today I had a feeling of warmth. Today just had to be a good day. It just had too. I walk to the little play park with a soft smile on my face. I see the kids that always play in the park. I run a bit faster feeling a little confident for once. I run up to the kids and stop right in front of them. 'Hey!" I shout out at them. They all stop what they were doing and look at me. Some of them had looks of surprise on their faces. "What do you want?" a girl with dark hair asks in a rude tone. I ignore the tone and smile up at them. "I want to play with you guys!" I say cheerfully. One of the boys scoffs and I look at him. "Why would we want to play with you? You're a monster and an idiot! You keep bothering us and each time we give you what you deserve you always come back for more! It's like you like being beat. You're like a pest that won't go away!" the boy yells in my face. I feel tears start to form in my eyes. "Why? Why do you hate me?! What did I ever do to you? Each time I ask to be your friend you call me a monster and an idiot! You guys ever consider how those nasty words will make a person feel? No you don't because you are a selfish person! All of you. You judge people before you even know them! Maybe you're all the monster and idiots!" I shout at them. Another boy punches me in the face and I fall backwards. I pull my hands up to guard my face but then one of the kids hold them down. They start to kick and punch me. They even went as far as cutting into my skin. When they finally stop beating me they mumble a few words. "There, now you really look like a sly fox…just like the devil is." The kids spit on me then run away, leaving me there all bruised and covered in my own blood. I look up into the sky. All warmth had evaded me. I felt cold. Like always… I get up slowly, wincing at the pain I felt in my cheeks and all over my body. I limp home, not really caring about the fact that the villagers were looking at me with disgust and amusement. Of course they will look at me, while I'm in my current state, with amusement. They always do when I get beat by the other kids. But now I felt sick about their amused faces. I had cuts all over me and they were staring at me with amusement! Maybe they are the monsters and not me…_

_As soon as I got home, granny started to tend to my wounds. I didn't speak to her about what happened but they both knew. "You okay, squirt?" I hear grandpa ask me. I nod my head, but stop when a pain shoots through my face. "Be carefully you have ugly cuts on each of your cheeks…they will probably leave a scar. God people are disgusting." Granny says with a growl at the end. I look at her. "Do you guys hate me?" I ask, looking down. Arms wrap around me carefully. "We could never hate you for something that's not your fault." I look at her with sad eyes. "Then why do others hate me?!"I yell at both of them, standing as well. "Naru-" "No! Don't Naruto me! You guys never tell me anything! I get beat by the other villagers every other day and I don't know why! They call me horrible things that I can't even understand; I just want to know why!" Both stay silent, looking down. I storm out of the room and up to my little room. I plop myself on my bed and cry in my pillow…_

_Today I start the third grade! Yay! Maybe this time I will make friends…granny drops me off in front of the big school. I was home schooled from kindergarten until the second grade. I wanted to have a normal life and I was hoping that starting out in a new school would help with that. I stayed inside a lot after that one day when my bullies cut into my cheeks, and now I'm stepping out of my shell. I walk into the large doors. Eyes immediately lock onto me. I ignore some of the nasty gazes and go to the class I was told to go to. As I step into the class I see a couple of learners. I go to sit at the back were a boy with a dog on his head sat and a guy that hid his face. The boy with the dog sat in the middle, whereas the other sat by the window. I go to sit by the last desk in the back. The one next to the middle boy. When I pull my chair out the boy gazes up. "Hi" I say as our eyes meet. He grins at me and I stare shocked for a second. "Hey blondie! I'm Kiba, what's your name?" the boy named Kiba asks me. "Naruto" I say softly looking down. "Kiba don't talk to him! My mom says his bad!" a small girl with dark blue eyes and light brown eyes speaks up. "Shut up Misuki. I know what your parents and every other parent says. And they are all stupid. Just look at him. He couldn't hurt anybody. His basically harmless. Aren't you blondie?" I stare at Kiba with wide eyes and nod my head. The girl huffs and walks away. Just then two girls storm into the room. It was a blonde and a…pink haired girl. I looked at the blonde but quickly looked away and stared at the other girl. She had pink hair and green eyes. At that instant I thought I fell in love. "Who are they?" I ask Kiba. He grins at me. "The blonde one is Ino and pinkie is Sakura…they are the fans of the stuck up Uchiha bastard, Sasuke." Kiba mutters out. "They are both annoying in my opinion." A deep voice mumbles. I jump a little at the new voice and so did Kiba. "Jeez Shino! Don't do that!" Kiba shouts at the owner of the voice. Said boy shrugs and goes back to fiddling with a…bug? _

_Me and Kiba were playing in the park when we saw Sasuke walk up to us. I and Sasuke didn't really get along. I didn't hate him but he seemed to hate me. When he stops in front of us I smile at him. He does the unthinkable and smiles back. mine and Kiba's eyes go wide. "May I hang out with you guys?" the Uchiha asks. I stare at him dumbfound. "What?" I ask. "Are you deaf? I asked if you I could hang. Dobe" he says with a smirk on his face. "Really? I thought you hated me…" I ask a little confused. "I don't hate you, you're just a dobe." The Uchiha insults me. I glare at him "teme!" I shout at him. Kiba chuckles next to me. "Yes Uchiha…you may hang with us, but on one condition…you don't treat us like the street you walk on." Kiba says all serious. The raven haired boy nods his head. After that day I and Kiba became more popular because well, we were like the best friends of the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. That's how me and Sakura became friends as well. And lots of others. People started to treat me normally. I was so happy. But of course in the 7__th__ grade I moved to Suna, because Jiraiya wanted to do research. I lost contact with all my friends except for Sakura. But I did make a few friends in Suna. Actually I made a lot of friends with them because nobody knew really what the other village knew and they treated me like a normal kid. I enjoyed it in Suna but I still missed Konoha…but I did eventually move back and when I did move back I met Gaara and all the others. And I was happy again until Jiraiya had his heart attack…_

I stare at the boy in front of me. "Sai what are you doing here?" I ask the pale boy. He gives me one of his fake smiles. "Because I wanted to visit you." The boy says as if it was obvious as to why he was there. "Well now is not a good time. Why do you have a rose in your hand?" I ask the boy. His face drops a little but it was barely noticeable. "I was visiting my brother's grave. I took one of these roses too give to you. As a gift of friendship. I have tried my hardest to befriend you but you don't seem to want to be my friend." He then hands me the rose. "But if now is not a good time then I think I should go." He says and then walks to leave. "Sai" I call out. Said boy looks back. "Thank you…" I mumble out. Sai nods his head at me then leaves. Baa-Chan then comes out of her room. "Who was at the door?" she asks. "A guy from school." I mumble. She nods and then goes to get her keys…

When we enter the hospital we go straight to Jiraiya's room. We heard a couple of curses and we walk a bit quicker. "Leave me alone man! Where's my wife?! God I'm okay! Stop touching me!" we heard complains. We both burst into the room to see Jiraiya shouting at the nurses. "Jeez there you are! Tell these people to leave me alone! I'm fine!" the old pervert shouts. I run up to him and hug him. Granny soon follows me. Tears start to prickle down my eyes. "God Jiraiya! We thought we were going to lose you" granny shouts at the man, tears of joy streaming down her eyes. "What do you mean? Nothing can kill me" the old man says with a goofy grin. I grin back at him. "Yeah cause you're super man." I say. he smiles. "Now can you guys please get me outta here? This hospital gown isn't so comfy." he says with a chuckle. "No…you still have to go through tests probably." Baa-Chan answers his question. The old man sighs but smiles anyway. I was just so happy.

The hospital was a little quiet. I and my grandparents were all just talking casually, until I changed that. "Can you guys tell me why I was so hated when I was young, and still am by some of the villagers? I think I'm old enough to understand." I ask. I wanted to know. I haven't known for my whole life and now curiosity is eating at me. The room is quiet for a few seconds before both Jiraiya and Tsunade sigh. "I suppose you are old enough to know. Fine we will tell you…but you won't really like it…" granny says looking down….

_Hehe…here's Chapter 9…hope you like it….please review…oh and I might only update once a week as I do still have school…although I would much rather write stories and stuff, but you know education is important. Please review…they make me happy…_

_EmoKitty_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sinful Love **

**Chapter 10: revealed**

**Naruto's POV**

_The hospital was a little quiet. I and my grandparents were all just talking casually, until I changed that. "Can you guys tell me why I was so hated when I was young, and still am by some of the villagers? I think I'm old enough to understand." I ask. I wanted to know. I haven't known for my whole life and now curiosity is eating at me. The room is quiet for a few seconds before both Jiraiya and Tsunade sigh. "I suppose you are old enough to know. Fine we will tell you…but you won't really like it…" granny says looking down…._

For a second I was surprised that those words came out of granny's mouth but as they did I sit up straighter in my chair. "Your parents were both in the force. Well a few months before you were born your father was killed by a drug lord. Your mom was never the same after that. She started to act weird and on some occasions she would drop you off at our house and just first we thought nothing of it. But she got worse and by the time you were three months she had started to do the worst thing possible. She started to take drugs and soon we had to take you away from her. We didn't think that things would get so out of hand, and yet it did. On your first birthday a very feared man attacked the village. He killed hundreds of men and women with his troops. And when he was caught and asked questions he told them to ask your mother. So people took her in for questioning and she told them everything. She told them about how she told the man to attack and how she wanted the village to suffer for taking away her beloved. She wasn't in her right mind. I believe she even forgot about her own son's existent. Uhm we lied about both of your parents being dead. Your mom is still alive." I look at my grandmother with shock. My mother was still alive? "Where is she?" I ask. "When your mom was in court she pleaded insanity and the judge sent her to a mental institute. She was sent to Rain's mental institute." Jiraiya speaks up for the first time. "In Rain?" I ask. They both nod their heads.

"Why would they build a mental institute in rain? That's probably the most depressing place ever, I'm pretty sure that people don't get better there." I mumble. I'm still a little shocked though, but at the same time I'm kinda happy. My mom's still alive! who wouldn't be happy? "May I see her?" I ask my grandparents. They look at me with surprise on their face. "Naruto. Your mother was the cause to you being hated by almost every single villager in Konoha. We thought that was clear." Granny says in a sad tone. I look at them. "She wasn't in her right mind." I reassure them. "And you guys know me. I don't judge people just by something I was told. I know better than to do to others what they have done to me." I say in a confident tone. "Always the one to see good in people…just like your father." Granny says the last part absent minded. "You guys never told me who my parents were." I say with a raised brow. They both laugh nervously. "Yeah…well I guess you can know now. Your mom's name was Kushina and you fathers were Minato." Jiraiya informs. I nod. "So can I see my mom?" I ask again. Granny sighs and I smile knowing that I've won this battle. Even though it really wasn't one. "You may once your grandfather gets better." Granny says and makes no room for negotiation. I nod happy enough with that. Maybe I should take Gaara with me. SHIT! Gaara's going to whip my ass! A part of me didn't have a problem with that. "Granny can you take me home?" I ask in a quick voice, the words bouncing on top of each other. "What? Don't you enjoy staying with the old pervert?" I shake my head. "No it's just I haven't seen or spoke to Gaara in like forever" I flail my arms as an exaggeration. I hear a deep chuckle come from Jiraiya and I pout up at them. "Please?" I beg, I even went as far as pulling a puppy face.

Unfortunately I know it won't work as I'm not as cute as I used to be when I was 5. But granny takes me home anyway. I walk up to Gaara's front door and make hasty knocks on the door. The door is opened by a cranky looking Kankuro. When he sees me his face lights up with relief. "Thank god! I thought you'd never show up! Gaara has locked himself up in his room and we can't get him out." I nod and run up to my red heads room. I knock on the door and hear a faint 'go away'. I knock again. "Gaara, it's me, Naruto" I heard a shuffling and then the door is opened to reveal a very grumpy looking Gaara. I smile up at him. Gaara punches me in the face and I lose my balance for a second. Lips are then planted onto mine. I was surprised because first I'm being punched by the red head and next his kissing me. What's up with that? I don't take my time to respond to the kiss. The kiss was kinda aggressive and possessive, but it held a passion in it as well. I feel a tongue swipe on my bottom lip and I don't play games with my red head like the last time we kissed like this. I open my mouth and feel his tongue slip into my mouth. Somehow in the middle of our make out both of our shirts were removed and Gaara had me against the passage wall. Gaara latched himself onto my neck. I move my head to the side to give him more access. He starts to nibble on my sweet spot and I moan lowly. I move my hand, trying to find a spot to rest them. I end up resting one on his back and the other was in his hair. Gaara's hand slides down my back. I shiver at the contact. Gaara picks me up and then walks into his room, managing to close the door behind us. He then plops me on the bed, climbing on top of me. Our lips connect and move against each other. Gaara started caressing my thighs and I moan into the kiss.

**Gaara's POV**

I part my lips from the blonde in front of me and move my lips along his jaw, placing feather like kisses there. Then I move my lips along his neck, Naruto shivers at the contact. I bite and suck at random parts along his neck, enjoying the fruity taste of his skin. I move my lips lower to the blondes shoulder and trail my tongue down them, causing the blonde underneath me to shiver. I work my way down to one of Naruto's rosy pink nubs. I trail a circle around his right nipple and feel delighted once I hear a moan escape my blonde's lips. When have I ever felt delighted? I ignore my thoughts and carry on with what I was doing. I enclose the pink nub with my mouth and suck on it, tweaking his left with my free hand. Naruto's moans fill my ears and send blood rushing down south. I switch to the long neglected left nub and suck on it, sometime gently biting it then soothing it with my tongue. I look up at Naruto. His eyes were half closed and his lips parted each time he moaned. He also held a blush on his cheeks. I smirk at his appearance. I could feel that both he and I were getting a little _too _excited. I was tempted to stop this now and just take a cold shower to get rid of my growing erection. Maybe I should. I and Naruto shouldn't be engaging in this type of stuff. Not yet anyway. We've been together for a little over two weeks and I don't think that our friendship before that could really count. I sit up on my bed and look at my blonde. He looks at me confused. I shrug. "You should go." I say monotonously. Naruto gives me a 'Are you serious?!' look I nod my head. He sighs but gets up. "You're a real ass. First you punch me and then your kissing me, next we are like, doing whatever we just did and then you tell me that I should go. Gwad! You're confusing!" the blondes arms flail everywhere as to make his point, in a weird way that is. I look away from him. I hear him get off the bed then he laughs nervously. "Gaara? I don't think I can go out looking like this." I look at him and I almost smile. "It's not my fault that you're so easy to please." I tease him. His face flames red and I chuckle at him. "I'm not! Gwad your one too talks, you're as excited as me!" He shrieks. I feel my cheeks heat up a bit but ignore it and look at him blankly. "Fine. But if your siblings ask why I look the way I do I'm saying that it's all your fault." He says getting up. I roll my eyes at him. He walks to me and kisses my cheek, muttering a quick bye then dashing out of the door, hoping he wouldn't be noticed by my siblings.

I walk with quick steps to my bathroom and pray that no one was in the passage. No such luck. Kankuro was walking towards me with a confused/annoyed look on his face. "Gaara, why did your boy toy just run out of the house shirtless?" I look at him confused then look around the passage and spot mine and Naruto's shirts on the floor. I quickly run to pick them up. "I don't know…" I lie. Naruto probably forgot about his shirt while he was trying to hide a much more serious problem from my siblings. A problem that at this moment we both share and need to get rid of. I jet pass my brother and make it to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. I strip my clothes off and run the shower water, making sure it was cold then step into the running water. The cold water hits my skin and I wince for a second. I let the water run over my body, washing the entire days gunk off of me. When I'm done I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist. I exit the bathroom and go to my room. I change into sweat pants. I don't put on a shirt, feeling a little warm even though I just had a cold shower. I sit on my bed and try to distract myself. I ended up thinking about my blonde. He ignored me for at least a day. I know that he probably had a good reason to actually, but I was a little angry at him and when I saw him I accidently punched him. Okay it wasn't a accident, I wanted to punch him because he made me worry. He didn't tell me what happened though. I still have no idea why his grandmother was so frantic when she fetched him the other day. It can't be anything to serious because Naruto looked fine when he came over. Well that was when he came over. Can't say he looked the same when he left. I smile at my last thought, knowing very well that I was the cause to his 'out of it' state. Maybe I should go to his house tomorrow. Not as if he doesn't want me there. Wait. I can't go to his house anyway… its Monday and therefore we have school. And like father used to say. Education is important…I sigh, I guess I'll just have to find out some other time.

_Right this chapter sucked and i'm really sorry…School is a distraction but I've already thought up the next few chaps…OMG! My friends want me to give up on Naruto! I was sooooo shocked_…_Everybody who knows me knows that i'm a Naruto freak…I just love it and when my friend said that I should give it up just because it's a form of worshiping another God I wanted to hit her. I'm starting to really not like her religion crap…I don't have a thing against religion though…its just she's so into it that it actually scares me…and nothing scares me…except for the Easter bunny anyway…I have a poll to see who wants who to be seme and who should be uke…take it…if you want too…bye! Luv ya! _

_EmoKitty_


	11. Chapter 11

_Uhm…I'm kinda thinking of stopping this story…I don't really get a lot of reviews and I'm starting to think that I write for myself…yeah…I will decide though…after this chapter, but I'm going to only make a decision depending on all my reviews…also follows and favorites…although mostly on reviews…yeah…enjoy chapter 11!_

**Sinful Love**

**Chapter 11: What? **

**Gaara's POV**

Class is actually really boring right now. The teachers talking about some maths equation but I really can't concentrate. I want this day to finish. Naruto wants to talk to me after school though. _Beeeeppp _I hear the schools intercom beep. I don't pay attention and look forward to see my blonde doodling. Maths isn't his best subject but he at least passes. I think I should tutor him. I mean most of the time in class he just sits and doodles. Okay I don't exactly listen to the teacher either but I still pass with good grades. Maybe his just a little ADHD. When Kankuro was younger he was a little ADHD, but he grew out of it…somehow. I hear a second beep indicating the end of the announcement. Soon after that the bell rings for our next class. Again I don't pay attention. The day just seems to drag on and by the time the bell signalled home time I was so exhausted. I didn't even feel like talking to my blonde. But I know that his going to want to talk to me so I will just have to listen.

I step out of the school doors and go to the gate were I see my blonde waiting for me. He starts waving his arms at me and was grinning like a mad man. I just walk slowly towards him, not really wanting to pick up on my pace. When I finally make my way to the blonde he instantly wraps his arms around my neck while I wrap mine around his waist, pulling him closer to me. "Faggets!" I hear a male voice shout out. I turn my head to glare at the idiot that shouted that. I wasn't so surprised when I saw one of Naruto's ex friends standing behind us with a disgusted look on his face. It was Kiba. Kiba was one of Naruto's first friends, so I was told, so when he found out that Naruto was gay and with me he stopped hanging out with the blonde and said that he was a disgrace to society. Naruto was really upset. Actually losing Kiba hit him pretty bad. Since Kiba was his first friend. I would feel the same, I think, if I had to lose Naruto. He was my first friend…and my first love. Love? I don't think I love Naruto. But I know that I feel deeply for him, but love. No I have never felt love for someone other than my siblings. And _uncle_. I look at Naruto to see a sad expression on his face. His gaze was directed to the boy behind us. I let go of Naruto and turn around, facing the one who shouted out such insulting words. "What is your problem?" I hiss at him. He just glares at me and clenches his jaw. "You are my problem! Look what you did to Naruto!" he shouts at me. I scoff at him. "What did I do?" I ask with anger lacing my voice. "You changed him! You change everybody! People just look at you and they change! Your sick man!" I glare at him. My hands clench into fists and I lift up my right hand. I was about to punch him but my hand is pulled back by a tanned one. "Gaara" Naruto calls out. I obey his silent pleas for me to stop. Naruto steps in front of me. His eyes were icy and seeing this from the blonde worried me. He never looks at people like this. Especially his friends and family. "Kiba. Gaara didn't change me. Nobody did. I guess I was always like this. What happened to us being best friends? Just because I like guys, well one guy, you went and ended our friendship. A friendship I worked hard to gain. Maybe you're the sick one here. Because right now you disgust me." Kiba's eyes go wide, shocked at what Naruto had just said.

Said boy turns around and leaves. I follow after him. "Are you okay?" I ask him. He just shakes his head and starts running. I run after him. I was faster than him and caught up easily. I pulled him back to me and turned him around. I wrapped my arms around him and brought him closer to me. He buried his head into my chest. His body started to tremble and shake. I felt a wet warmth on my shirt. Naruto was crying. I wasn't so good with situations like this and Naruto never cried in front of me. I just rub circles into his back, hoping it would help him. I guess it did help as he stopped sobbing. "Jiraiya had a heart attack on Saturday" he says with a sniff. I nod my head. "Is he okay?" I ask. "Yeah, his fine. His being released on Wednesday." He says letting go of me. We start making our way home. Nobody spoke after that and when we got close to our homes I decided to just go with him home. Naruto takes out his set of keys and fumbles with them before finally opening the door. We walk into the house. He drops his key on a small table and takes off his shoes, me doing the same.

Naruto and I make our way to the living area. We both sit down on the leathery couches. "Uhm…on Saturday granny's taking me to see my mother…" Naruto says silently. I look at him confused. He told me that both his parents are dead. "Her grave stone?" I ask. He could mean that his being taken to his moms grave. I was taken to my mom's grave stone a lot when I was small, but by uncle. "No…to see her…" he whispers. I look at him. Confusion lighting up on my face. "What do you mean? You said that both of your parents were dead." I ask. "Because that's what I thought. Granny and Grandpa told me the truth yesterday…before I came to your house. I was going to tell you but…uhm I guess we got a little…distracted." He says with a blush on his face. "You're still an ass for yesterday" he adds with a chuckle. I ignore his last comment and look at him with all seriousness. "So you're going to see her this Saturday?" he nods his head. "I wanted to a-actually ask if you wanted to come with me…you know…to meet my mom…" he says with a blush on his cheeks. I nod my head as an answer. He smiles up at me. I smile a small smile.

**Naruto's POV**

After me and Gaara had a few 'play' sessions, Gaara left to his house. I hopped into the shower and just let the water run onto my body. Granny will be home soon. She said something about going to the hospital, but I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. I can't wait for Saturday. Granny said that it will take at least 7 hours to drive there. I don't mind, I'll be seeing my mother soon and that's all that matters to me. Okay other things matter to me also but this is just at the top of the list…for now anyway. I stop the shower tap and rake my hair with my fingers. I step out of the shower and put a towel around my waist. I walk to the mirror above the basin. I look at my reflection. I lift my hand to my face and trace the scars on my face, remembering how I got them. _People are selfish. _ I think to myself. A picture of me, Kiba and Sasuke by old swings, flashes through my head. They both hate me now, just because of me liking a male, and because of the fact that Gaara is the male that I am dating. I don't see what's so wrong with Gaara. I didn't expect Kiba and Sasuke to actually react the way they did. When I first told Kiba he first took it as me joking but when I told him in was serious, he punched me in the face. Sasuke merely told me that I should stay away from him and Hinata. Sakura just walked away from me when I told her. I only got positive reactions from Keiko, Deidara, Tobi and a few other people.

I sometimes ask myself if speaking to Gaara that day in the park was even worth it. Was it? Totally. If my friends can judge me so quickly just because of this then they weren't my friends in the first place. I won't change for them. I'm not so gullible. I dry myself and put on a fresh pair of clothes. I walk down to the kitchen, hoping that Baa-Chan was home and making food for my rumbling stomach. But she wasn't even home yet. What's taking her so long? Just as I ask myself this, I hear a door open and close. "Sorry Naruto, I had to fetch your stupid Grandfather." I hear Baa-chans voice shout out at me. "I thought they were only letting him go on Wednesday!" I shout back at her. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade walk into the kitchen. "Yeah well I convinced them to let me go, squirt." Jiraiya says with a grin on his face. "The hospitals not that far from here so why did you guys take so long?" I ask. Jiraiya smirks and a light blush form on Tsunade's cheeks. "Never mind" I say, not wanting to know anymore. "We got pizza!" they both shout out. I smile happy that I wouldn't have to wait for food to be made to fill my belly.

After eating I washed my hands and brushed my teeth. I decided to log onto my laptop and read a few emails. I replied a few and then logged off, not really feeling like messing around with the piece of technology. I just sit by my desk and stare into space. I wasn't in the mood to do anything and I didn't think that I'd be able to fall asleep just yet. I hear a knock on my door. Jiraiya steps in and walks over to me plopping himself on my bed. "What's wrong? You seem so glum." He asks me. "Nothing" I whisper. He looks at me with a 'I know your lying' expression. I sigh and shake my head. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just worried about exams that's coming up soon." I lie. "Really? Your not nervous about the fact that you will be seeing your mother for the first time on Saturday?" he asks with a raise of his eyebrows. I shake my head. "No" I lie again. Of course I'm nervous, but they don't need to know this. "Oh Gaara's coming with us." I tell him quickly. "Dammit Naruto! Now I owe that old hag 100 bucks!" he says with a scowl. "What does it matter? You have a lot of money" I say with a soft smile. "Brat, we may have money but money doesn't last." He says with a exaggerated sigh. I just laugh softly. "Yeah I guess." I say with a nod of my head. "So how was your stay in the hospital?" I ask him. He grins at me. "let's just say that I gathered some new research" I just scowl at him. "Of course you would go out and look at all the young nurses, even after you just had a heart attack." Go figure, he will always be a pervert.

Jiraiya left my room after a few minutes and I climbed under my covers. I tried to fall asleep, but I just couldn't. I climb out of my bed and walk out of my room and into the kitchen. I pour me a glass of milk. Usually I just drink milk when I can't sleep. It works all the time but I somehow feel like it won't work this time. It doesn't hurt to try though. I walk back to my room and climb under my covers, closing my eyes as well. Minutes pass and I'm still awake. I sigh and decide to just take a sleeping pill. Minutes pass and I feel my eyes getting heavy. I smile knowing that the pill was taking its effect. I close my eyes and wait for the darkness to take over me. and just before it does a image of Gaara and all of my 'true' friends flashes through my eyes. I smile and the darkness takes over me…

_There's chapter 11…please X 10 review…they make me happy and more willing to write…I appreciate those who do review but I'd still like others to review as well…love you guys!_

_EmoKitty_

_P.S remember that I will be deciding on whether I should continue this story or not on reviews and stuff…thanks…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except this story and my OC's I don't own the song 'Demons' by imagine dragons…**

**Sinful Love**

**Chapter 12: ****Change of mind**

**Naruto's POV**

Tomorrows Friday and Granny said we have to leave for rain tomorrow if we want to see my mom early in the morning. I told Gaara this afternoon that we will be riding after school tomorrow and when we finally get to the rain village we will all crash at a friend of Jiraiya's house. Some old guy. Didn't catch his name. I didn't tell Gaara why exactly my mom is in the rain, all he knows is that she's alive and that we are going to see her. I guess I should actually tell him. Jiraiya and Tsunade said that moms not exactly well, mentally and emotionally, and when I take Gaara with me his probably going to want to know why my mom is coo-coo. But that would mean I'd have to tell him everything and I just don't think I'm ready to tell him all that's happened in my life. And I know his not ready to tell me anything either and I accept that.

I am curious about Gaara's past though. Why was he hated in his village? I know why he's not liked here but these people are stupid and judge people on appearances and personalities. I guess I will have to wait for him to tell me. I get up from my bed and walk to my door. I was about to turn the handle on my door when my phone started buzzing. I groan but go to my phone anyway. I pick up the small device and look at its content. 'One new message from, Kiba' I was surprised to see a message from him. He had been ignoring me and Gaara since Monday. Okay, we both ignored each other, but I only ignored him because he was being a douche and he because of what I said to him. I don't feel guilty about what I said; I meant every word that came out of my mouth. I opened the message to reveal the awaiting text.

_Please meet me at the park in 15 minute…I'll buy you ramen…_the small text read. I stare at it a little annoyed that Kiba thinks I'll just go to the park because he will buy me ramen. As tempting as that sounds, I don't like to be bribed, anymore at least. I just sigh to myself and grab my orange jacket. My phone buzzes again and I look down at the message. _Bring Gaara._ Huh? What does he want from Gaara? To shout at him for 'Changing' me? I chuckle at the stupidness that resided in that question. I walk down the stairs and to our front door. When I exit our home I'm greeted with an icy blast of wind. I rub my arms with my hand and walk to Gaara and his siblings home. I walk up to their door and knock loudly. I hear scuffling and then the door is opened up by Temari. The blonde girl smiles at me, she then brings me in for a hug. I hug her back, not minding the contact. "Naruto! What brings you here?" she shouts in my ear. "My ears woman!" I shout at her holding my one ear. She grins at me, I pout at her. "What are you doing here?" I hear a hoarse voice ask. I look in the direction of the voice to see a very disastrous looking Kankuro standing by the stairs. "What happened to you?" I ask, looking at the black eye and busted lip. "I'm asking the questions here" Kankuro says with annoyance lacing his voice. "I came fetch Gaara, where is he?" I ask them quickly. They both point up the stairs. I go in that direction, feeling Kankuro's intense stare. I turn around quickly to glare at him. "What?" he just shakes his head? "so what did happen to you?" I ask him again. He just groans. "I was going to attempt giving Gaara the birds and the bee's talk but then I was like since his gay it's more like the bee's and the bee's. I punched me in the face. And when I apologized, he punched me again." I laugh at the brunette. "Hasn't he had the talk before?" I ask them, stifling my laughter. "He has, I thought it would be funny to embarrass him, my plan backfired. But you know that talk could've been very useful for 'future' situations" Kankuro says with a wink. I blush and quickly run up the stairs.

I hear music playing in Gaara's room and knock once, twice, three times, before entering. The door slammed behind me. I turned around and tried to spot my red head. He wasn't in his room. I just walk over to the computer and switch the music off. I sit by his desk and look at the books on top of them. There was a few school books but the only one that caught my attention was a small red book that had Journal written on it. I was tempted to look at me but I held the feeling down. I was not going to put my nose were it didn't belong. Gaara finally entered his room after 10 minutes of me waiting. He had a towel loosely around his hips. His eyes went a bit wide when he saw me. I gulp and try to hide my blush. "H-hi! I came to fetch you!" I shout trying to ease the awkwardness. He looks at me with confusion. "I thought we were only leaving tomorrow…" I shake my head. "Not for that…we're going to the park to meet Kiba. He told us to meet him in 15 minutes and we're already late. So you better hurry up! Put on some clothes will ja!" before I faint, I add mentally. Gaara just walks slowly to his cupboard and slowly takes his clothes out. He then drops his towel, showing his WHOLE body in its naked glory. I gasp; Gaara just turns his head and smirks at me. I feel blood rush to my cheeks and to a certain anatomy. I try to take my eyes off of him but my attempt are futile. My eyes were glued onto his lower regions. I gulp again and tear my eyes from him. I just hear Gaara laugh. I send him a side glare, which makes him laugh harder. I pout and his laughter dims down. When his laughing fit finally dies down he speaks up. "You may look now." His voice was rough from all the laughing. I turn around to see him in a new set of clothes.

Me and Gaara make it to the park in 15 minutes. We walk around to look for Kiba. It wasn't that hard to find the dog boy, as he was standing by 'our' tree. "I thought you guys wouldn't come" he speaks with relief in his voice. "What is it?" I force out. He sighs a defeated sigh and looks at both of us. "I wanted to say sorry to both you and Gaara. I don't want our friendship to end just because I'm being a total ass…" he says in a soft voice. "Then why were you an ass in the first place?" I ask with a raised brow. "Uhm…you see it's really a stupid reason, you'll laugh" he says with a nervous laugh. "Just tell us." I grind out, getting annoyed with him. "Long story short…Shino said that he was gay…and that he liked me…" he says a light blush tinting his cheeks. "What's wrong with that?" I ask confused. "Naruto" I hear Gaara's voice call out. I look at him and he shakes his head. "He was confused by his own feelings and when he saw us, he reacted negatively" My red head explains to me. I make an O shape with my mouth and turn back to Kiba who just nods his head, not denying that what Gaara said was true. "Buddy you could've talked to me about this…and you better apologize to Gaara for what you said. I know it probably didn't hurt his feelings, because his a cold bastard, but I hurt for him." I say glaring at him while Gaara glares at me for calling him a bastard. "Well I've already figured it all out…" Kiba says looking away from us. "And I'm sorry for what I said…it was uncalled for" he adds quickly, his words slurring on top of each other. Gaara just nods his head. I grin at my friend, glad that his actually apologizing. When we were small he would never apologize for anything. "Good boy" I say treating him like a dog. He looks back at us and grins, his canines showing.

**Gaara's POV**

It's at least ten past nine. Naruto wanted to hang out with Kiba and I _had _to stay with them. Naruto insisted. I don't want to take him from his friends though but he just doesn't want me to stay away from him. I think he has an invisible leash around my neck, a tight, spiky leash that I can't escape. Do I want to escape? I don't know anymore. I walk to my bed and climb under the covers. Winter is starting to set in. It hasn't really snowed in Konoha. Then again it never snowed in Suna either. I don't think I would like it to snow. It be too cold and I'd probably blend in it with my pale skin. Well almost blend, I'm not that pale. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep. I try my hardest to let the darkness take over me, but as usual, its being a basted. I groan and throw my covers off of me. I stand and walk to my desk, plopping myself down on the chair. I tap my fingers on the smooth wood, thinking of things to do.

I decide to just put on some music, the first song being 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons. I listened to the words carefully.

_When the days are cold _

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see _

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail _

_Are the worste of all_

_And the blood runs stale _

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside _

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No Matter what we breed _

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my Kingdom come_

_This is my Kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat _

_Look into my eyes _

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_Its dark inside_

_Its where my demons hide_

_Its where my demons hide. _

I listen until that point, my thoughts taking over me. I think to the one part in the song 'I wanna hide the truth'. That sentence was true. I wanted to hide my past from Naruto, and everybody. I know that the blonde is curious as to why I am the way I am, but I just can't tell him. I don't think I will ever be able too. _There's nowhere we can hide. _Can I hide forever from Naruto? Well I've kept it all a secret this long…but I doubt I'll be able to keep it in forever. And it pains me to say this but a part of me wants the blonde to know about my past, my pain, the betrayal I felt. The lives I took. I clench my fists and turn the music off, willing all thoughts about '_him'_ to go away. I switch my lights off and stomp to my bed, roughly climbing under my covers. I close my eyes and beg Kami that I'll be able to sleep. Of course it betrays me and I lie wide awake. A Image of my blonde flows through me and I could stop the small smile from forming on my lips. To think I used to think that the blonde was an annoying idiot when I first met him, now look where we are. His slowly drilling a hole through the ice glass that's around my heart, and that glass is cracking, I can feel it. And soon I fear that all that ice will shatter and leave my heart bare. I don't want this but I let it happen, I only have myself to blame. But do I really want to change anything? No, I feel fate wanted it to be like this and would of gotten it's way in the end. But when all that glass shatters, I don't think I'll be able to rebuild it. And my heart will stay there in my chest without protection. No…it will have protection. Naruto will protect it. At least I hope. Its already so tattered and bruised, I don't think it can stand anymore abuse…

_Here's chapter 12! I wouldn't really stop this story…I just wanted you guys to review…but hey no one did so I just left it the way it is…. So depending on this chapters reviews and the next one….i might. Might. Add a little juicy GaaNaru action! Please review! They make me happy and believe it or not sometimes they give me inspiration. Of course I had to somehow pull this chapter from the sky as I never got reviews for the last chapter, but I managed, and I think this story's going smoothly…at least I hope….if anybody is confused, please tell me so that I can explain…Review! Love ya! 3 3_

_EmoKitty_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it Characters! If I did I would totally kill off Sakura…because I don't like her…**

**Sinful Love**

**Chapter 13: Meeting **

**Gaara's POV**

I look at the blonde next to me, amazed by the amount of energy his displaying. I guess his excited to see his mom, and also happy about the fact that his long-time friend apologized to me and him. But I'm pretty sure that it's seeing his mom, for the first time in his existence, that's making him excited. I know that if I was to see my mom for the first time I'd be happy as well, but I wouldn't have _this _much energy. But then again his always got energy, and is always excited. Except for when we have to write test. No then he is surprisingly serious, trying his hardest to pass. Well I guess he just needs to work a little more on his academics. We were about to leave for the rain village. We just had to make sure everything was packed and right. "Aren't you excited?!" my blonde shouts at me, pulling on my sleeve. I nod my head. He doesn't stop pulling on my sleeve and I thought it would rip if he carried on. "Naruto, you're going to rip my shirt." I whisper harshly. Just then Jiraiya comes near us. "Naruto! Save that for the bedroom! It thought I taught you better" the old man says with a sly grin on his face. Naruto instantly stops his pulling and looks away, trying to hide his blush. "P-pervert" he says softly. I chuckle at his embracement. Jiraiya turns his head towards me. "So tell me? Who's stinging who?" he asks, his grin widening. "W-what!" Naruto shouts out, looking at his grandfather with disbelief. "You have your own sex life, leave mine!" he adds quickly. Since when did we actually have a sex life? "Hmm so you guys are having sex?" "No! Go away you pervert!" Naruto's face rivalled my hair. It's amazing how he can get so embarrassed at little things like this. But then again if I was normal, I'd probably be just as embarrassed. But I'm not normal, and I don't think I will ever be.

Naruto's grandmother exits the house and says that everything's ready. Naruto and I climb into the car and make ourselves comfy, well Naruto made he comfy on my shoulder. I look out the window at our two houses. The looked the same, but they were totally different. Just like me and Naruto. Were the same but were different. The car gets pulled out and we make our journey to the rain. "Did you bring your book to read?" my blonde asks me. I shake my head. "No" I didn't think about bringing a book to read but I was hoping that I could actually sleep during the ride as I have noticed that I sleep with ease when his by me. I'm not going to complain as sleep is nice whenever I can get it. Naruto knows about my sleeping habits, or lack of it. Naruto adjusts himself and closes his eyes, planning on sleep. I close my eyes and soon I could hear not so quiet snoring next to me. Even with its loudness, it was somehow soothing and lulling me to sleep. Darkness takes over me and I greet it with wide stretched arms.

When I woke the car was extremely cold and my shoulder felt a little wet. I lift my neck, the motion causing the person next to me to stir. I look at my wet shoulder and scrunch up my nose. "Naruto you drooled on me" I scold the blonde whose eyes just opened. He just rubs the sleep out of his eyes and yawns. "Where are we?" he asks his grandparents. "We're getting closer" I hear Jiraiya mumble. I yawn and look at my blonde. He was trying his best to keep his eyes open. He finally succeeds in staying awake and grins at me. "How was your sleep?!" He shouts. Man is he noisy. "Okay" I mumble out. "Good…I had the weirdest dream…" he drifts off. I nod my head, telling him to explain. "I don't remember it, but it just gave me a chill" I nod my head in understanding. I had dreams like that as well, except I remembered what they were about. Always about 'Him' and what he did. "Anyway…I can't wait for tomorrow! I get to see my mom!" He shouts enthusiastically. "Naruto…Your mom…She might not know who you are or remember the fact that she had you…" Tsunade says quickly. I and Naruto turn our heads to face her. She was looking at us through the rear view mirror. "Yeah, I thought about it…but maybe she will remember…who doesn't remember their own son?" He asks in a hopeful voice. I ignore the Interest bubbling inside of me and look out of the window. I don't want to ask Naruto anything about this. It's probably a touchy subject and I don't want to upset my blonde…besides his never really asked me about my pass, so why should I ask him?

The ride was silent after that and I could feel Naruto's shoulders tense and un-tense next to me. I think he was nervous but I'm not good with things like this so I wouldn't know. We eventually entered the rain village and went to the nearest hotel. Unfortunately or fortunately the hotel didn't have a place with enough rooms so I and Naruto have to share a room and his grandparents the one next to us. There were two beds in each bed, but I knew that Naruto would end up sleeping next to me. As soon as I and Naruto enter the blonde runs to the bathroom shouting out "Gotta pee! Gotta peeeee!" I sigh and put my bag down. I hear a tap run and then stop; Naruto walks out of the bathroom. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my neck. I wrap mine around his waist. Our eyes meet and we stand like that before Naruto, of course, gingerly plants his lips on mine. It was first a small thing but soon turns heated, tongues entering and playing with the other. There weren't any battles for dominance. Our lips part, both of us not wanting a repeat of the other night. Well not here anyway.

**Naruto's POV**

Gaara was in the shower. I had already had one and now I was waiting for him to have his own shower. It was already 22:47. I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight, seeing as I had slept in the car. But I'm going to try to sleep anyway. I don't want to fall asleep while meeting my mom. Okay I doubt that will happen. I wonder how she looks. Does she have blonde hair like me? And blue eyes? Or maybe she has green eyes with brown hair. I don't care how she looks, kinda, just as long as I get to see her, even if she might not remember me. What am I going to tell Gaara when we get there? I mean it is a mental institute so I think he will get a little curious…but I have noticed that even when he does get curious or interested he just shoves it down and lets you be. Maybe I should just tell him everything…Maybe his been through the same as me…maybe worse…maybe not so bad as me…but I know that it's probably in-between being the same as me or worse…but I will never know. And I don't want to just ask him…he never asks me about my pass and I will wait until he is ready to tell me. Gaara steps out of the bathroom, his hair still wet and steam flowing off of his body. He was clad in long sweat pant and bore no shirt. I stare at his milky skin. It looked flawless. Unlike my sun blemished skin. I tear my eyes from his chest and look at his face, which held a smirk. Yep he caught me staring at his chest. I blush lightly and look away.

After Gaara dries his hair he makes his way to his bed. He lifts the covers and gets beneath them. I grin and make my way over to him. I climb under the covers and cuddle him. "You're so predictable" I hear his say with a sigh. I grin up at him. "Who could resist a body like this?" I ask moving my hands up his body. He shivers under my touch. "Hn" he grunts. "Aww did Gaa-Chan like that? Hmm" I purr. He glares at me. "If anybody's a girl it would be you" I grin at him. "I must be one sexy girl then" I say with a wink. He just smiles softly. I continue my cuddling, putting my head on his chest. The sound of his heart beat was soothing me. It was a sound that told me he was real and living. I loved the sound. My eyes were slowly drooping and soon I feel asleep.

When I woke, I had arms wrapped securely around me. I could feel a heat radiating next to me. I move closer to that heat, hoping it gives me enough warmth. The arms around me tighten. "Gaara?" I ask in a groggy voice. "Hmm…what?" he speaks back. "Just checking if you're awake" I say yawning at the end. I get up into a sitting position and rub the sleep out of my eyes. "I'm going to take a shower" I tell him, getting up and heading for the shower. I close the door behind me and walk up to the small shower. Stripping my clothes along the way. I open the tap and wait for the water to get hot, when it eventually warms up; I jump in, letting the water run over me. I wash myself clean. When I'm done I stand under the running water for a few more seconds, enjoying the warmth. When I do get out I realize something. I didn't take clothes. "Damn" I mumble. "Oh well, not like he hasn't seen me before" but that time was an accident. I sigh and wrap a towel around my waist, heading for the door. I take a deep breath and walk out of the bathroom. Eye land on me and I try not to meet their gaze. Unfortunately I fail and blue eyes meet teal. I laugh nervously and wave at him. "Ha-ha…I didn't take any clothes…"I speak in a nervous voice. He looks away and I saw something flicker in his eyes. What was that? Want? Lust? Need? He gets up and quickly makes his way to the bathroom, with a small bag. At least he uses his brains

When Gaara and I finished our morning routine, we both went down to granny and grandpa. We all had something to eat at the hotels café. They didn't have ramen so I just took a regular breakfast. Gaara just wanted a salad. Granny teased him about how he needs to eat proper food and how he was all bone. I would've told them that his _not_ all bones. But I kept quiet and ate my food. When we finish, Jiraiya pays the bill and we all leave. We hop in the car and make our journey to the institute. I was feeling a little nervous. What would she say? What will she think of me? Does she remember me? we arrive shortly at the institute. In bold it said **'RAIN MENTAL INSTITUTE' **Gaara didn't ask any questions and I don't think he will. His waiting for me to tell him. We get out of the car and go into the building. There was a strange woman with blue hair at the reception desk. She looks at us and smiles. "Hello, how may I help you?" she asks in a kind voice. "We're here to see Kushina Uzumaki" Tsunade answers for us. The lady takes out a file and then makes a small noise. "Oh right! You called in earlier this week. Kushina is just going through her morning routine, which is breakfast, medication and therapy. We could change her therapy times if you would like to see her now…" she looked revealed for some reason. "If it's no trouble" Baa-Chan mumbles politely. The lady nods her head. "Splendid! Kushina will be happy to see you guys! She never gets any visitors. Anyway, she should be done with medication now so I'll page her carer and tell them to drop her off at her room." she finishes. We nod our head and take seats by the waiting area. I was shaking with nervousness and excitement. My shaking continues until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I peer down at the hand. It was pale and I could only guess that it was Gaara's. I look at him and he smiles, trying to calm me down. It worked as I stopped shaking. "Thanks" I mumble looking down. He lifts my head by my chin and looks into my eyes. And the he lifts his hand. I thought he was going to rub my cheek or something sweet like that, but he did the opposite. He childishly poked my nose and adds a little 'poke' just like I did when I accidently told him my feelings. I giggle at him, happy to know that he can be a child at times. "Kushina will see you now. Just follow Miki-Chan here and she will lead you to Kushina's room" the lady at the desk speaks, pointing at a girl with light blonde hair. She nods at us and tells us to follow. We all do so and soon we were behind a door. It was like one of those hospital doors. It had _ROOM 43: Patient 109-Kushina Uzumaki. _The lady, Miki, opens the door and lets us in. "You guys have an hour." She says and then leaves.

I walk into the room with shaky steps. Upon entry I notice a few things. I noticed how the sickly green walls were plastered with paintings and sketches, most of a blonde man with blue eyes, others of, what looked to be, a demon fox. I also notice how the floors were covered in black carpets. I noticed the small bed that looked very uncomfortable and the women sitting on it. Her back was facing us and her hair was practically reaching the floor. And it wasn't blonde or brown. In fact it was a color I would've never guessed. It was red. Not as red as Gaara's, but red none the less. I hear the door close and the women turns around, her gaze falling upon us. I gasp when I see her face. She was beautiful, now I see why dad loved her. "Minato?"

_There's Chapter 13! Hope you enjoyed it…if not then I'm sorry that I'm a bad writer…any hoo…so I had fun writing this chapter and I can't wait to post the next one…I wanna reveal Gaara's past so badly but I cant add it yet as its still kinda soon for that, but I will reveal that soon…hopefully…hope you enjoyed…please review…they make me very happy and more willing to write...ta-ta~ _

_EmoKitty_


	14. Chapter 14

_Tobi will be doing the disclaimer for us today go ahead Tobi! Tobi: Emo-san does not own Naruto or me…She only owns her O.C. Tobi's a good boy! _

_Itachi: Idiot…._

_Here's chapter 14!_

**Sinful Love**

**Chapter 14: Meeting #2**

**Naruto POV**

_I hear the door close and the women turns around, her gaze falling upon us. I gasp when I see her face. She was beautiful, now I see why dad loved her. "Minato?"_ she says the name with hope. I look at her with a sad expression She doesn't remember me. What did I expect? She hasn't seen me since I was born basically. "Minato?" she repeats. I shake my head. "No…" I couldn't bring myself to finish my sentence. I felt an ache in my heart. "Kushina…This is your son…" Tsunade speaks up, her voice shaky. "My son…Naruto?" her eyes looked watery. Tsunade nods her head and I look back at the woman who's supposed to be my mother. Kushina gets up and rushes her way to me, crushing me in a hug. Tears start to fall down my eyes as my mom hugs me. All that went through my head was that she actually remembered me "Oh I thought I'd never see you!" she says letting go of me. She had tears streaming down her face. I heard the door open and close. I look behind me to see everybody gone. It was just me and my mom. "Look how much you've grown! Last time I saw you, you were in diapers! My baby's grown up!" she shouts with glee. I smile at her and she frowns. "I'm pretty sure that when you were born you didn't have these." She says tracing the lines on my cheeks. "It's not important" I say not really wanting to tell her all that's happened in my life and that it's kinda her fault…"Of course it's important! Why do you have those marks on your face?" her tone is serious and leaves no room for discussion.

I look down, not really wanting to look at her when I tell her everything. "The villagers hated me because of your betrayal and well they didn't treat me fairly" I feel arms wrap around me and tears fall down my eyes. "Oh Naru I'm so sorry! I wasn't in my right mind then. When your father died I just lost it. I'm sorry that you had to go through what you did. And I'm sorry that you grew up most of your life without knowing about me. If I could I would make it up to you but, I'm still considered coo-coo. Even though I have changed and it will take a miracle for them to let me go." She rants out at me. I sniff and force my tears to stop. "Granny can help…and Jiraiya…they'll do anything for me" she looks taken aback but stuffs it down and smiles. "Where did they go anyway?" she asks me. I point to the door. She makes an Ooohh sound and I walk up to the door. I open it to find my grandparents sitting on chairs. I look around for my red head. He was leaning against the ugly white walls with a bored expression on his face. How ironic is it that I fell for a red head just like my dad? My chuckle got their attention and they all look at me confused, well Gaara looked kinda confused. I wave for them to enter the room while doing so myself. They huddled in together, Gaara stands close to me and I smile at him. "Hello Tsunade, Jiraiya. It's been a while." My mom greets them. Granny nods at her and Jiraiya grins. "Indeed it has been long tomato head." He teases her. She just grins back at him. "Been checking out any nurses lately?" The old man's grin widens but he says nothing for the sake of him still wanting his manhood. The red headed woman just laughs and turns her attention back to me, noticing the quiet red headed boy next to me. "And who is this? A friend perhaps?" she asks, a soft smile adorning her lips. I shake my head and look at her shyly. "What? Is it your boyfriend?" she laughs at the end. Everybody except her stays quiet but I could tell that my grandparents wanted to laugh at the current situation I was in. realizing that nobody was laughing with her my mom stops laughing. She lifts her head and looks at me with surprise. "He is your boyfriend isn't he?" it sounded more like a fact then a question. I nod my head and my mom's face goes blank. I get nervous, what if she doesn't approve? Oh my globb! As I started panicking in my head my mom starts to double over in laughter. We all look at her confused. "What's so funny?" I ask. She just shakes her head. "No it's just…I would of never thought that I'd have a gay son! And it's ironic how you and Minato have the same taste…almost at least." I didn't know if I should feel offended or not. "Anyway…you can date anybody as long as they treat you the way they should" she directs a glare at Gaara. I shivered for him. She smiles at him quickly. "So…what's your name?" She asks him. He nods and then opens his mouth to speak "Gaara" he mumbles politely. Shifting on his feet awkwardly. My mom casts a serious gaze onto him and I could feel small nerves radiating from him. "You better be using protection" Baa-Chan and Jiraiya burst out laughing. "What is it with you guys and thinking we're having sex?!" I shout throwing my hands in the air. I should've seen this coming…gosh. I look at Gaara to see a very light blush on his cheek. You could hardly see it but it was there. "Your 16 year old _boys_" I just glare at her "I'm not 16 yet…besides just because we're 16 does not mean that we're doing…_that_" I mutter exasperatedly. Mom changes the subject and directs all her attention to Gaara, asking him pointless but meaningful questions.

We stayed there a little over an hour, but moms care giver didn't mind. We head over to a ramen stand and ordered something to eat. It was silent but being the loud mouthed idiot I am I decide to break the silence. "Do I look like him?" I ask softly looking down at my food. "Like whom?" my perverted grandfather asks me. "Like my dad" I answer quickly. "Oh" he mumbles. It was quiet after that. Tsunade sighs and I look up at her. "You do look like him. Almost identical to him actually." She answers, smiling at me softly. I nod my head and look back at my food. I wanted to go home. I could tell that Gaara wanted to leave as well. I guess that being in another village put us both on edge. Or the fact that everybody assumes we're having sex. We have seen each other's bodies but that was an accident…kinda. We finish off our food and explored the small quaint village. We had to head back though as it got darker and the clouds looked heavy with rain. As soon as we got back to the hotel I and Gaara had turns using the small bathroom, him going first this time. As soon as his done I run into the small room, with clothes, and hop into the shower. The water flows over me at a fast speed. I sigh, raking my hand through my hair. Today was filled with excitement, nervousness, pain, embarrassment and many more unnameable things. I can't wait to get back home tomorrow. We'll be leaving early morning and probably get home in the afternoon, depending on traffic. But who rides on a Sunday?

**Gaara's POV **

Today was interesting. Naruto's mom seems nice and I was impressed that she embarrassed me. It's not easy to do that and she did it. When Naruto first saw his mom he looked surprised, like he wasn't expecting her to look like she does. He looked nothing like her and the only feature he has of her is her eyes, and her temper, so I was told. His mom was pretty though and her hair was almost the same color as mine, if not a little darker or a little lighter. I couldn't tell. I heard a crash and I lift my head. I hear Naruto curse profanities and I make my way to the door. "Naruto?" I call out. "A-ah nothing! Just slipped!" he shouts back nervously. "Are you okay?" I ask, I hear a soft sigh and I could imagine his shaking his head. "No…I think I hurt my ankle" "Do you need help?" My voice sounded funny in my head, like a low rumble almost. I ignore it though. I hear a soft voice speak again. "Yes…" I had to strain my ears to hear the blonde's whispered comment. I open the door and enter the small quaint bathroom. When I enter the small thing I notice Naruto sitting halfway out of the shower, cradling his right ankle. I make my way towards him and try to ignore the fact that his naked. My attempts not to notice fail and I had to use all my will power to restrain myself from ravishing him. I stop in front of him and bend to pick him up. He was quite light considering all the junk he ate. Lately I've been eating a lot too though…I guess it's because I let Temari force me to eat. Or maybe I actually listened to Naruto and I'm trying to gain weight. Either one. I gently bring him over to my bed and place him on top of it. I head for the bathroom and grab a towel to dry him off. He protest but one glare from me and he shut his mouth. I smirk at the power I have over the blonde and dry him. All of him. I ignore the feeling above my groin and help him into a fresh set of clothes. I look around the room for a first aid kit and I, luckily, found one in the bathroom cabinet. I pull out an ointment and a bandage, rubbing the cream on his swollen ankle, and then wrapping it in the bandage securely.

When we, finally after Naruto's constant moaning and groaning, went to sleep I was glad as the blonde was finally asleep and less annoying. I love him and all but he can really get annoying. I realized seconds later about what I had just thought. Did I just say _love_? No I said like…'stop lying to yourself' I hear a voice in my head mumble soothingly and I was shocked that it was my own voice, not because it said that but because of how soft and soothing it sounded. Almost angelic. Stop lying to myself. I'm not lying, am I? I can't love him…it's impossible. I vowed to only love myself. Well that changed when my siblings changed. And Dad. But they are family, flesh and blood. Naruto is…Naruto and I don't love him. I'm just confused… I only have an infatuation with him. Yeah that's it. What we have isn't serious. We probably won't even last long. He might get bored or I might get too annoyed. 'If that were the case you'd probably left him long time ago and he as well' that's not true. I tolerated him, still do…'No, he annoys you to the end of the earth and you let him because you know why?' why? Oh god I must be going crazy. 'Because you love him. The minute your eyes landed on him that day in the park you loved him, but you being you, you stuffed those feelings up your bony arse and changed it into annoyance instead of admiration and love because you're a cold bastard' _what_? You're lying! I shout in my head. 'Why would I lie to myself?' I don't love him…we haven't even known each other for long, you're delusional. I finish lamely in my head. Besides Naruto doesn't love me, does he? I glance at the blonde. He looked so peaceful and the thought of him not loving me sent a large pang to my heart. So what if he doesn't love me? Another pang. I felt a headache forming and I close my eyes, trying to forget everything I just thought about, praying that sleep will grace me. It betrays me and I find myself wide awake with nothing but my thoughts running around like crazy in my head.

_So here's chapter 14! Hope you enjoyed it! Next Chapter should be up by the 1__st__…because it's gonna be longish…well longer than previous chapters…except chapter 1…stay tuned cause there might be a chance of a lemon in the next chapter…and drama…definitely drama in the next chapter. Uhm I would actually like it if you guys could answer a few question in your reviews…here they are!_

_1: Is this story coming along fine? I'm confused if it is or not but anyway…_

_2: Should I add a lemon or not? _

_3: If the answer is yes for question two, who should be seme and who should be uke? I personally think that Gaara makes the perfect seme and Naruto makes the perfect uke…but that's just me…Hehe..._

_Thank you and please review…_

_EmoKitty_


	15. Chapter 15

_Tobi: Emo-san does not own Naruto or me! Tobi's a good boy!_

_Hidan:! #$%^& annoying idiot!_

_Me: Hehe love those guys! Chapter 15!_

**Sinful Love **

**Chapter 15: **_**what? **_

**Gaara's POV**

A week has passed. A week since we saw Naruto's mom. A week since Naruto sprained his ankle. A week since I actually spoke to him. A week since I saw him…a week since I was cursed or blessed with those thoughts, and those thoughts are still roaming around like a stampede of bulls. Naruto was here a couple of times, but I told my siblings that I didn't want to see him. I just couldn't look at him, what with this new information that I'm still struggling to believe. I was confused and contemplating just staying away from him all together. This is his entire fault. Why couldn't he of let me be that day in the park? Why did he have to communicate with me, or at least try to. His changed me and I let him. I let him control me. I let him into my head and now I'm letting him into my heart. I don't want him there. That place should never be revealed to anybody. Never.

Has he succeeded in breaking the iced glass around what I call my heart? Is my heart bare for everybody to see? To make fun of? To steel? No…I'd never let anybody do that…Then why am I letting Naruto do just that? Could it be true that I do love him? No it can't be… I wouldn't even know what love is…'all the more reason why you're mixing these feelings up' I growl, getting irritated with myself. 'What's so wrong with loving the blonde? You know you can't let what he said bother you…his gone and never coming back…' I still think I'm crazy, talking to myself like this. A memory of him pops into my head and I had to fight down a few angry curses. I won't let what he did bother me anymore. His gone, your right, I can live my life, I can make friends, I can love others, my siblings but I don't know if I can commit myself to Naruto…he'll want to know about my past and I'm not ready to tell him….to tell him about what he did. 'You are ready idiot' that same voice says. I shake my head. No I'm not. 'You are' again the voice speaks, trying to sooth me. It was working…almost.

_Taap taaap _I hear soft taps on my door. I get up and make my way over. Hoping that it will be a good distraction from my thoughts. I open the door wide and look at who's standing behind my door. "Naruto" I say softly, looking down. Him being here was not a good distraction. He was going to make my situation worse. "Your siblings let me in…Gaara what's wrong?" he asks, concern lacing his voice. I don't look up as I mumble a quick nothing and side step to allow him in. "Gaara, you've been ignoring me since we came back…did I do something?" This time his voice was filled with confusion and worry. I shake my head. "No…you didn't do anything" I whisper the words. And although I whispered them, my voice sounded loud in my head. "Then why are you ignoring me!?" He raises his voice. I continue looking down. "I…" I trail off not knowing what I should say. "I…I" I just couldn't form words worth shit. "Spit it out Gaara!" he shouts anger and annoyance lacing his voice. I glare at him, not liking being told what to do, he just glares back. "I was thinking, idiot" I spit out, not literally. "About what? Cuz' I would love to know why you decided to ignore me to think about something that obviously doesn't need this much thought." His voice still held anger. "You have no idea what it was and you probably wouldn't care anyway" my voice was raising and I knew we were going to have a little blow out, I didn't care, it was about time that I got things off my chest. "What is with you and always thinking that people don't care about you?! Especially me out of all people!? Do you have any idea just how much I do care about you?! God! Maybe you're just too blind to see anything that people do for you." He whispers the last part. Glaring at me intensely "You know why I always think that? Because it's true you moron! Nobody ever cared about me! Not my dad, not my mom, not Kankuro or Temari, not you and not uncle! You guys are all fake! You're toying with me just like he did! Why can't you just leave me alone?!..Just leave me alone" my voice died out in the end and I felt a sting in my eyes. Naruto looks at me, his eyes glossy. "Is that what you think?! That I'm playing you like some toy?! God sometimes I wonder why I even try with you!" he shouts throwing his hands up in the air, tears already falling down his cheeks. "Then why do you try!" my voice sounded like it was breaking, rough and scratchy. "Because I love you!" _what_. Mine and Naruto's eyes widen, his more than mine. "_What?_" I ask incredulously. "I…I…" he cuts off his sentence by running out of the room. I stand there. I couldn't move. I was stuck. He said he loved me. My hand absently lifts to touch the mark on my forehead.

**Naruto's POV**

I slam the door to my room, hoping I'll be safe in my wonderful room. My ankle hurt a little, as it wasn't even fully healed. 'I shouldn't have run like I did' I scold myself. What did I just say to my red head? Surely I wasn't thinking straight when I said those words. _I love you. _ Three words that I was deprived of when I was young, yet I always gave others love. Sure baa-Chan and pervy-sage said they loved me; I just wanted to be loved by others too. Did I actually mean it when I said those words 5 minutes ago? Why did Gaara look so hurt? Why would it hurt to be loved by somebody? Maybe he thinks that my words were fake, like he thinks everything I do is fake. And who did he mean by 'Him'? Did he previously like somebody else who just ended up playing him? Is that why he doesn't like being around people? Because his scared he falls, only to find out that they were playing him. I don't know what it is that's made him the way he is, but I want to find out. "Naruto! Foods done! Your favorite!" I hear granny call out. "I'm not hungry!" I shout back grumpily. This whole ordeal has just made me crabby. And I don't like being crabby. I should actually hit the red head for being all insecure. To be honest, he shouldn't even really think about my actions being fake. Everything I did and said was true. I meant everything. God why did he look so hurt!? Why does he have to be confusing? Why did he ignore me for a whole week?

Maybe I should speak to him more kindly next time…I obviously aggravated him. But the way he looked when I said I love you. It was like the words shut him down. Do I love him? We've known each other for at least three months…that's barely enough time to fall in love…right? I possibly couldn't have fallen for the red head. Could I? I have, haven't I? I guess that's why I was hurt when he looked at me like that. I don't know what it is that happened to him, you just don't go around looking at people like that when they say 'I love you'…it hurts…a lot… guess he won't know anything about hurt as his as stoic as a rock and doesn't even care about my feelings probably. I'll talk to him tomorrow…since its Sunday…plus his siblings won't even be there tomorrow. Temari's got collage and Kankuro's got a date. Why he has a date on a Sunday is unknown to me. And also for Tema…who wants to go to school on a Sunday? But then again she did say something about it being a study class and that she _had _to take it. Personally I wouldn't go to one…too much effort to listen to the teacher. Actually any teacher. But that's just me. I nod my head and my stomach decides to rumble. I look down and pat my belly. "I hear you" as if my stomach could understand me, it makes a low rumble. I sigh and get up. I guess I am hungry. Hope the foods still warm.

I look at the bowl in front of me. This is not my favorite. This is broccoli stew and I do not eat broccoli…at least there's beef in it. But there's still the ugly vegetable that floats around in the stew. And Baa-Chan said this was my favorite, Che as if. Miso Ramen will always be my favorite food. But I guess I'll just have to eat the vegetable stew, since I am hungry. It can't be that bad, can it? Oh who cares? I'm hungry and I'm not going to start complaining about food. I slowly bring a spoonful of the broccoli beef stew, surprised that it didn't taste so bad. Still didn't like the green tree, but it was manageable. Slowly but surely the bowl was empty and I was patting my stomach. That was good-ish. I put my dishes in the sink and go upstairs. Maybe I should go to bed early…I feel like tomorrows going to be a big day. Hope nothing bad happens. But nothing will happen probably. I need to speak to baa-Chan about mom. I would actually like my mom to get out of that place. It's depressing there and my mom doesn't even look insane…maybe a little…but it's nothing hectic…I hope.

**Next day~ **

I woke up with my brain banging against my skull. God I have a headache. Feels like someone was hitting me with a baseball bat repeatedly over the head. Maybe it was the broccoli. I knew I shouldn't have eaten it! Now I'm going to die at such a young age! Curse you kami! I groan and lift myself from the bed, clutching onto my head. I need asprin. Or a gun. Kami knows I wouldn't shoot myself over a headache. I'm not crazy…or am I? Since you know, mom kinda is and I am her son…does this mean that I could be crazy? God I don't want to be crazy…but she only became the way she is because dad died…I guess I would go crazy if Gaara died as well…I need to speak to said red head. Hmm, I'll go to him after I eat. Although I don't feel that hungry after last night broccoli beef stew, I'll eat something anyway. I head downstairs and take a asprin, also preparing something to eat. Toast will be fine; I'm not that hungry anyway. When I finish my food I stalk to the bathroom and do my normal routine. Shower, brush teeth and try to tame my hair. I don't know why I try to tame my hair though. They are never neat and I don't think they'll ever be neat.

When I exited the house a cool breeze swept past me. it was dead quiet outside, save for the bunch of cars and ambulances down the road. I head over to number 46, hoping to be able to speak to my red head. But when I knocked on the door there was no answer. I guess nobody's home. Hmm, maybe his at the park. That's the only other place I can think of. I walk down the road, nearing the ambulance van that had people stuffed around it. I was getting curious about what was going on, but I carry on walking. Just as I was about to pass the crowd and van I spotted red on the ground through the corner of my eye. I stop in my tracks. That looked like hair. No that's not him, Gaara's at the park, not lying on the floor in front of all those people…with all those medics…I turn around and run through the crowd. When I finally make it through I stop. "Gaara!"

_Hehe I'm evil…hope you like this chapter…took forever…and I know its not as long as I wanted it to be but I had to end it there…I'm sorry, don't kill me...here's questions.._

_How was this chapter?_

_What happened to Gaara? _

_What will Naruto do?_

_Am I doing well with this story?_

_Hehe…stay tuned for the next chapter…it will be kinda sad but you need sadness to have happiness…right? Review…it will save all the Narnia bunnies. And it will cure my INRS (I need reviews syndrome) _

_EmoKitty _


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I wish I did though…**

**Sinful Love**

**Chapter 16: Comatose **

**Naruto's POV**

"_Gaara!" _ I shout, running forwards towards the red head on the ground. Tears start to cascade out of my eyes. _What happened?! _I scream in my head. I lift Gaara's head and pull him closer to me. He was covered in blood and bruises. "Sir, please let go of the boy" I hear a voice call out at me. I shake my head. "No…" I say childishly, I wasn't letting him go. Ever. Hands started pulling me, trying to take me from my love. "Sir! Please, we don't have time for this, He needs to get to the hospital, now, or he'll die!" I stopped moving. "Are you a relative?" He asks. I shake my head. "I'm his boyfriend" I whisper. He nods his head. "Okay, you may get in the van; do you have any contact with his family?" I nod my head and watch as they put Gaara on a stretcher. I only noticed now how much blood he was covered in. Where was all the blood coming from? I watch as they put him in the paramedics van and they motion for me to follow. "Please call the boy's family and notify them that there's been an accident" the same guy from before voice rings in my head. I nod and pull out my phone. Dialling Temari's number. She didn't pick up so I tried Kankuro. No such luck. They both weren't picking up. I tell the guy this and he nods his head. "Okay, we will try again as soon as we get to the hospital" I ignore him and focus my attention on Gaara. What happened? "What happened to him?" I ask my voice soft. The guy, who I noticed had grey/blue hair, looks at me. "He was shot" I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Who would want to shoot Gaara? "He was also beat up pretty badly, but we could see he fought back, the guys who did this were probably having a hard time with him so they shot him twice. In the stomach and in his left arm. The shots were sloppy and could've been done by any teenager. Does he have enemies?" He asks after explaining his theory. "I know a few people don't like him, but I don't know anybody who would actually do this to him. Will he be okay?" the guy just sighs. "He was hit pretty badly on the head. He could suffer from a concussion or he could fall into a coma." He says looking down. I look at him with teary eyes. This shouldn't have happened. I should've gone to him earlier this morning. This is my entire fault. Why was he outside? Why wasn't I with him? I could've helped him... I could've saved him…I could've taken the bullet for him…"Don't blame yourself, kid. It's not your fault…this could've been anybody…he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." He says looking at Gaara with pity. Gaara would probably glare at him for looking at him like that. Good thing his unconscious.

I was sitting in the hospital chairs. Gaara's in theatre and his siblings are sitting chewing their nails next to me. I finally got a hold of Temari and Kankuro. They rushed here from whatever they were doing, immediately blaming me for letting this happen. I told them I wasn't there when it did but also that I didn't blame them for blaming me because I should've been there. But I wasn't and I regret it. No use getting myself all upset now. What's done is done, I can't change anything. I just hope his okay. He lost a lot of blood and I'm pretty sure he needed blood transfusions. What if he doesn't remember us? Then what do we do? Not all people who suffer from amnesia. Or what if he falls into a coma? What then? Would he wake up? Would he remember us when he does wake up?

'Naruto! You're stressing over nothing! Gaara's going to be fine' I hope that that's true. The guy from before, who's a doctor, walks out of double doors and nears us. He had a chart in his hands. "Hi, I am Dr Yakushi. I suppose you are Mr Sabaku's siblings, correct?" Both Temari and Kankuro nod their heads. The doctor carries on. "Well I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" He asks with a cheery tone that made me sick. Who can be so happy when they're about tell somebody news that could change their lives? Maybe he does it to give us hope. I hear Temari mumble a quick anything and Dr Yakushi nods his head. "I unfortunately need to tell you the bad news to get to the good but no bother. The Cerebral Cortex is grey matter that covers up the outer layer of the brain. We took CAT scans of your brother's brain and made a shocking discovery. Part of the Cerebral Cortex was damaged but we don't know how. He wasn't hit hard enough to have this much damage. He was maybe hit hard enough to cause the damage that of a cat scratch, and that's not a lot, but the damage he has is at least twice the size of cat scratch, depending on how the cat scratched you. Good news is that this can't kill him…" he drifts off. "What's the bad news?" I ask, anxious to what his answer would be. "The bad news is that enough damage was caused to put him in a comatose state. We tried everything we could but we just can't get him to wake and we don't know when or if he ever will wake" he finishes.

This can't be happening…No…why Gaara? Why not me? Why not somebody else? Why did it have to be a coma? I look at the doctor in front of me. He was smiling. The bastard. I turn around. I needed to be anywhere but here. _"We don't know when or if he ever will wake" if?_ Please don't be if. His got to wake up. I need him. He can't leave me…please to whatever god up there, don't take him from me…please. My body shakes as I sob silently. This was all over bearing. First it's the actual accident, then it's that sick bastard telling us that Gaara's in a comatose state, while still _smiling_. I should've punched that sick thing off his face. God he reminds me of Orochimaru, our science teacher, the way he smiles and looks at people. Maybe their related. I chuckle lightly at my dry humor. I was probably walking for an hour at most when I reached 'our' park. I head to our usual spot. Sitting down and glaring at sweet nothings.

I just sat there and let my mind run wild. A memory of me and Gaara pops in my head and I had to bite my bottom lip to restrain from crying. More images flood in my head and I couldn't help but break down. If Gaara doesn't wake up I don't know what I'll do. His the air to my lungs. The beat to my heart. My everything. I can't lose him. I try to calm myself down but any attempt fails and I force myself up from my sitting position. This place wasn't helping me. I need to get home where it's safe. I run home, not caring that I was bumping into a few people. I didn't care; I needed to get out of _here_. I run into my house and straight to my room. When I finally had the door closed I sighed a sigh of relief. I was safe. From what? From myself. I felt my phone vibrate but I ignore and throw myself on my bed. I just wanted to sleep. I wanted to forget everything. I close my eyes and let the darkness rake over my entire being.

I woke up with a jolt. I was sweating a cold sweat and my cheeks were wet…What the hell? Am I crying? I lift my hand to my cheek. They were wet and warm. I was crying. Why? Could it be the dream? I don't remember anything from I only remember seeing Gaara…I remember seeing that Dr too. Did I have a nightmare? If so why can't I remember it? I look at the digital clock on my bed stand. Bright numbers blink at me and I had to squint to see properly. 04:05. Damn its early…How long was I out anyway? I remember coming back and falling asleep I just don't know what time. Anyway, all I want to do is eat and take a shower. I get up from my warm covers and stretch my muscles. I slowly make my way downstairs, careful not to make any noise.

I make me a bowl of cereal, since it would be the easiest and it won't make that much noise. "Why are you up?" I heard a voice, which startled me. I look in the direction of the door to see Jiraiya leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. "I couldn't sleep" I whisper, not wanting to raise my voice. He nods his head. "Temari called us last night" he lowers his voice. "You can stay home today, maybe tomorrow actually you can have the whole week" he says with sympathy. "We remember when your father died and how we needed some time off from our jobs. It's only fair that you get some time too." He says looking down. "You act as if his dead." I whisper accusingly. I could already feel tears stinging at my eyes. "Naruto nobody knows if he will wake up or not. You just got to have hope." He mutters out. I just ignore his presence and continue my food. I hear the old man sigh in exasperation but he lets it go, taking a seat across from me. "We can go there today if you want" I nod my head. Deep down I knew I didn't want to go, I didn't want to see him, not when he was in that state. But a stronger part of me wanted me to go, the part that loves him. Love. The Kanji on his forehead, the emotion I was deprived of by others when I was young but gave it to others, the feeling I feel for my red head who probably doesn't feel the same. Love, an emotion that cannot be described but can only be felt. At least that's how I see it. You know I'm not usually one to think deeply and now I am. I should stop thinking, it just gives me headaches.

After taking a nice, long, shower Tsunade finally woke up and informed that we could leave for the hospital. Well that was at least an hour ago. Tsunade wanted to have a 'bubble' bath and Jiraiya decided he wanted to join. Let's just say that my ears have been violated. How can they do that with their _grandson _in the next room basically? How can they even do that? They're so old…I just shake my head. No need to think about that…have enough on my plate. We left a few minutes ago and were driving up to Konoha's General Hospital/hospice…I was a bit nervous. I didn't know how I would react when I see him. Would I be angry? Guilty? Sad? Probably all. I'd be angry at myself, then I'd feel guilty for not being there for him and sad because of how his probably suffering. Jiraiya stops in front of the hospital, telling us to get out while he parks, we comply and head inside. Upon entry I get the horrible smell of antibiotics and aesthetics. It was horrible. And the white walls and bright lights didn't help the feel of the place. At least in Rains mental institute they had some walls that were painted in a color other than white.

We head to the room that a receptionist told us to go to. It wasn't that far to walk and when we got there we stood outside of the door, with my hand hovering over the door knob. I slowly open the door and step inside. When I look at the red head on the uncomfortable hospital bed, with tubes connected to him and a machine beeping, tears just came out of me like a flowing river. I made my way up to him and placed my head on his bed. He looked horrible. His skin was paler than usual, you could almost see his veins, he had multiple bruises and he was covered in bandages. "Poor gaki" I hear Tsunade whisper out. I just take his cold hand into mine and stayed like that for a while. I didn't want to leave him but I knew that I would have to…and a part of me was dreading that…I look down at my red head. He looked, in a way, peaceful. I leaned down and kissed him on his forehead, a couple of tears falling on his face. "Please wake up" I whispered ever so softly…

_Chapter 16! Its kinda early…I know…so this story will be ending soon (internally sobbing) but there will be a sequel…cause I'm bored with my life and type crap to lessen the boringness. Please review and answer a few questions…_

_How was the chapter?_

_Will Gaara wake up? (You never know hey, he could die and in the sequel Naruto could end up with someone else…" _

_Do you think Naruto will go mad like his mother did? (it could happen) _

_Who can guess a little bit of Gaara's past? _

_Thank you for reading…Please review…. I LOVE reviews…they make me happy…and they make me more determined to write…I know weird…_

_EmoKitty_

_REVIEW…love ya_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N…there's a time skip in this chapter…inspiration for this chapter: "Lucy" by skillet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it characters... **

**Sinful Love **

**Chapter 17**

**Naruto's POV**

It's amazing how you can get so much rest and still have dark bruises under your eyes. I look at the red head lying peacefully on his hospital bed. It's been three months since the accident. I visited him every single day during school break but could only see him three times a week when school started up again. Its Wednesday today and I was supposed to go to school but I had a strong urge to see him. it was almost like a pull. The doctor said that he could possibly wake up but that's just a possibility. I hope it's a reality. Also another good thing that happened would be that moms being realised this Friday. We had enough proof to prove that she was sane, at least enough to go out in society. I'm excited but at the same time I'm not.

I focus my attention on Gaara. He looked so peaceful. He didn't need help from machines anymore. To breathe anyway. One would actually just think that he was sleeping, but we knew otherwise. Without the machines it looked like he was just in a very deep sleep. One where he couldn't move or wake up from possibly. I look at the clock behind me. 10: 13. He was going for a CAT scan at half past. I should probably go home, or I could at least wait until the scans are done. Yeah, I'll wait. It's funny how I'm usually so impatient but when the accident happened all impatience flew away and was replaced with patience. I guess I became patient because I wasn't going to believe that he wouldn't wake up. And I still won't believe it. I will wait for him to wake up, and each passing day I will wait with a smile on my face knowing that every day that passes brings us closer to the day that he will wake.

There are a lot of things that I miss. I miss looking into his eyes. I miss talking to him. Our small moments. When we held hands, now it's just me holding his cold one. I notice that his body heat is coming back, but that's only on some days. One day his cold then the next his warm. I stopped paying attention to that and just paid attention to him. On some days I have to fight the urge to cry. It's painful knowing that your love, yes love, might never wake up. I try my hardest to be strong. I really do. A really big part of me knows that he will wake up and then a small part always ask 'what if he doesn't?' it's that voice that always ruins my mood. Some days I let myself cry, but never for anyone to see. As far as others are concerned, I'm as happy as I've always been. Obviously I can't hide from Kiba, Keiko or Deidara. It's impossible. Those three are always by me. And once we even had a sleep over. ALL of us. That night was actually fun, it got my mind off of things. I remember when me and Kiba pulled pranks on Keiko. We failed miserably. It's been proven that she is one tough chick, even though she doesn't look it. They cheered me up on my worst days and I appreciated that.

I better go. They will be taking him for a CAT scan soon and will probably tell me to come back in 30 minutes. I don't want to see that doctor anyway. He freaks me out. The way he smiles even when his got bad news for us. It's creepy. Once I asked him if he knew Orochimaru-sensei. He just gave me a sick smile and said that Orochimaru was his uncle. I knew they were related. Nobody can be that freaky and not be related to Orochimaru. On some days I spoke to him though, seeing as he was in the room when I was. I learned a bit about him. He had a wife but she died after giving birth to their child, Hebiko. I think that was her name. He showed me a picture of her. She looked like the girl version of him except she had strange red hair. He explained to me that his wife never even had that hair color but he didn't mind, it just meant that she was special.

When I entered the room, after wandering around the hospital for an hour, Dr Yakushi was in the room. When he saw me he smiled. "Naruto-san, I wanted to speak to you." I nod my head at the doctor, ignoring that ugly thing plastered across his face. "We have some good news for you. Today during the CAT scan we noticed some activity in Gaara's brain. It was only minor activity but it could be a good thing. Right now we know it's possible for him to wake up. We're sure of it" I was a little surprised at the new information, so I just shook my head. Minor activity? What does that even mean? It doesn't matter they said that they're sure he will wake up. That's all I want. For him to wake up. I just make my way to Gaara, taking a seat in the chair next to him. What will he do if he woke? Will he remember what happened? I hear the door close and sigh.

I was looking down at his face, trying to see movement. There was none. Tears just formed in my eyes. "Please Gaara, just wake up" I whisper, the tears falling from my eyes and onto his face. Unbeknownst to the light twitches on the face bellow mine. After a few more tears escape my eyes I run a shaky hand through my hair then lean down and plant a soft kiss on the red heads lips. But as soon as my lips touched his tears cascaded again. "Why can't you just wake up? Your killing me" I whisper at him, resting my head on his arm and while I whisper 'wake up' the whole time. Why was God so cruel? Did he want me to be unhappy? Did I ever do anything wrong to him? I don't think I did.

I don't know how long I sat like that saying those words. Tears kept on flowing and they wouldn't stop. I didn't know if they were happy tears or sad tears. Happy because what the doctor said was sinking in or sad because they still had no idea when he will wake up. Maybe it was in-between.

"N-naru-to?" A hoarse voice calls my name

I just froze…

That sounded an awful lot like Gaara's voice. I lift my head slowly. My eyes widen the minute they reached Gaara's face. His eyes were open! They were looking at me with confusion. As soon as the shock wiped away from me I launched myself at the red head.

**Gaara's POV**

It was dark. I couldn't feel anything, not my hands nothing. I could hear though. Was I in a half sleeping state again? Half sleep is when I'm technically asleep but I can hear what's going on around me and can't move. The darkness was dimming into a grey and I felt something wet drop in my face. I guess I can feel. "Why can't you just wake up? Your killing me" I hear a soft voice. I focus on the voice. It kept telling me to wake up so I obeyed. The grey soon turned into a bright light and my eyes opened. Stinging a little bit. My vision was blurry and I wait to adjust to the bright lights. As soon as my vision cleared I noticed the sound of the beeping monitor next to me. Monitor? Was I in a hospital? Why? I gaze around with my eyes, landing my gaze on a boy leaning on my arm, which I only realised felt heavy and wet. Was he crying? I stare at the boy until I realize who he was.

"N-naru-to?" I stutter out. My voice was hoarse and dry. I feel him freeze. Then he slowly lifts his head, his eyes meeting mine. Said eyes just go wide before softening and then the blonde throws himself against me. "Gaara!" he shouts with glee. His voice making my head hurt. He then detaches himself and looks at me. "Are you feeling okay? Does your head hurt? Do you need anything? Do you remember what happened? Do you remember who you are? Do you remember who I am, wait that a stupid question. Do you know where we are-" before he could continue I interrupted him. "Naruto. Maybe you should give me a chance to answer the question before you ask another" my voice was still a little hoarse. "Oh...Right...How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" he asks, slowly this time. "I'm fine, maybe water. Where are we?" I ask him. "Konoha General Hospital…" he just looks down. "Why are we here" I say narrowing my eyes. "Because there was an accident" he mumbles out. I just look at him, confused. "An accident?" I ask him. And then I remembered what had happened. "Yeah…the Doctor said that part of your Cerebral Cortex was damaged…the damaged caused you to go into a comatose state…later they found out why your cerebral cortex was damaged…someone hit you pretty badly on the head. Do you remember anything?" he asks me. I nod my head "Yes, I remember walking home from the park…I was nearly home, but this guy started throwing punches at me. And then more hands joined…I tried my hardest to get them away from me…I guess I was a little hard to take down as they started shooting, don't know where though. Anyway, after they shot me I felt something hard hit me on the head and I just blacked out…How long was I out?" I ask after explaining to him. "You've been in a coma for three months…we thought we'd lose you…doctor said he didn't know if you'd wake up or not…" he whispers out.

Three months? That means its August…that happened in may…wow…I've missed a lot. "Why were you outside in the first place? You should've just stayed at home…" the blonde accuses me. "I was clearing my head" "From what?" he asks glaring at me half-heartedly. "I don't know…I was thinking about what you said…" this time I looked down. I felt bad all of a sudden. That was probably the worst excuse ever. But it's not my fault I was attacked… "_Because of what I said?_" he says with anger. "You put yourself in danger. You almost died. I almost lost you. I nearly went crazy...all because you wanted to think about what _I said? _Tell me, if you died, who would benefit from it? Surely not me or Temari, Kankuro, our friend…nobody would…you could've just come to me since it was something that _I _said…" I just glare at him. "How was I supposed to know that I would be attacked? I left the house to think and clear my head, not to get attacked…I'm sorry that I did, I'm sorry that I nearly died and that you had to suffer, m-mostly I'm sorry because of the way I acted when you said that you l-loved me" my voice broke a few times and I had to stutter.

Blue eyes soften and look deeply into mine. Naruto plants his lip on mine, closing his eyes. I do the same. Sometimes I wondered if he had Bipolar Disorder. He could be the happiest and then he could be the angriest. He confuses me but I don't think about that…the feeling of his lips on mine was enough to make me ignore everything…even the pounding against my skull…

_Chapter 17! This chapter was hard to write…but whatever…at least its done…next chapter will have…a certain scene…cause you've waited long enough…and don't worry…the sequel will have lots of those scenes ;)oh and the chapter after will have Gaara's past…Cause I still haven't revealed it, but now I can (evil laugh) Hehe…anyway…please answer a few questions…they will help me with the next chapter…_

_Was this Chapter okay?_

_Is this story okay?_

_I'm gonna ask this once more…who should be seme and who should be uke? _

_Do you think Gaara love Naruto? If yes then how could you tell?_

_Please review…they make me feel all warm inside…besides I need your reviews to help with the next chapter anyway…_

_EmoKitty_

_P.S. if you review Gaara will give you a cookie…_

_Gaara: -_- no…_

_Me: don't pay attention to him_

_Tobi: Emo-Sans a good girl and loves reviews! Review cause Tobi loves you and Tobi's a good boy! _

_Me: love that guy! Bye! And don't forget to review!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer…I own nothing…sadly…**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Sinful Love**

**Chapter 18: surprise, surprise **

**Naruto's POV**

_That was not how I imagined my birthday to be like. _I thought with a smile on my face while I look at the sleeping red head, who was still very naked, next to me. Last night, my birthday, was probably the best night of my entire existence. Gaara and I expressed our feelings in the best way possible…I blush lightly as I remember last night.

_**Flashback**_

_**I stare at the red head before me. We had long last left the living room and were in my room. Gaara said he wanted to give me something. I look at the red head with anticipation. He just walks closer to me and meshes our lips together. 'A kiss?' I think before I felt something slip on my ring finger. When we part I look down at my hand to see a small gold ring. I gape at Gaara, who was looking down. "It's a promise ring. I had one made for me and I've been wearing it on this chain" he says pulling a chain from his shirt. I saw him fiddling with something a couple of times but I thought it was his charm filled with sand. I guess I was wrong. "It has something engraved in it, if you want to see." I nod my head and slide the ring off gently. I look at the inside of the ring where it had the words 'His Fox'. I had to laugh at it. "What's engraved in your ring?" I ask him, still laughing. "His Tanuki" he whispers. I grin at him. "You know Gaara, you're really possessive…What are you going to do next? Claim me?" he smirks at me. "Is that an invitation?" he asks in a low voice. I gulp up at him…"M-mayb-be" I stutter out. Something flashes across Gaara's eyes; it was so quick I couldn't even name it. Gaara pulls me closer and lifts my chin. "I will do just that" he whispers before softly kissing my lips. **_

_**We both slowly make our way to the bed, not really in a rush. We had the whole night. The minute I laid on the bed Gaara was already on top of me. His shirt was off and I didn't even know when that happened. He, once again, meshed our lips together, our tongues coming out to play. I wrap my arms around his neck and bring him closer. When we part, because our lungs started to bitch, Gaara trails down my jaw, placing soft kisses and occasional bites, here and there. He sucks on my pulse. I bite the insides of my cheeks, not wanting to be loud. Although I knew that won't be possible later. I was nervous. We were going to give ourselves to each other. Was he nervous as well? Probably not. Said red head travels further down and rips my shirt off, not liking the offensive garment. "In a rush?" I ask playfully. He shakes his head and carries on with what he was doing. And he was doing a good job I can tell you that. I moan when he starts sucking on my right nipple while his free hand plays with the other. I arch my back. where does he learn to do this? I ignore my train of thoughts and just focus on the pleasure the red head was giving me. **_

_**When he was done teasing my nipples he travelled his tongue down my stomach, stopping by my navel. He dips his tongue in and again I supress a moan. Gaara stops what his doing and gets up. I look at him confused. "Gaara?" I call out. He just walks to my computer and plugs it into the speakers next to them. He then puts on loud music. "Why did you put on music?" I ask, still confused. He just ignores me and goes back to playing with my navel, or in it, with his tongue. This time I didn't supress anything, moaning lowly. I felt Gaara smirk against me and I realized why he had put the music on. So no one would hear us. And maybe because he wanted me to moan. "You play dirty Gaara" he looks at me, smirk still on his lips. "I can **_**play dirty**_** if you want me to" I just blush and look away from him. I hear him chuckle lowly. "You're evil" I say pouting. Why were we doing this in the first place? Oh because we were horny teenagers, right? Or because we love each other? Not that the red head has said ' I love you' yet. **_

_**In no time all my clothes were off and Gaara just stared at me. I felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny, and shifted awkwardly. "What "I ask after a few more moments of silence. "You're…beautiful" he whispers. My blush deepens. "This is not fair! Take your clothes off too!" I shout at him. He just smirks. "Someone's eager" I glare at him half-heartedly. He sighs and starts taking off the last clothing on his body. When he was completely nude he made his way back to my lips and kissed the chastely. "Happy?" He asks and I nod my head, steeling a kiss for myself. Gaara lowers himself and our members brush against each other. This time me and Gaara moan. I would say that he was evil for doing that but I enjoyed it too much to even care. Gaara abandons my lips and travels down south. And when I say down south I mean DOWN SOUTH. He kisses my inner thighs quickly and goes down to my member, which was very awake. I close my eyes in anticipation. I yelp when I felt a wet heat encase my throbbing erection…He starts bobbing his head and I cry out. Seriously where does he learn this shit? Never mind, I don't care, as long as he only does it with me. **_

_**Gaara hums, the vibration causing me to moan louder. I could feel myself getting closer to the edge and all I wanted to do was explode. And then Gaara stops. I whine, not liking the fact that he stopped when I was so close. Pure evil. Gaara was pure evil. "Gaara…your mean…you better not do what you did last time" I warn him. He shakes his head and brings his hand up to my face. "Suck" he orders me. I look at him confused, but obey his command. I suck on his long pale digits, my eyes drooping slightly. He then pulls them back. "I'm going to prepare you" he whispers huskily. I nod my head. He spreads my legs and I close my eyes tight when I feel a cold finger at my entrance. Said finger slowly enters and my walls clench violently. It hurt a little but it was more uncomfortable than painful. Gaara probes my hole with his finger and occasionally hooks it. He then added a second finger and made a scissoring motion with them. Soon he had three fingers and was pushing them in and out of my hole. When he pushed them back in he hit a bundle of nerves that had me arch my back. The pleasure that you can get from one spot is amazing. He pulls out his fingers and I whimper at the loss. He then lines his shaft so that the head was resting at my entrance. **_

_**He slowly enters and I bite my cheeks. It was fucking sore! His much bigger than fingers, I can give you that. I feel tears roll down my cheeks before Gaara kisses them away. When his shaft was fully in, the red head was panting, but he made no move what so ever. We stay like that for a few minutes before I get impatient. "Move" I growl out. He obeys and moves slowly. It wasn't that painful anymore but it still stung a little. What was really painful was his slow movements. "Faster" I command. He gives me a hesitant look before speeding up his pace. Gaara rest his head in the crook of my neck and bites down harshly. I yelp, as his teeth sink into me, almost tearing the skin. For some reason the pain just brought more pleasure and I could feel my throbbing cock weep for attention. I was about to grab it when Gaara slapped away my hand. "No" he snaps, looking down at me. I pout but leave it. **_

_**I don't know how long we were like that. I was shouting so loud I was sure that my parent and grandparents could hear me. I didn't care, I was in total ecstasy. And my pleasure heightened when Gaara accidently hit that same bundle of nerves. "Ahh! Yes…there!" I shout, arching my back. But like I said before, Gaara was pure evil and purposefully misses the spot that caused me so, so much pleasure. Again and again he would thrust in and out. Again and again he would miss my prostate, that made my back arch and my toes curl. "G...aara! Please!" I whine, having had enough of his torture. He then pulls his cock out fully before slamming hard into me, hitting my prostate dead on. And he kept on slamming into the bundle of nerves. I was mewling like a kitten. I didn't even need to relieve myself. At this rate it would happen without my help…and soon I cum on mine and Gaara's stomachs, screaming his name.**_

_**I felt my walls clamp down on Gaara's member, causing the red head to growl. He was close, I knew that. I forcefully tighten myself around him and in two more thrusts the red head came with a low call of my name. He falls on top of me then rolls over. We both try to catch our breathe. We look at each other, still panting. I smile at him and he wraps his arms around me and brings me closer. "I l-love you, Naruto" he says shocking me. My eyes widen and I gape at the red head. After my shock I felt tears sting at my eyes. "I love you too" I say kissing him, lingering the kiss. When we part I close my eyes and rest my head on his chest. "That was amazing" I whisper too him. "It was" he says back. "How about round two?" I open my eyes and gape at him. "You can't be serious!" I shout at him "I'm dead serious" he dead pans. I groan. How long will it take to relieve him? **_

_**Flashback end**_

I could already feel myself get excited just from the memory and I force myself to calm down. We had sex three times last night. My body was aching. Well more specifically my ass and legs were aching. Especially my ass. I felt my red head shift next to me and I look at him. His eyes were still closed and I didn't know if he was sleeping or not. I just stare at him with love in my eyes. I really do love him and I showed him just how much I do love him THREE times last night. "It's rude to stare you know" Gaara speaks opening his eyes. I grin at him before kissing him. "Morning!" I say cheerfully. He nods his head and groans. "We both need to shower" I agreed with him. I felt sticky all over. "You know my shower fits two" I say seductively. "That sounds promising" he churns back.

**Normalness**

Kushina walks out of her room and stops right outside as she hears her son's bedroom door open slowly. She smirks, she could tease him to know end. Yes, she heard EVERYTHING last night. Their 'activity' keeping her up. She didn't care that they we're having sex, as long as Gaara didn't hurt her son, then she was perfectly fine with it. Naruto's door flew open and a very naked Gaara holding a very naked and giggling Naruto ran straight into said giggling blonde's bathroom. Kushina's eyes pop out of her head. She was expecting them to have clothes on at least. "Naruto! Put on some clothes before you run out naked with your boyfriend! Who was naked too!" she shouts out loud enough for them to hear. She just hears laughter and curses her son for being like her…

[In the bathroom]

"Gaara, you should've looked before you ran out like that" the blonde says trying to stop his giggling. They both step in the shower and Gaara hugs Naruto from behind. Slowly kissing down his back. in no less then 10 minutes, moans and whimpers could be heard coming from the bathroom. When the two finally made their way downstairs, clean and in clothes, they were teased to no end by the adults in the house. "God Naruto! I think Gaara's siblings could hear you what with all the noise you made!" Kushina teases her son. Said blonde just lushes and looks away from them.

Silence followed that.

"So how big is he?"

A thud could be heard after Kushina's bold question.

Naruto had fainted from embarrassment…

Everyone, even Gaara. Laughed at the unconscious blonde…

_Oh ma Gwad! That was super-duper hard to write! I wasn't so sure if I should post this or not…but anyway…how was it? I can assure you I had fun typing this chapter, but I still have my doubts that it's lame. Please review and tell me what you guys think. Love ya_

_EmoKitty_


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sad…I only got one review…** ** but hey this story has over ****3****000 views! Awesome…I think…so this chapter has Gaara's past and crap like that…yeah…and it's the last chapter…next one will ****be**** a epilogue and then you just gotta look out for the sequel…**

**Warnings: mentioning of incest, rape, abuse and a murder…if you are sensitive to this type of stuff I suggest you don't read the sad parts…**

'**Gaara thinking'**

'Naruto thinking'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related…unfortunately my name is not Masashi Kishimoto…and even if it were I'd still never own Naruto…although I wish I did…**

**Sinful Love **

**Chapter 19:**** Truth**

**Normalness**

As the wind blew and the birds flew, the cold was picking up. Everybody was in their homes trying to keep warm. At 47 Hitaite Street the house was quiet. All the adults were out doing something. Leaving our favorite blonde and red head alone. If you listened closely, or if you were in the house, you'd hear hushed moans and mewls coming from one particular bedroom. Yes the two teenagers were going at it again.

-In Naruto's bedroom-

"A-ah…nghn…yes there…Ahh!" the blonde cries as his love slams into him, the bed moving slightly from the force. Today they were doing things very differently. Currently Naruto was on all fours and his ass was being pounded into by Gaara. Who would've thought that they would have such a high sexual appetite for each other? They were both panting and sweating, the room smelled of sex but what do you expect? They've been at it for a while now. Both trying to relieve their aching members. Well Naruto forgot about his the minute Gaara entered him. "H-har…ah! Der!" the blonde commands. Gaara complying not really wanting to have an unsatisfied uke. Gaara was close to the edge, he could tell. He grabs the blondes, weeping member and pumps it in time with his thrusts. The blonde yelps at the sudden attention before letting out a low moan. Gaara speeds his thrust and his pumps and soon Naruto lets out a loud scream of Gaara's name and Gaara had to hold him in place as his knees buckled. Naruto's walls clenched around Gaara's cock and said red head lets out a growl before thrusting in again. A few more thrusts and the red head leaked his essence into his blonde, lowly calling the blondes name. He pulled out and both he and Naruto fell limp on the bed. They both try to catch their breathe. "Next time we're doing this in your room, this is the third time we've spoiled my sheets." The blonde utters at his red head. "Hmm…"Gaara replies sleepily…there was a moment of silence before, guess who, Naruto decided to speak. "I wanted to ask you how you even knew how to do all of this…when we first met you weren't really the type to be interested in this type of stuff" the blonde whispers, looking at Gaara's now tense form.

'**Should I just tell him?' **the red head asks himself. He quickly grabs something to wipe him and the blonde then puts on his sweat pants, Naruto doing the same. "Let's clean up this mess" he says quickly. Taking the soiled sheets off of the bed and throwing them in the wash basket. Naruto quickly puts new sheets on, surprisingly not orange ones. "Those were my favorite sheets" the blonde complains, causing the red head to chuckle. "You started it" the red head says coolly. They sit back on the blonde's bed. "You know…when I was small I was hated by this whole town and I never knew why. I actually only found out when Jiraiya had his heart attack…up until then I thought that both my parents were dead but my grandparents were lying to me. Trying to hide the truth. Yeah so it turned out that my mom was alive…but that she was a little…crazy…" he trails off looking to see if Gaara was listening. Gaara shakes his head for the blonde to continue. "Yea so it turned out that it was my mom's fault that I was treated harshly by the villagers. All because she betrayed the village. I don't blame her for anything, I blame the man who messed with her mind…anyway so because of her betrayal I was ignored and treated harshly by the villagers. I was bullied and on some nights when I walked home drunk men would usually give me a beating or two. I never understood why. I tried my hardest to get the towns attention and I wanted to show them that I wasn't a monster like they said. But when I was about 7 I tried to play with a bunch of kids but they wouldn't let me, calling me names and stuff. So I exploded I asked them why and the just beat me, they went as far as cutting these [Naruto traces the scars on his cheeks] on my cheeks…after that event I stopped trying to get attention from the villagers and I was home schooled until the end of second grade…in the third grade I met Kiba and he was my first friend…then Sasuke and when Sasuke became my friend I started to get popular and the villagers treated me like a normal person. Yeah but when I was 12 nearly 13 we moved to Suna and three years later here we are…Do you ever imagine what it would be like if I just ignored you that day in the park?" Gaara nods his head "I have" the red head answers truthfully. "But you know I'm happy that I annoyed you that day…even though you were being a total prick…I like that things turned out like this…" the blonde says almost dreamily.

"When I was young I, like you, was hated by my village people-"The red head was cut off by the blonde. "Gaara you don't have to tell me anything" he says kindly. Gaara just shakes his head. "I want to tell you…I have to…" the blonde nods his head. "I knew why though, unlike you. I was loathed because of my mother's death…she died during child birth…Father blamed me for her passing and at first I didn't blame him for all the beatings he gave me. I thought I deserved it…but as I got older I realised that it wasn't really my fault that she died…not all woman can make it through child birth, since childbirth itself is a risky procedure…I tried to stay away from dad and not to aggravate him but it never worked…he always found ways to show me just how much he hated me…when I was seven he started to distance himself from us and our granny had to call in our uncle to look after us…uncle was nice to me and showed me love. I became attached to him and I wouldn't go anywhere without him…when I was 10 uncle started to act different…he…started to touch me in places that he shouldn't…I was small so I didn't understand and when I asked him what he was doing, he merely said he was showing me just how much he loved me…so I let him touch me.

"He'd call me beautiful and say I looked like my mother each time he touched me. On my eleventh birthday father took Temari and Kankuro too granny Chiyo leaving me all alone with _him_…I was reading a book when uncle entered my room…he had had a blue gown on I remember…he said he wanted to give me a present…I asked what and he just took off his gown…I was confused…being that small I didn't know what he was trying to do…he climbed on top of me and I started to panic, he saw this and told me that he wouldn't hurt me…I believed him and let him carry on…next thing I knew I had all my clothes off and something was entering me…it was extremely painful…but he didn't care…he never cared…he raped me that night and the night after…almost twice a week he would do that…and he would command me to do things to him as well…I still never understood anything and I let him do that…but when I was twelve we learned about these stuff and that's when I realized that what uncle was doing was wrong…I felt disgusted with myself…the next night he came in my room again and I tried to move away from him…this just angered him and he came after me…I ran downstairs…but nobody was there…I tried hiding in a corner but uncle found me…and this time he took me by force…it was still painful…he never prepared me and he never let me heal…

"I got used to the pain…but one day I just blew…I was tired…tired of being used so I did what I thought was rational…I fought back…which angered him to no end…he tried to kill me that night because he could not have his way…so I shot him with my dad's hand gun…I don't even remember how I got it but it worked…I shot him again and again…until dad grabbed the gun from me…he called the police and I was questioned…I told them half the truth…only the part where he tried to kill me and I was defending myself…no one knows that I was raped…dad hated me more after that cause I was 'bringing down his name'…he would beat me every day, sometimes minor and sometimes major…again I got used to the pain…I started to distance myself from people…I didn't want to let people in…I didn't want to be hurt so I hid myself behind walls…I remained emotionless and stopped caring about others…and I had engraved this[Gaara points at the kanji above his left eye] as a reminder that I should only love myself, and only myself…of course that changed when an annoying blonde idiot started annoying me…stupid idiot broke all the walls that I built to hide me from the outside world. He even melted away the ice that surrounded my heart…the brat.

"I wouldn't change anything that happened in the past…if I did then I wouldn't be where I am today…I wouldn't of met you, meaning I wouldn't of found the one person I want to live the rest of my life with…so in a way I'm glad that it happened…Naruto don't cry" he looks at his crying blonde. The blonde shakes his head and lets out a few more sobs. "H-how could he do that? Y-you weren't even a teenager! God I'm glad you killed him because if he was still alive I'd do it myself" Naruto shouts aggressively…"You don't hate me?" the red head asks him quietly. "Of course not! It wasn't your fault…I could never hate you…I do hate your uncle…and your dad" the blonde mutters. "I forgave my dad already…he apologized and he gave me stuff that my mom wanted me to have…[Gaara pulls out the charm filled with sand]" Naruto looks at it closely "That looks like the sand in Suna…" he says still looking at the charm. "It is…my mom gave me this along with a letter…this actually all happened the day before school started…" Naruto makes an O shape with his mouth before nodding….silence followed that.

"Hey Gaara?" the blonde calls, breaking the peaceful silence. "Hmm?" the red head hums. "Why did you punch me that one time…?" the red head gives a confused look before he realized what the blonde was talking about…"…I uhm…I saw Sai by you that morning…and well I thought wrong… he did have a flower with him so who wouldn't think wrong?...I'm sorry that I punched you…" the blonde just giggles at his red head…"Aww Gaa-chan was jealous!" the blonde squeals like a girl. "Naruto, me and you both know that I'm not the girl in this relationship" the blonde blushes and pulls his tongue out childishly. "Still doesn't change the fact that you were jealous! Admit it" the red head sighs and mumbles under his breath. "Sorry, I didn't quite get that" the blonde grins at the red head. "Fine, I was jealous okay…happy?" he glares half-heartedly at the blonde, whose grin got wider. Said blonde wraps his arms around Gaara, bringing him in for a hug. "You don't need to get jealous gaa-chan…I'll always be yours" the blonde says sweetly before kissing the red head softly. "You'll always be mine…and I'll forever be yours" the red head mumbles when they part. Naruto smiles softly, cuddling into Gaara's chest. They sat like that for a few moments before Naruto's stomach growled. "I'm hungry" the red head smirks at the blonde. "What would you like to eat? Eggs, toast, ramen, cereal or me" the blonde grins at the red head. "Tough choice…I think I'll have Ramen now and you later" the red head chuckles and gets up.

After breakfast they decided to go to the lake, even in the cold weather. But they first had a shower. Separately this time. So when they stepped out of the house, wearing two layers of clothing, they made their way up to the lake. They sat under their regular tree. They sat quietly by the tree, enjoying the peace. Which we all know would just be ruined by our blonde knuckle head. Blondes these days. "Maybe we should visit Kei-Chan…she seemed out of it lately…Dei too" what did I tell you? Gaara nods his head. "Yes… we could do that…" they sat in silence for a few more moments, neither one of them doing anything. "Let's go then" the blonde spoke up, the red head nodding his head. They head for the red headed females house, hoping to cheer her up. The minute they got to the house the girl put on a happy face and tried to act as though everything was fine. "Keiko…you're not fine…stop acting like you are…" the blonde says seriously at his red headed friend. Said girl just sighs and sits back down, motioning for the other two to sit as well. "Well…uhm…you see I'm pregnant" Naruto's eyes widen and he gapes at her. "WHAT!?" the blonde shouts, almost making his red headed boyfriend and friend deaf. What did I tell you, Blondes these days. "Shh…Nobody knows okay…" she mumbles trying to calm the blonde boy. "Not even Dei?" she shakes her head. "Yes he knows…Stupid Bastard" she hisses out. "When I told him, he just walked out. Fucking idiot can't take responsibility for actions of his own" she says violently. "Kei-Chan…your only sixteen…what are you going to do with a child? And why didn't you use protection?" the blonde asks. "I don't know what I'm going to do…And why don't you use protection?" she sasses back. "Naruto can't get pregnant and we are both clean" Gaara utters as if it was the most normal thing to talk about. "I didn't think I would get pregnant…besides…we only had sex once…I didn't think that this would happen…" she says looking at her hands. The blonde looks at her sadly. "You want us to talk to Dei?" she nods her head. "And kick him in the nuts while you're at it" both boys chuckle at her. "We can't do that…that's a man's baby making organ you know" she glares at them. "His already made one, asshole" she had to giggle herself. Naruto smiles and he and Gaara leave for the blonde 'idiot', as Keiko put it kindly. Oh what fun this would be…

"I can't believe Dei did that…" the blonde mutters out after leaving their, now pregnant, friend's house. "He was probably scared…" Gaara mumbles. "Yea well he didn't have to go be a coward about it…if it were me I'd take responsibility for my actions…" the blonde sighs dejectedly. He wasn't mad at his friend, rather disappointed. Deidara knew better. He shouldn't have run out like that. Actually they both should've have had sex. That way they wouldn't be in this mess. But saying that they couldn't have sex was like saying he and Gaara can't have sex. And the blonde doesn't want that. Besides he can't blame the two. They both loved each other, anybody could see that. 'Wonder what Keiko's dad would say when he finds out that his sixteen year old daughter is pregnant' the blonde thinks to himself. Keiko's dad is very protective over her, as well as her brother Daichi. When Keiko tells them they would probably both go and hunt Deidara's ass down. Poor guy. "You know, in a way this whole thing is really amusing…I definitely want to be there when Keiko tells her dad…" the blonde chuckles, and Gaara just smiles. They both know how protective Keiko's family is with her. They remember when Keiko told them about how her dad walked in on the two kissing. Her dad went after the blonde with killing intent. He almost sent his dogs out on the blonde's ass.

After fifteen minutes of walking, they make it to Deidara's house. They were let in by his little sister Heiwako. She was the mini version of Deidara except for the fact that she was a girl and had green eyes instead of blue like her brother. She was only five years old and her hair already reached the floor. It was like Rapunzel. "Aniki! Nawuto an Gawra here!" the five year old shouts delightedly. Both boys hear a shuffling in the next room and then their Blonde friend enters the room. "Hey…what you doing here, Un?" He asks after greeting them. "We want to speak to you…about Kei-Chan…" Naruto mumbles, feeling nervous all of a sudden. "I don't want to talk about it, un" the other blonde utters back. "Too bad because we're going to be talking about it" This time Gaara spoke and his voice held no room for discussion. Deidara sighs and picks up his sister. "Heiwa-Chan, go play in your room, un. Mommy will be home just now" he commands his sister. She nods her head and runs off to her room. Deidara motions for them to follow him. He leads them to his 'study'. It wasn't a study it was a room filled with clay sculptures and paintings. When they were all in the room the older blonde closed the door so that no one could hear them. "Look guys…I know what I did was wrong, I don't need you guys preaching me about it…" he whispers at them ..."If you knew it was wrong then why did you do it?" Naruto asks him. "Look I was shocked, un. I didn't know what to do…so I just walked out…And I know I shouldn't have done that…" Naruto scoffs. "You think? Man you better apologize to her…you and I both know how dangerous a red head is, and your one is pregnant…man I feel sorry for you when you have to apologize…" both blondes wince as they imagine the stuff that Keiko would do to Deidara…"Man am I happy that Gaara can't get pregnant…I think he'd be worse than your girlfriend…" An image of a pregnant Gaara pops up in both blondes head and they burst out laughing. "Naruto…men can't get pregnant…and even if they could, you'd be the pregnant one, not me…" the red head smirks when Naruto chokes on his own spit. Deidara's laughter increases. "Ha-ha who would've thought that Naruto was getting Fu-" Naruto slapped the blonde on the head. "S-Shuddup! That's none of your business!" The blonde growls, a dark blush staining his cheeks.

Both Deidara and Gaara had smirks on their faces and Naruto wanted to kick both of them. "Smug bastards" he mutters out. "We know you love us still!" Deidara chirps. "I do not love you guys right now…your always teasing me…" Gaara makes a fake hurt expression, which Naruto fell for. "That hurt Naru-chan…" he whispers looking down. Naruto quickly hugs the red head and begs for forgiveness. "You're so gullible" Gaara says, smirk playing along his lips. Naruto playfully punches the red head. "You guys are mean!" he pouts, causing both Gaara and Deidara's eyes to soften. The blonde was just adorable. And even Deidara had to admit this. The room was silent for a few minutes. "What do you think the child will look like" Deidara asks, breaking the silence. "Hopefully not like you…" the younger blonde jokes. "I hope it does…I always wanted a mini me…" he says dreamily. "Your sister is a mini you…" Gaara mutters out. "No…like my own son or daughter…" Naruto shakes his head. "If we could have children I'd also want a mini me but…" he trails off. "When you guys are older you could always get a surrogate mother…" Deidara says trying to lighten the mood. Naruto smiles. "Well that's in the future….we don't have to worry about that now…"

Both boys stayed over a little while, spending some time with their friend before heading back home. Both boys were snuggling on the couch, trying to keep warm. They sat in silence, neither of them willing to break it. They enjoyed peaceful moments like this. Only because they were rare, what with the blondes loud mouth. So they just sat there, taking comfort in the others warmth. Never wanting to let go of the other. Oh how both boys never imagined their life to turn out like this, and they only have themselves to thank. They are both grateful for the day in the park where they first met. It really was a life changing moment. Both boys knew that they would go through ups and downs in their relationships but it didn't matter because no matter what happened, they'd always love each other. And they would never stop.

_**Sinful Love**_

_And there it is ladies and gentlemen! Sinful Love! Yes its now finish__ sadly…But not to worry! There will be a sequel! The sequel will hold lots of drama…I can tell you that…There will also be an epilogue for this story…but it's more of a summary of how the sequel is going to be…which I hope you guys will look out for…anyway! Review please! Its nice to know that some people actually enjoy my stories…oh and I wanted to thank all the people that have been reviewing…__and for the people who have been following...here they are!_

_Animelover660 _

_BIG yaoi fangirl _

_HaleyD95 _

_Heartless23 _

_Izumi-kun _

_Laharl Etna of the Grimm Clown _

_Midnight Owl7 _

_Noir Grimalkin _

_Shinko206 _

_Sittylovestar1 _

_Wolficks _

_asylia _

_maxridelover _

_sleepless03 _

_therezwaffleinem _

_the unregistered wolf animagus _

_visomnia _

_wolfmoon30_

_you helped me a lot…in a way…My friend Daniel says he loves you all!__ I love you too don't worry!_

_Daniel: __I didn't say I love them..._

_Me: Yes you did…Idiot_

_Daniel: I hate you_

_Me: love ya too!__**Stupid brat-**__inner me_

_Bye… for now![Daniel and me pull an evil face] _

_EmoKitty_

_P.S REVIEW...that's all I have to say..._


	20. Chapter 20

_Okay so this is the final chapter(I didn't feel like writing an epilogue)…its short…but okay…I'm working on the sequel and it might be up sometime soon…I'll be going on holiday soon so I'll be able to type more…although I won't update frequently since I want my chapters and stories to be longer...enjoy!_

**Sinful Love**

**Chapter 20: Home sweet home**

**Normalness**

Like any other day both boys were sitting under 'their' tree, both enjoying the soft rays of sun settling on their skin. Somehow Naruto couldn't help but notice how Gaara tensed and un-tensed. "What's wrong?" he asks the red head, the latter just shrugging. Naruto glares at the red head. "You better tell me Gaara" he warns but again the red head just shrugs his shoulder. "If you don't then I won't allow you to touch me" he threatens. Gaara just sighs and Naruto grins, knowing that he won.

Gaara was 17 now and Naruto was nearly there. Naruto was still pretty much immature. He pulled pranks numerous of time on his red headed boyfriend and often he would claim that the red head was not allowed to touch him, but caves in after a week or so from being deprived of the goodness that is Gaara. "I'm fine Naruto…" Gaara reassures the blonde. "Then why are you acting as if somebody's going to pounce out and kill you?" the blonde asks. "Seriously, It's nothing" he mumbles. "Gaara you better tell me now" the red head sighs again, caving in.

"We're moving" he mutters out miserably. "What's wrong with that? I'd still be able to visit yo-" the blonde tries but was cut off by Gaara. "We're moving out of the country" Gaara looks down at his hands, not wanting to meet the blondes gaze. "W-what?" the blonde mumbles with wide eyes. He wasn't expecting that. "We're moving to our uncle's house in Africa…" the read head informs, his head still bowed. "Gaara if you're trying to get me back for all the times that I pranked you, it's not funny!" the blonde shouts, glaring at the red head. Gaara just gives him a sad look. "Naruto, I'm serious…" he mumbles, looking down. Naruto closes his eyes, trying his hardest not to cry, but failing miserably. "When?" he asks in-between sobs. "Next month…" Naruto gapes at the red head. "And when did you plan on telling me?! The day you left!" the blonde shouts in anger. "Naruto, calm down…" the red head tries to soothe the blonde, reaching out to comfort him, only to be pushed away by the blonde. "Don't touch me you bastard!" the blonde shouts angrily. Gaara winced at the harsh words, but he knew that Naruto was only saying this because he was angry. "Naruto I know you-" the red head tries only to be cut off by Naruto. "No shut up! You don't know anything" the blondes voice breaks at the end. "Look, I know you're angry but how do you think I feel about this? God Damnit you know you can be real selfish sometimes." The red head mutters, some off his own frustration showing in his words. "Piss off Gaara" said red head just glares at the blonde. "No, I'm not leaving you" the blonde snorts "Really? Then why are you moving the _Africa_?" the blonde asks in a calmer voice. "Our uncle needs us… his ill…" the read head mutters…"Why can't you stay? You could live with us-" "It's not that simple Naruto…I'm underage…I can't just go and live with you…" the blonde just sobs some more. He gets up and makes his way home, leaving the red head behind.

****The next month****

The two had made up after that argument and spent more time with each other. But unfortunately their time together was finished and Naruto, and his family, were saying their goodbyes to the sand siblings. "I'm going to miss you…" the blonde mumbles, burying his head in Gaara's chest. The red head rubs soothing circles on the blondes back. "Me too" the red head says in a low voice. _"Flight 354 is now boarding, please make your way to gate 7" _a voice announces over the intercom. "That's us, lil' bro" Kankuro mumbles. Gaara nods his head. Gaara and Naruto share a long kiss before the red head parts and made his way to his siblings. Looking back at Naruto he mouthed the words 'I love you' causing the blonde to cry, but he mouthed the words back in any case…

It was a one way 15 hour flight that they had to take to Africa. Well to a country in Africa. They were actually moving to South Africa, since that's where their uncle lived. They just got off of their flight and were being picked up by their uncle. People gave them strange looks. The siblings already felt home sick. But they had to do this for their uncle. They walk out of the airport and see their uncle holding up a big sigh that said Sabaku. They head over to the man with sandy blonde hair. The man was covered in tattoos, and his eyes were a unnatural yellow/sandy colour. "Hello uncle Shu" the kids greet, giving their uncle a hug. They hadn't seen him since they were small…

They all get into Shu's car and make their way to their uncle's house. the drive there wasn't that long and soon they were parked infront of a large house. It was a beach house and was quite big. They brought their stuff in and unpacked in their new rooms, meeting back in the sitting area when they all finished. "Look guys, you're going to get used to living here…I've already enrolled you two into a new school and you start Monday, your uniforms are in your closets, which I'm sure you've seen…Temari I don't know what you want to study but feel free to enrol yourself into a university…also the schooling is different over here, but you guys will adjust" he says, looking at Kankuro and Gaara. Both boys nod their heads. "Thank you guys for doing this" their uncle mutters. Temari just hugs him. "It's no big deal…" their uncle smiles. "Well then…Home sweet home" the uncle says then smiles. "Yeah…Home sweet home"…

_OMG! Don't hate me…you guys saw this coming…I'm an evil person…oh and just so you guys know, I moved them to Africa because Shukaku sounds African (think about it) and also because I live in South Africa so it's easier for me to deal with…they currently live in my home town(in the story…not literally) which is the eastern cape in south Africa… you'll learn more in the sequel…so stay tuned for some drama! Review and Gaara will give you a panda hug!_

_EmoKitty_


	21. AN

AN: I Have already posted the sequel...those that don't know...the sequel is going to be very exciting by the way! go check it out!


End file.
